Can I Be Your Nothing
by PurpleRageMonster
Summary: Years after Loki left, he returns and with him bad news follows.Loki has amnesia and Tony is ither are willing to talk but they'll have to because from the shadows an old/new foe rises targeting one of their own and the Avengers will have to band together once again to protect the ones they love. But can Tony and Loki learn to love again or is it the end? OOHILII sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well this is the sequel to The Opposite Of Love Isn't Hate It's Indifference. Thanks for reading this and I hope you like it. I'm not so sure about it so please do review and tell me what you think about it cause i really need to know.**

**The song for this chapter is Letters From The Sky by Civil Twilight.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

It was two weeks later when Tony received the first letter and he hadn't known what to do with it. He hadn't talked to Loki once since he had left for reasons he didn't even know since all he wanted was to hear Loki's voice, to know that he was alive and well and missing him and possibly coming home soon but to be honest, if he really thought about it he would realise that it was because he was scared. Scared that when he made that call everything would become real and that he'd have to face reality, a reality where he and his brave magician weren't together anymore. A reality he didn't want to live in.

So for those first two weeks he had been a ghost, not just in behaviour but in appearance as well. He didn't eat, sleep or even talk at all. He was a shadow of the boy he had once been and people noticed but no one knew what to say to or how to even approach him so they remained quiet and pretended they didn't notice it at all and he couldn't blame them. He had become a bit of an Ass, worse than before. He wouldn't let anyone talk to him much less try comfort him; as soon as someone approached he would either insult them or tune them out or simply walk away heading to the nearest bar to get wasted because what was life without Loki anyway?

Well that was until he got the letter.

_X_

May 10

Hey Anthony,

Well it's been about two weeks and I still haven't called and neither have you if I think about it... Uh well anyways, I haven't really called because just the thought of hearing your voice makes me want to break down and cry because then I'll realise that we truly aren't together anymore and if I hear your voice I'll probably crack and run back home to you guys since that's all that I want to do because god it feels like it's been forever and I miss the feel of your lips on mine, your arms around me and the strong velvety sound of your voice every second of everyday and I don't know how I'm going to go on without it. It's hell living without you.

So I had a silly idea somewhere around midnight or really early in the morning, I don't really remember since time seems so meaningless now that I don't spend it with you... Well I guess I thought that maybe we could write letters to each other and risk looking like angsting teenage girls ridiculously in love... because hearing your voice would just hurt me more I guess but if you think I'm being ridiculous or dumb and you would rather have us call each other that's fine I guess. Not like I'll be able to say no to hearing your voice anyway, I could never say no to you.

I guess I should get this started if we're going to do letters now... Well it's been hard, obviously and I really do miss you, no matter how sappy that sounds. The first week I was barely living, I basically lay around in my hotel room staring at the dirty brown walls in a drunken stupor half the time. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be but I'm living and that's got to be worth something right?

I've gotten better now, I eat and shower and occasionally go out. I should be going to my parent's house tomorrow to see if they're there and I'm kind of nervous about it though I know I shouldn't be because they wanted to see me right? I just wish you were here to hold me and tell me everything will be alright but you can't really do that now can you? But yeah, don't worry; the thought of you waiting for me is keeping me going each day.

And to avoid losing mail and stuff if you want to keep this letter thing going. I should probably tell you where I'm staying shouldn't I? I'm currently at some fancy hotel in Westminster London. The Hilton Hotel actually.

I love you,

Loki.

_X_

It had taken all of Tony's self control and strength not to break down and cry in front of everyone right then and there after reading that letter because his Loki was really in London and alive and well and he missed him. He hadn't forgotten him at all and just that single thought had been the thing that spurred Tony into writing a letter in reply. It took him two days to even think about what to write, he really hadn't known what to say. He didn't know how letters worked but he wanted to be able to speak to Loki, to know what was going on. To feel as though all hope wasn't lost.

_X_

May 20

Loki,

Yeah I get what you mean. Letters are probably easier and I don't really care how I look, I'd dance around in a pink tutu on the top of the Eifel tower if you asked me to.

Wait, please don't ask me to. That would kind of be really humiliating if you get what I mean and I'm glad that you're doing good and I hope your parents are awesome and give you a good excuse for being such major dicks because you sure do deserve it.

I really miss you too; you're just about all I think about. The first week I could barely focus in class, almost blew up the lab and kind of messed up the danger room interfering with the tech because my mind was all over the place. Erik and Charles let me drink on campus with them, understanding what I was going through. Everyone else is also really bummed; the school just isn't the same without you. I'm pretty sure I heard Logan admit he misses you to Storm though he'd never admit it to anyone else of course. The teachers are also sad but supportive you know? Erik, Charles and the group have really been there for me and we are trying to move on while we wait for you to come back.

London? That's pretty cool; I've always wanted to go there. Howard used to go there for business trips sometimes and I always wished I could go with him but he never let me. You know Howard... Anyways, is it always raining there? Are the people rude like everyone says? If they are, I hope you're kicking their asses with your super awesome combat skills.

... I don't know how to say this, I don't even know how to do this because I miss you more than humanly possible and I ache to feel you next to me in bed, your arms around me and mine around you with my head in the crook of your neck, your heart against my heart... I just feel at home there, you are my home and I feel so lost without you but I'm waiting like I said I would so yeah, come home soon.

Love

Tony (Your little genius)

_X_

June 7

Anthony,

You're such an idiot you know that right? Though I was really looking forward to seeing you dancing in a tutu on the Eifel tower – would make a great wallpaper I bet. Maybe even a picture for my wall in this dull house I'm living in.

Yeah, I found my parent's house but they weren't here. It turns out that my father is a rich business man and is off on a trip somewhere with my mom and won't be back for some months so I'm stuck all alone in a huge house with the helpers and whatnot. Not really fun being left alone to my thoughts like this but it's actually gotten better. I still think about you of course, how could I not?

But I've made friends, good ones, and they understand and are trying to help. They take me out to help me relax and they listen to me when I complain and cry. They're not as great as you guys but they're here and I'm sure if you met them you'd really like them.

And I'm glad to hear that you're all there for each other and that you've been getting better though I do really doubt that Logan misses me, but hearing that would totally make my day. And no, London's not so bad. The people are actually really nice but of course there'll always be that one rude person but I pay them no mind and go on like a good guy... The weather here isn't too bad either, though I've always loved the rain anyway, but it's sunny here sometimes too and I really do love it.

I uh, it's just weird doing this you know. I never thought I'd be writing letters to someone I love and here I am doing it. Sometimes I don't even know what to say in these letters. I basically just ramble on in hopes that you find something interesting in them. I don't know what to do anymore, I can barely remember what it feels like to have you kiss me anymore and I hate it, no matter how many times I replay the times we were together in my mind it just doesn't feel right because I know it will never compare to what the real thing is like.

I guess I'm being a bit of a sap aren't I? Sorry for that, I just... I don't know. I miss you and need you and can't wait to be next to you again. Let's just hope my parents hurry up.

Love,

Your brave magician – Loki.

_X_

June 30

Loki,

Yeah I'm an idiot but only for you babe and tutus aren't really my style and is that a new kink of yours hmmmm? Imagining me in a tutu? Weird but I like it though it will probably never happen or maybe I will do it when you get your ass back home. Think of that as incentive for you to come back to me because I really miss you and I wish there were better words for me to explain how I feel but I'm not really a poet so yeah. I miss you a hellova lot.

And I'm glad you've made friends there and that you're not alone on your adventure of self discovery and whatnot in the lovely city that is London. I wish I could be there with you, living in the city and all but I can't.

You're not being a sap by saying that you miss that because I miss that too. I miss everything about us; how we fought and joked and laughed and danced and cuddled and played pranks on teachers. You are like my other half and I fell kind of empty without you but I'm doing better.

Charles won't stop asking about how I'm doing, he won't leave me alone! He keeps asking and wondering and offering his help but I just don't want it because he'll only make it worse. I know that you're gone but it's still hard to talk about you, you know? Everyone misses you and they've stopped asking what I do in our room all the time. I haven't really told them about the letters yet but I think Erik and Thor know, they miss you too and I think they understand best. Maybe you should write to them as well?

I don't know...

Love,

Your Anthony.

_X_

July 13

Anthony,

Nah, not really a new kink just something I find nice to picture in my mind every here and then. Kind of a pick-me-up I guess and you don't need to be a poet, I get what you mean. I like you as you, fancy words don't really matter to me. The emotion is what counts.

And I'm in university now, I applied since I don't know when I'll be back and I can always transfer when I'm done with London but I figured I can't just sit around and wait. I'm now studying psychology, music and business though I really don't know why I took business. Psychology and Music were already a lot but I guess I just took the extra course because I need to be busy. I can't take being still and having nothing to do and studying seems like a great place to pour all my energy into.

Uhhh, I don't know what to say now... how's life on your end? Build anything cool? How are your powers coming along? Ugh! Just uh, tell me anything, everything!

Is it possible to be awkward in a letter because I'm pretty sure that's what I feel like right now. Well uh, damn this is weird. I should just end the letter shouldn't I?

Err Love,

Your Loki.

_X_

August 4

Loki,

Oh cool! Uni? That's pretty awesome and a weird coincidence, I'm in MIT now and the stuff is crazy. I don't even know half of what I'm doing and yet I'm still acing the classes like crazy but of course I'd be doing that. I'm Tony Stark after all ;)

Wait? Can you do faces on letters or is that strictly for texts and stuff? Well I don't care I'm gonna do it anyway and if you don't like it... Uh, well I guess I'll stop. So yeah, in MIT like I said but I don't stay on campus since I refuse to have a roommate because they're all nerds who will probably fangirl over meeting me and that's not really my scene right now. I've got a nice apartment though and god I wish you could see it. You would love it, it's got ceiling length windows and a great view and an amazing kitchen which I'm sure you'd love. I kind of got it because it reminded me of you in some ways because I know how you love to cook and how you love the outdoors.

But Business? Really? That's quite insane since I never knew you wanted to go into that, Music and Psychology I could understand but business is a bit of a shocker but I'm sure you'll be amazing at it. You're great at just about everything you do and I'll be proud of you when you come out top of your class or whatever.

And thanks for writing to Thor and Erik, they seem a lot happier now and everyone else is getting way better. We still think of you of course but we're living, having fun and instead of counting the days we're making the days count. Wow, that was... I don't even know...

You're adorable you know that? And yes I do think being awkward on a letter is possible because you nailed it right there. I could practically imagine you blushing and shying away in that proud but cute way you do.

There's so much to say really, you wanted to know about life, well it's basically MIT non-stop. And my new inventions, I'm finally working on that AI I told you about and he's really coming along. Right now he can tell me when someone's calling and he can alert me when someone is at the door, not much but he's getting there. I was thinking of naming him Jarvis for Just. . . Cool right? And my powers they're evolving I guess, I'm stronger now and I wish I could show you what I'm capable of now but I can't though the X-men could still use you Loks. You brought us together, turned us from the bunch of Egos we were to a team with your magicky powers :P

Shit, this is a long letter but I just felt like talking to you. I like talking to you; it makes me feel as though at least a little part of you is still here with me.

Love,

Tony (Your super awesome genius boyfriend)

_X_

August 28

Anthony,

I loved the long letter and that's awesome darling! Seems like life's treating you well and I'm more than happy for you. The apartment you have sounds great, especially the view and the kitchen. I can already imagine myself in there making cookies with you for fun, I miss that. I still miss you though I doubt I'll ever stop.

And really? Smiley faces in a letter I think that is the most... Amazing idea ever! :D Been dying to do that for months :P Okay, I should probably stop, don't want to ruin it. I like the name though, Jarvis... sounds like a Brit to me, you've got to give him a British accent when you finish him and what you've done already is pretty awesome, I would never be able to do something so crazy. I bet you have all those nerds at MIT worshipping the very ground you walk on Mr. Stark. My little genius.

And I'm sure you guys are just fine without me, your powers are all great and a little molecular manipulation and 'magic' isn't really much. The world hasn't ended so I'm pretty sure you guys are doing great and tell Thor to stop writing on the paper so hard when he writes me letters. I like hole filled paper as much as the next guy but when I can't actually read the words on the letters it becomes a bit of a problem :)

Love,

Loki (Your super sexy talented boyfriend)

P.S I'm not cute or adorable

_X_

September 20

Lokster,

You want to know what today is? You really want to know? Well... I'm not gonna tell you. No sireee. You'll have to beg before you get it out of me. It's a top secret that only the most awesome people know about so you don't get to know...

You really want to know? Okay, I see that you're begging and are dying to know so I'll let up just for you cause I love you that much okay?

TODAY IS OUR FIRST KISS ANNIVERSARY! WHOOP WHOOOOOOP!

Yep, one year ago on this day was the winter dance and also more importantly the first time we kissed. Just thought I should tell you that cause it was probably the best night of my life well barring the day I met you because if I hadn't met you none of this; us falling in love, would've ever happened and I'm just glad that it did.

SUPER LOADS OF CRAZY LOVE FROM YOUR SUPER HOT AND REALLY HORNY FOR YOU AND MOST PROBABLY HIGH ON SUGAR BOYFRIEND,

Tony :)

_X_

Loki had laughed for hours after reading that letter and had not been able to keep the silly grin off his face the whole day and every time one of his friends or even teachers asked why he was so happy he couldn't help but burst into laughter like a some crazed out madman not caring about the looks he got because they didn't matter and they would never understand anyway. All that mattered was that Tony had remembered and that on that day marked the first time Loki had truly laughed in a whole year and like most things in Loki's life, it was all thanks to Tony.

_X_

November 1

Tones,

You are one crazy dude but thanks for remembering. I wasn't sure if you would but I'm glad you did. You are amazing you know that right? And I have no idea what I did to deserve you but I wish I could've been there to celebrate that day with you.

Oh well, I hope you had fun though and that you didn't go too crazy with the sugar though knowing you, you probably emptied out a whole shop and suffered from a major sugar hangover the next day. Hahaha =D

I wish there was more I could say but there really isn't much except that I got a job at a radio station for money I really don't need since I found out my parents are freaking rich and add that money on top of my crazy loaded savings account... I'm good to go for the rest of my life but I like music so I took it and I give the money to charity cause what am I going to do with it anyways? But it's been fun. Music has become like an integral part of my life somehow and it's epic, I wish I could play you some music sometime but I can't. I guess I can add that onto the list of stuff I will do for you when I get back. It'll be soon I hope.

School sucks as well, we've got loads of work but I doubt it's anything compared to what you've got at MIT. Teachers surprisingly rock but I'm smarter than half of them so they're not that great. I'm also now addicted to tea and have rediscovered my British accent during my stay and it's crazy how I can hardly recognise myself anymore, everything's changed except the part of me that loves you guys; that'll never change.

I also made a new friend, new guy who just arrived in London, he's new to the city so I'm showing him around cause I understand what he's feeling like. London can be scary you know? New environment and all that jazz... His name's Thanos, weird guy but he's funny and nice I guess. You would probably, maybe like him I think... Or you'd hate his guts... there's no middle when it comes to him, you either like or don't but I'm sure you wouldn't hate him.

Anyways, LOVE YOU LOADS,

Your Lokster ;P

_X_

November 5

Loki,

Well cool, I'm happy for you. Your life seems to be moving on along well and of course you're smarter than those teachers. You're the boyfriend of Tony Stark; some of my brains had to have rubbed off on you...

Kidding babe, you're a genius all by yourself and man! You're such a freaking saint! Doing charity and all that already! I know a bunch of old rich people who only give money to charity for publicity if at all and I'm proud of you. I've got the best boyfriend in the world! And I bet you sound crazy sexy with your British accent and you probably look hot in a cardigan don't you? I can totally see it now...

You in a studio mixing some music wearing a pair of skinnies, converse and a cardigan while sipping away at your fancy English tea and chatting along with your friends in that posh accent of yours... So sexy, I'm getting hard just thinking of that ;P

And I'm glad you haven't changed all that much, still my Loks and that's all that matters right? And if you like your friend Thanos then I'm sure he's a cool dude, just be careful alright? I don't want you getting attacked by some crazy killer or some crazy stuff like that but I trust you so I know you won't be silly enough to let that happen and you'll probably kick his ass if he tries anything anyway. Still haven't forgotten about that time when you basically flipped me over on your bed when I snuck in to say happy birthday...

Oh, did you think I had forgotten? Oh well I haven't, how could I?

HAPPY FREAKING 19TH ESCAPING OF THE WOMB DAY BABE! A MILLION HUGS AND A GOOGAL KISSES FROM ME AND ALL THE AWESOME PRESENTS IN THE WORLD!

Man I wish I could be there to give you a proper happy birthday kiss but I can't so I'll be really sappy and girly and I'll kiss the pages alright? And I'll make sure to send all my love to you and stuff.

HAVE THE BESTEST MOST AWESOMEST DAY EVER BABE! I LOVE YOU SO FREAKING MUCH IT HURTS AND YOU'RE ALL THERE IS FOR ME AND I ADORE YOU! DON'T EVER DOUBT THAT BABE.

I miss you my brave magician 3

FROM YOUR SUPER LOVING, PROUD AND CARING BOYFRIEND

Your Anthony, always and forever.

_X_

November 12

My darling Anthony,

Thank you! Just getting a letter from you was one of the most amazing gifts I'd ever gotten. I love you so much too and you really kissed the pages? Now that is adorable but I loved it anyway.

And don't worry I'm being careful and really me in a cardigan? Is that one of your secret kinks? And I bet you're imagining my voice with a British accent right now as you read this aren't you? You weirdo! But I love you anyway and maybe one day I'll let you see me in a cardigan. When I get back I promise.

And tea really isn't all that bad, it's quite lovely and calming really. It has more flavour and taste than coffee does though I do miss the aroma of coffee in the morning and how it tasted when you made it for me. It just tasted much better somehow, I guess it was because I knew you made it with love... and I don't care how sappy that sounded because you kissed the damn paper! :P

It's nearing Christmas and I wish I could be there with you... maybe there'll be a Christmas miracle and I'll be there with you ey? Wouldn't that be awesome? Tell everyone else I miss them and wish I could see them and that I'm giving them a million hugs from where I am alright?

Can you really believe it's been a year? A whole year love... I didn't think I could last this long but I have and it's crazy but it's all thanks to you Anthony. You've kept me going and gave me the strength to go on. It's strange how life moves on isn't it? How people move on through the pain and loss but we never forget and I'll never forget you Anthony, this year has only increased my love for you if that was even possible.

Love,

Loki.

_X_

December 2

Sweetcheeks,

I'll stick to coffee thanks, I need me my drug :P and yes, that is my knew kink. I need something to think of cause my body has needs babe and your cardigan clad body meets those needs ;)

And I cannot wait to see you in a cardigan! Right before my eyes where I can attack you with love and kisses because god I miss you so fucking much. I guess that'll be my Christmas wish hey? To have you back home with all of us by Christmas, awesome...

And yeah, they miss you too and are dying to have you come back home but they get it, we all do and we support whatever decision you make, but it's hard you know but we've made it so far. How much harder can a little while longer be? You're right; it's crazy to think that it's already been a year. A whole freaking year! I didn't think I could make it either, you're like all that I need and honestly I thought I'd die but we've made it babe and it's only made us stronger. Like that saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Isn't there also a song about that?

Well anyways... I love you and will never forget you either. You're my Loki and I'm your Anthony and that is something that no one – not even the gods – can change.

I love you,

Tony.

_X_

It had been a week since Tony had sent his letter and everything was fine, the Christmas decorations were getting set up and the semester had ended for the year, finally. So Tony had left his apartment in Massachusetts and come back to the mansion like everyone else had. It was their home, not like they could just leave it like that and they wanted to spend Christmas together as a family because they were a family and if everyone tried to ignore how one of them was missing or how they were all still silently wishing for Loki to come home for Christmas no one mentioned it because that was how they worked. They understood each other and knew exactly what not to talk about and sadly Loki was one of those things.

Everyone sat in the lounge doing various things like they used to do as a group, a year hadn't changed them that much. Sure some of them had grown up just a little bit more but they were still the same and Tony loved that. He sat on the couch playing some vintage Halo with his bros when his cell rang with a ringtone they all hadn't heard in forever and everyone's hearts stilled as the song _'Sexy Back'_ echoed throughout the room.

And without a moment's hesitation Tony had pulled out his phone and answered the call unsure but happy nonetheless because he'd finally get to hear Loki's voice again. After so damn long...

"Loki?" Tony asked his voice shaking a bit but could you blame him?

"Tony?" The voice on the other end said and Tony frowned slightly not sure what to make of that because it sure sounded like Loki but he had never, not once ever called him Tony and it was weird, maybe even a little wrong to hear Loki say it.

"Wait, did you just call me Tony?" Tony asked in disbelief and he smiled as he heard the short and amused laugh on the other end of the phone that could only belong to one man and Tony had missed that sound so much. It was like heaven or some sappy crap like that.

"Sorry, it's just been a while. Hi Anthony." Loki corrected and Tony smiled at how his named rolled off of Loki's tongue like some sort of hypnotising chant. To this day, it still gave him Goosebumps whenever he heard it.

"Hey babe, I've missed you so much." Tony sighed

"Yeah, me too." Loki replied

"Why'd you call though? Not that I mind, no I love it, but I thought you wanted to stick to sending letters." Tony asked curious and kind of got a little nervous when the other end was silent for just a moment too long.

"I thought it would be better to do it this way." Loki said and Tony frowned yet again. Do what?

"Do what?" Tony asked now on the verge of freaking out because he had heard this before, he had done this before! And he knew exactly what it sounded like...

"Anthony..." Loki said in that silly calming tone of his but Tony wasn't having any of that.

"Loki, do what?" Tony asked and he could hear Loki sigh on the other end.

"..."

"Loki..." Tony said in a semi-threatening tone, now a little on edge. No, a lot on edge because Loki was being silly and scaring the crap out of him and he wanted to know what the fuck was going on now. Or maybe he didn't want to know at all because the harsh reality of it would probably break him.

"I think we need to break up." Loki finally spoke and Tony's world, right there and then, collapsed.

"What?" Tony asked stupidly though he was pretty sure he had heard but he was still trying to get over the initial shock and that had been the only word he had been able to utter out.

"We need to break up, this isn't working anymore and we're just hurting each other by doing this long-distance relationship thing." Loki said voice void of any emotion, not even hurt or concern for Tony. Just empty and Tony was past shock and hurt because now he was pissed.

"Oh don't tell me that crap. I want the real reason!" Tony snapped unaware that all eyes were now on him. He was kind of in the middle of having an emotional crisis; he didn't have time to care about what they thought.

"Anth – "

"No! Don't you dare call me that! Tell me now or god help me I shall..." Tony growled not even able to finish his sentence because what could he do? Scream at Loki? Insult him?

"I don't want to do this anymore. I'm over you and I don't want to string you along. I've found something better here and I want to end this, I'm sorry." Loki said and whatever was left of Tony's heart shattered into tiny shards in that exact moment and he could no longer hold back the tears.

"Why?" Tony choked out

"I'm setting you free. You can move on and love other people." Loki replied, voice cold.

"I don't want other people, I want you!" Tony screamed out in anger and desperation.

"Well I don't want you anymore, we're done. It's over." Loki said shortly before he hung up and for a while Tony just stood there motionless with the phone still pressed to his ear and tears streaming down his face like an endless waterfall and everyone was at a loss because Tony had finally broken and the last person they had expected to do it had delivered the blow. Loki had finally done it and they didn't even know why.

Needless to say; Christmas that year was anything but happy and joyous because after a year of them hoping and wishing that he would finally come back to them...

Loki was gone.

* * *

**Please Review, Thanks :)**


	2. Forget You

**A/N Hey so this is the second chapter and for the next few chapters there will be a few time jumps and you'll see why of course and they may also be a bit short like this one though i wish i could make them longer but i promise in the future there will be longer chapters unless you dont like longer chapters and prefer shorter ones then please do tell me?**

**Well okay, hope you like this though it is more of a rambling but I posted it anyway and thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited and followed already. I love you all! And please keep up the reviews :P**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**2 years later**

Tony suddenly woke from what could only be described as a torturous nightmare, one that he had had all too many times to even count but every time without fail always left him feeling the same... hurt and conflicted but even though it was a common occurrence, now become less common, it had been a while since he's had it and he could only wonder what had triggered it this time. Stress maybe? Was it valentine's day? Or was he just going crazy again? He had thought he was getting better...

Well so much for that thought Tony scoffed inwardly as he calmed his racing heartbeat whilst looking down at his sweat soaked sheets and shirt. Great... So with a heavy sigh and tired groan he chucked the blanket off to the side along with his shirt, loving the feel of the cool air as it hit his burning body cooling him down considerably giving him hope that maybe he could go back to bed only to notice out of the corner of his eye that it was only around two in the morning and he immediately knew that he would not be getting anymore sleep tonight and even if he did manage to catch a wink of sleep tonight, there was no doubt in his mind that his dreams would be tormented with thoughts of... _him._

So without even having to think about it – more out of habit really – Tony jumped out of bed like it was a well perfected art and walked blindly out of his bedroom only clad in his red and black underwear hoping to find his way to the lounge for some well deserved scotch and shitty TV because that was his after nightmare routine and it usually helped numb the pain and stop his brain from thinking about it.

So after grabbing his scotch and settling down on his couch Tony switched on his TV searching for some mind numbingly stupid show and settled on the 'Adventures of Gumball'. What? They were cute but still stupid and that was what he needed... anything to take his mind off the dream or more accurately the nightmare but like always, after watching a whole two episodes it hadn't worked and Tony felt himself get frustrated yet again because no matter how hard he tried, no matter how far down he shoved him down and tried to move on. He couldn't and it just wasn't fair!

It was like his very memory was engraved into his mind, like the universe hated him and didn't think he deserved to be happy. Yeah sure he had thought he was happy before, thought that with him everything would finally be alright and he had let himself hope and believe in a better future but he had been delusional. He had been fooling himself and he could only blame himself for his stupidity because he had fallen. He had fallen so hard and when he had finally landed no one had been there to catch him, he had been abandoned and he had hit the ground and he had hit it hard.

It had taken months for him to get back up and he still wasn't better, sure he looked it on the outside. Tony Stark was happy and exciting and fun and enthusiastic not to mention acing all his classes, going out with friends and being a snarky asshole whilst also managing to get all the tail but that was all a lie, he was a lie, a facade because he deep down he was sad, angry possibly even depressed and so so alone because he just couldn't manage to forget! He couldn't let go and move on and it just wasn't fair... though he supposed that nothing in life – especially his life – ever was because fate was a fickle bitch.

A fickle bitch that had brought in the very reason why he was sad, the reason why he couldn't forget, the reason why he had nightmares and the reason why he would probably never love again... Loki fucking Laufeyson and into his life and he despised the man with every bone in his body. Hated him so much it was probably unhealthy but since when did Tony fucking Stark give a fuck about his health?

Everything in his life reminded Tony of Loki, even his own house; his amazing apartment! He had brought this specific one after weeks of tirelessly searching for the perfect place; he had chosen this one all because of him, all because of Loki. How stupid had that been? He had actually bought it in hopes that maybe one day when Loki returned to him they could just spend forever here and never want to leave because it had seemed perfect for them, it had had everything they needed and he had known Loki would love it. He had just known that it was the right place, their place and he had basically brought it for Loki hoping that when Loki returned, he would make it feel like home because back then he had planned to spend the rest of his life with that man, he had been so in love it was sickening and he hadn't even cared... how pathetic.

Even his faithful AI, Jarvis, reminded him of Loki and that stung because Jarvis was his, Jarvis was his baby and no matter how much Tony tried to cut Loki out of his life he was just always there because Jarvis was there and Loki had been the one to support his idea, he had pushed him to make him, he had been the first to know when Tony had built him and he had even been the one to suggest the British accent that Jarvis currently sported and Tony fucking hated it! Sure he could re-programme Jarvis and he could move out of his apartment leaving all that behind forever but a part of him, the part that he hated so much, wouldn't do it because that part no matter how small or foolish, still loved Loki and never wanted to let him go.

He supposed that was also the part of his brain that would dream of Loki almost every night, torturing Tony with memories of their time together and just how much he had loved him only to hurt him with memories of how Loki had inevitably broken up with him and cut all contact with them; the whole x-men team and his family without a second thought or even a simple explanation leaving them all to wonder where he was and exactly what was wrong.

Yeah Tony had wondered. For many nights he had thought of his Loki and where he was and he was ashamed to admit that he still did... he thought about him just about every second day if not every day and he just couldn't stop.

Loki was a part of him that he couldn't get rid of and god he had tried, he had tried so hard! Friends had offered help, they had held him as he cried and tried to guide him through the pain but they could only help so much. He had even been pushed into going to therapy but nothing had worked because Loki would in his mind forever be his and he would forever be Loki's no matter if their time together meant nothing to the other man or if he didn't love him anymore because it was written in the stars, it was like an unbreakable law of the universe. To defy that would be to defy logic and Tony was no magician... he was just a stupid genius with a broken heart with a whole lotta issues.

Loki was like a bad habit, a bad thought and he wished he had realised sooner before he had gotten in so deep, before he had given him everything but he supposed there was nothing he could do now except keep trying, keep pushing and fighting against him, fight to forget and fight he would because if Tony Stark was one thing... it was a stubborn bastard.

So after finishing off his drink Tony slowly but surely drifted off to sleep and like many of the other nights, determined to forget that he had ever known, much less loved the bastard named Loki Laufeyson.

And maybe his wish would finally come true...

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	3. Moved On

**A/N Hey, so this chapter may seem pointless or random or like a filler or maybe not but it is kind of relevant to the story i assure you and i just want to say thank you again to you all. You rock and i hope i haven't taken too long to update, if the chapter sucks it's cause i tried to get it to you as soon as possible so enjoy.**

**Oh and just to clear things up because even i was getting confused about this... The time jumps or year counts are all counting from the year loki and tony broke up. So yeah, just so you guys know :)**

**So enjoy and please do review if you have the time :)**

* * *

**3 Years**

"You found me in the darkest night  
Pulled me out from behind the lines  
Saved me far too many times  
You're something like my shining knight.

I'm no damsel, I'm no girl.  
This aint no sappy fairytale  
There wasn't music or fireworks  
Just two broken kids looking for a quick fix.

In the darkness and the pain,  
With the torture and the strain  
I'll take your hand and we'll be okay  
Cause I'm not going anywhere!  
When the towers falling down  
When the war is all but won  
And you're looking for the one  
You'll find me there!

...

Even back at the start  
You're the one who had my heart."

"A new song?" The question startled Loki out of his hypnotised-like trance bringing him back to reality with the painful sound of his favourite guitar hitting the cold hard ground after falling out of Loki's arms when he spun to face the intruder.

"Oh damn!" Loki muttered under his breath as he picked up his guitar with the amount of care and love you would give a child and placed it softly onto his bed as if it were a precious artifact, completely ignoring the other person in the room because it was basically their fault he had dropped it and Loki loved his instruments... Especially this one for sentimental reasons he wasn't in the mood to go into right now.

"Oops, sorry." The girl said and Loki nodded before finally turning to face none other than his best friend and current roommate, Katie

"So is it a new song?" Katie asked again curious as ever.

"Yeah..." Loki nodded as he shoved all his crap off the bed so she could join him there.

"It sounded nice, a little girly for my taste but nice..." Katie teased and Loki rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous." Loki stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, you've got talent man. I wish I could play guitar, write songs and sing as well as you. How do you do it?" Katie asked genuinely amazed and Loki shrugged as if he didn't know he was good and Loki was ridiculous sometimes. It was like he didn't know how talented he was and it kind of annoyed Katie because he was amazing and after what he'd been through... the whole fiasco last year... it was astonishing how he was still okay and doing so bloody great in life, Loki was amazing and beautiful and powerful and super epic and just outright too good for anyone and maybe Katie had the slightest bit of a crush on her best friend and roommate but who didn't have a crush on Loki?

"I'm just awesome that way." Loki smirked and Katie snorted, of course that's what he would say.

"Suuure." Katie nodded disbelievingly.

"You said it, I didn't." Loki reminded and Katie supposed she had.

"My apologies then... You're cocky bastard with no talent that's what you are!" Katie corrected and Loki just laughed at her.

"Cocky bastard, yes but talentless... Nah, you're wrong there." Loki replied and Katie smirked before shoving Loki down onto the floor but not before he gripped her making them both fall and land in the strangely organised mess she had gotten so used to living in with Loki.

"I know... you are really good." Katie said after recovering as she moved to sit up against both the bed and Loki for support.

"Thanks..." Loki smiled genuinely before pecking Katie on the cheek like he always did and Katie would never admit out loud to Loki or anyone just how much she loved it when he did that. That would possibly ruin things.

"What's this one about?" Katie asked as she looked at the notepad Loki had put down just now, if she didn't know any better she would've thought her friend was in love or missing someone but for the three years she had known her friend he had never even shown a sign of ever wanting to be in a committed relationship much less falling in love... well there was that guy that she had seen him write letters to before it had happened but she had figured they had lost contact or broken up or _he_ had done something but either way, her friend didn't seem to be bothered by it so she figured it was nothing and so she was still confused about this because the song had seemed... real in a way and she had no idea what to make of it...

"Two people, both broken but one saved the other and the other saved him in turn without realising it and through all the shit they became friends and maybe a bit more than that and no matter what happens they'll always find their way back to each other because they're... Soulmates." Loki said offhandedly as he gazed up at the ceiling as if remembering an old memory of his before his head jerked forward and he hissed in pain. Well that was never good.

"Is it..." Katie trailed off knowing he'd understand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a minor one." Loki shrugged it off and after a long look at him Katie nodded and looked away hoping Loki wasn't lying to her but with Loki you could hardly ever tell. He liked to do things on his own, didn't like to drag other people into his troubles, didn't think he was worth the attention or care and she hated that about him. Couldn't he see just how much he meant to them? How much he was worth? But she supposed he blamed himself for... the incident and didn't think he should be forgiven for what he – no not him – had done and so he let himself suffer silently hoping no one would notice but the problem was that they did notice, she noticed and they all cared about him. They just didn't know how to help him. Katie didn't know how to help him and it physically hurt her because what type of friend was she if she couldn't help her best friend when he needed her most?

"Soooo, who's it about? Someone you not telling me about?" Katie went back to their original topic knowing Loki would only talk when he wanted which was hardly ever if at all.

"No one actually." Loki replied and Katie raised a disbelieving eyebrow because every artist had their muse right?

"Oh come on Loki! It's got to be about someone! Every artist has their muse and you had that cute little in love smile when you were singing it." Katie smiled when Loki frowned knowing that her reasoning was correct and also hating how she had called him cute because as he had said so many times before. He nor products of his work were NOT cute but Katie never stopped and deep down he knew she just said it to annoy the hell out of him and perhaps he only got annoyed even though he knew it was her agenda because he liked seeing the way her eyes light up when she smiled... But of you asked him, he would deny it.

"It's not about anyone." Loki stuck to his opening statement which wasn't entirely true but what was wrong with twisting the truth just a bit? He was silvertongue after all...

"Oh my gosh! Is it about me!? Oh my gosh! Loki... I know I'm amazing and pretty and smart and funny and super a – "

"No Katie, it's not about you because you're too self-centred and you tend to bring out the worst in me actually..." Loki cut in rolling his eyes and Katie smirked though inside her, a tiny part of her wished that maybe she had been just a little bit right but that was stupid. She and Loki were best friends and nothing more and that's how she liked it.

"But you like it." Katie debated and Loki nodded.

"Never denied that." Loki acquiesced and Katie smiled before rifling through some of Loki's other sheets of paper to see what else he had and settled back down when she found nothing of interest, there were just some random scribbles and drawings of brown eyes and some large mansion-like place. Cool but not important.

"So you gonna tell me who your lover boy is?" Katie asked and Loki raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Who said it was a guy?" Loki asked and Katie beamed as if she had figured it all out.

"So it's a girl!" Katie exclaimed proudly but frowned when Loki smirked

"Never said it wasn't a guy." Loki added and damn Loki for having the world's best poker face! It just wasn't fair!

"Awww come on! Why won't you tell your best friend about your secret crush? If I was in love, I would tell you!" Katie played the best friend card and Loki laughed out loud and Katie had to admit that that was stupid because Loki would never give in to that. He wasn't so easy which was one thing Katie both loved and hated about him, right now it was the latter because she wanted to know! Not because she was jealous in any way at all. No sireee.

"Honestly Katie..." Loki said seriously after having calmed down and reached for one of his crazy awesome drawings of a detailed brown eye and really it was unfair just how artistic and academic and freaking sexy Loki was! He was like the whole package! The dream guy for most girls and apparently he was taken and she hadn't even known. And she tried her best to ignore the pain in her stomach at the thought of Loki being in love with someone who she didn't even know.

"Yes..." Katie encouraged and Loki sighed.

"I don't know but I know and I know that doesn't make sense but I just feel like there's someone. Like I have a muse but at the same time don't have one and I don't know... it's all confusing. It's like I'm in love and I miss them but I'm not in love or my heart remembers being in love and I don't. Or a side of me, the artistic and caring side is in love but the other side of me, the one that I am... isn't in love. It's weird." Loki said knowing that had made no sense at all.

"And your artistic side or your heart is in love with... this person?" Katie asked seemingly getting it as she held up the piece of paper with the drawing of the eye and the piece of paper with the lyrics for the song.

"Yeah... it doesn't make sense I know. I'm probably going crazy." Loki chuckled to himself but Katie could hear the worry in his voice and she held his hand comfortingly letting him know that if he was going crazy, though unlikely, she would be there for him all the way.

"Probably not, after what happened to you... maybe your brain is trying to tell you something. Maybe it's... wearing off?" Katie asked because that had always been a possibility, an unlikely one but a possibility and she figured that they should think about that too.

"Maybe... or maybe not but right now I'd rather not think about it." Loki said and Katie understood. Loki hated talking or even thinking about what had happened a year ago. It was like a red zone for him, if you wanted to be his friend you had to understand that and accept that if he wanted to say something about it... he would and sometimes he did but his uneasiness on the topic was understandable really. After the press had hounded him and strangers had crowded him and some run away from him because of it, it made sense because stuff like that made you not want to talk about that thing and Loki had every right not to want to talk about it and here in his house with his best friend... there was no way he was going to be forced to do so because it was like a safe haven here, his comfort zone and it would stay that way.

"So have they called back yet?" Katie changed the topic and Loki frowned.

"No they haven't and they probably aren't going to because I suck." Loki said and it was Katie's turn to frown.

"What happened to the cocky bastard I knew? You don't suck! And if they say you do then they can take their stupid opinions, scrunch them up into a ball and shove it up their—"

"Calm down momma bear, there's better people out there anyway. It's not like I'm Justin Vernon or Florence or anything, I'm just some messed up kid from... god knows where!" Loki cut in with a groan and Katie frowned hitting him upside on the head.

"Ow!" Loki shouted in protest.

"Oh don't be such a baby, that didn't hurt and you're going to stop being all depro about yourself and we're going to be excited and hope because no call is better than a call saying no right?" Katie said and it was times like this where Loki was reminded why he loved Katie so much, she was freaking amazing.

"Have I told you just how much I love you Katie Chaisty?" Loki smiled as he pulled her in closer for a hug and Katie hated the part of her that wished that Loki felt more than just a friendly type of love for her...

"So much that you'll name your first album after me." Katie said chasing the stupid thoughts from her mind and Loki scoffed

"Not that much darling." Loki replied and Katie giggled knowing that it had been a silly question in the beginning.

"Your first hit single?" Katie asked instead earning another snort from Loki.

"Still not that much." Loki replied

"One of your songs?" Katie asked and Loki shook his head.

"Katie Chaisty as a song title? Nah, sounds weird and it's still a little too much darling." Loki replied with a slight smirk of amusement.

"Okay, put my name in a song and thank me in your acceptance speech?" Katie tried and again and Loki pondered it for a moment.

"And what award shall I be accepting?" Loki inquired and Katie shrugged

"Grammies for the best up and coming male singer and best male singer of course!" Katie exclaimed as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and Loki chuckled.

"Not there yet darling, haven't even gotten signed yet." And as if on cue Loki's phone rang, blasting out the intro to One Republic's Something I Need and Katie couldn't help but smirk smugly earning an irritated albeit nervous eyeroll form Loki.

"It may not even be them." Loki reminded before picking up his phone and freezing because it was them and he didn't know what to do. It was like he was stuck, like his mind had gone off to sleep and left him standing there in the middle of his room completely clueless. Or he was nervous which was preposterous because Loki freaking Laufeyson didn't get nervous! Okay... well maybe just this once...

So without warning Katie grabbed his phone from his hand and answered because Loki seemed to be having a little 'moment' over there and there was no way in hell she was going to let Loki blow this. He had worked so damn hard on this, too hard for him not to get it especially over freezing up like a nervous kid on stage for the first time in the school's major production... And partly because she wasn't in the mood to deal with a sulking and depressed Loki and if he didn't get this... that was what was going to happen.

"Hello, Loki Laufeyson's phone how may I help you?" Katie answered sounding rather professional for her age and Loki was impressed.

"Oh sorry, he just went out for a... coffee break. Would you like to leave a message?" Katie asked shooting Loki a glare to which he offered a somewhat apologetic smile.

"Yes." Katie said and Loki was worried now.

"Yes." He was an emotional rollercoaster.

"Alright, I'll tell him the news." What news!?... Now a bottle full of nerves

"Bye bye now, and have a good day." Now tell him!... And he'd finally popped open.

"What did they say?!" Loki burst out as Katie hung up frightening her a bit by his proximity; she hadn't heard him sneak up on her. Bloody ninja!

"Well it looks like I'll be getting that song and thank y..." Katie said and before she could even finish the sentence Loki had pulled her into his arms for a breathtaking – literally – hug full of excitement and there was no way that she could not return the hug because yes...

Her best friend had just been signed onto a record label and the man was going to be a star.

* * *

**Please review because reviews give me a reason to live and without them I'll probably die and that means no more updates so yeah... Review please :)**


	4. Moving On

**A/N I am back! Well not that you missed me or anything but I'm here and I brought friends :D Well fictional and not so real ones cause getting the real ones would require a bit more work not to mention that I'd probably go to jail for that but anyway. I got you a chapter with some Tony Stark in there! And our favourite PA Pepper Potts :D**

**Yeah, I thought to add her now since that she was nowhere to be seen in the first story :O I wonder... did anyone even notice her absence? Did you care? TELL ME!**

**Erm, sorry about that but really I am curious so please do tell. I Promise Loki and Tony interaction if I get Reviews :D How about that? So tis up to you my friends :P**

**So read on and hopefully enjoy ;)**

* * *

**4 Years**

Tony stood by the window staring out unto the city from his newly remodelled Stark tower amazed at all that he saw; all the people, the lights, the cars and the pure energy that they all radiated... it was beautiful, spectacular even and sooo cute. Yeah cute, you may think it weird but it's true. They were cute... These people were all so unaware and ignorant of all that truly surrounded them, of the people they knew or the talents they hid or even the darkness that sat around the corner waiting to take its next victim.

They were all so unsuspecting and so sad; their biggest fears and worries being that they were going to be late for school or work or that they wouldn't get that morning coffee they 'needed' so much or that they'd miss their favourite TV show or that maybe they'd forget their wallet or step into a puddle of rain ruining their designer shoes!... Such petty problems and worries they all had when around them there were greater issues, stronger threats and bigger problems. Even Monsters and Creatures that would probably make them scream or possibly wet their paints and yet all they could think about was what they were going to eat for supper... Oh how he envied them.

Sometimes he wished he was like them; young, innocent, naive and oh so ignorant of the world around them. Sometimes he wished he hadn't gone through what he had, seen what he'd seen, felt what he'd felt and done what he'd done but then he'd realise that if none of that had happened then he wouldn't have become who he was today and he would rather not change a thing because he quite liked who he was and due to his experiences and challenges he now knew just how unreliable some people were or how truly cruel others could be or how fickle fate was and because of that he was wiser, braver, smarter and a whole lot stronger than what he had been before... or at least that was what he liked to tell himself.

Tony subconsciously brought a hand up to rub at his chest sighing as he felt the familiar thrum of energy and tingle run through his bones... a habit he had picked up recently after... certain events. He slowly ran a finger around the rim of the glowing circle in his chest – the light so pure a white it even looked to be blue at times – getting lost in the hypnotising and calm feel of the energy flowing through his body leaving a warm feeling in its wake.

He really did love it – the reactor – even though others might hate it saying how it's a reminder of what happened and the traumatic events that led to him getting it but he liked to think of it as a reminder of his survival and what a true friend was, namely Yinsen and also his promise. Yes, his promise...

The reactor had given him hope, a second chance even and it may have a painful origin story but in the end it had saved him and that was all that counted. He was alive, he was fucking Iron Man and he wasn't going to waste any time at all. And besides, he thought it made a pretty cool nightlight...

"Tony?" The feminine voice broke through Tony's state making him drop his hand and turn to face none other than his famous personal assistant and best friend Pepper Potts.

"Yeah?" Tony responded as he made his way over to the bar feeling the need for an ice cold drink.

"You alright?" Pepper asked and somehow Tony had known she was going to ask that. Ever since he had been back she had been smothering him, checking up on him every few hours and it was kind of sorta driving him insane! It was like she was just waiting for him to break down and snap! But to be honest so was he, though so far he had been holding up well and that was good enough for him. Sure he regretted a lot of things, had sadder thoughts, drank more, had a lot more sex and threw himself into work like crazy but that was normal right? Nothing to be worried about just yet...

"Yep." Tony replied shortly taking a large gulp of his drink.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked always concerned and Tony smiled placing his glass down and holding her hands in his, this really needed to stop or else he really would snap and it wouldn't be pretty but wait he was Tony Stark... Everything he did was pretty.

"Pep, I'm serious when I say I'm fine. I'm not great... and I'm not horrible. Sure I may be finding it kind of hard to deal with you know... being captured and kept in a cell in Afghan only to come back and have my father figure and close friend betray me and try kill me. It's a lot, trust me I know but I'm alive, I made it and you should be happy. I should also be happy and I'm getting there but it'll take time and I get that you care, I really do but all this cuddling and smothering isn't helping me. I'll get over it eventually and if I need your help or need to just talk you'll be the first person I call because you're my girl, best friend since forever and I know you'll always be there for me.

You just need to realise that you can't fix everything, you can't save everyone and you can't do everything. You can't take away the fear and continuous nightmares, you can't stop the flashbacks or take away the pain, you can't travel back in time and save me before it all happens but what you can do is just be there and wait till I break or snap because that's when I'll need you most. That's when I'll want my cuddle bear and smothering friend and a ton of whiskey. So relax and stop worrying, it's my problem to deal with and my burden to carry. All that you need to do is... help me with this new clean energy business." Tony said and sighed before leaning back on the counter behind him to face Pepper hoping she would listen this time.

"I like the design." Pepper said after a while confusing Tony

"What?" Tony asked

"The reactor, the design is good. It'll appeal to people and look good and there's no way people won't want to buy reactor tech. It's a huge thing now with all these environmentalists around." Pepper clarified and Tony nodded glad for the subject change.

"Good because I'm done with weapons, done with ruining lives. I've always wanted to save them, make them better and somehow somewhere along the way I lost track of what I really wanted. Between graduating and me taking over the company I seemed to have forgotten who I was, what I could do and what all those years at Xavier's were for but now I'm trying to change you know and trying to become a better man than Obie and a better man than Howard." Tony said and Pepper smiled completely understanding him. Tony had been different, he had changed and then it had happened and he had pulled away. It had been like he hadn't wanted their help, like he resented them for something or just wanted to be left alone to die but then he'd somehow come back and he was their Tony and Pepper had never been happier. She just didn't want to see Tony hurt or even worse... lose him again.

"You already are, it takes a lot to realise your faults and that's something Obie and Howard couldn't do but you did and you're trying to fix them right now and make a change whilst at it and that's amazing." Pepper replied appraisingly

"You flatter me Peps." Tony mocked still self conscious though he tried his best to hide it.

"I'll stop it if you're gonna let it all go to your head." Pepper joked

"Too late." Tony teased

"And to think that for a moment I thought you were mature..." Pepper groaned and Tony smirked

"And you call me crazy..." Tony huffed

"Yeah, I think I may have lost it just a bit." Pepper admitted

"A bit?" Tony questioned

"A lotta bit." Pepper corrected

"That's more like it." Tony nodded as he finished off his drink and leaned forward on the counter with his face resting on his hands.

"Well I've got to go. I just came up here to check on you and you seem fine." Pepper said as she moved to stand up.

"As good as ever." Tony smiled as assuringly as he could manage.

"And don't forget you have a meeting tomorrow morning nine o'clock sharp." Pepper added and Tony groaned. Nine?!

"Noooo, that's so early!" Tony whined never having been one for meetings especially so damn early in the morning.

"I'm not having this debate with you Tony, tomorrow morning, nine o'clock sharp. I'll have Happy pick you up. You better be ready." Pepper said tone leaving no room for debate or negotiation but Tony loved to challenge her.

"I won't be." Tony replied

"You will be." Pepper said not budging one bit.

"I do whatever I like! I'm Tony freaking Stark!" Tony shouted outraged as he raised his arms out wide dramatically.

"And I'm Pepper Potts , your point is?" Pepper said unfazed by Tony's outburst.

"You' evil! That's my point." Tony muttered annoyed.

"And you're a child." Pepper pointed out and Tony smirked.

"A damn sexy child." He corrected.

"An annoying child." Pepper said.

"And you're a bossy mother." Tony fired back smirking.

"Goodbye Tony." Pepper said finally having had enough as she slid off the stool and started walking over to the elevator.

"Bye ice queen!" Tony replied playfully with an over exaggerated wave.

"Go to bed Tony." Pepper sighed as she reached the elevator.

"Care to join me?" Tony asked with a flirty smile and wink knowing Pepper would never. They were best friends and that was it and not to mention how madly in love with Rhodey she was... sure she hadn't said it but he knew when two people liked each other and those two were so in love it was crazy. He'd have to work on that and the next time he saw them... Operation get-crazy-in-love-but-shy-people-to-make-out-and-d ate would be a go... yeah, the name needed some work but you get the gist of it!

"Okayy... I'm leaving now." Pepper said turning to press the button waiting for the elevator to arrive.

"Awww no fun!" Tony whined playfully.

"I'm going now." Pepper repeated and Tony nodded

"Bye!" Tony said yet again as he moved out from the bar

"Remember nine o'clock. I'll have JARVIS wake you." Pepper added knowing JARVIS would hear and make sure to do so.

"You suck!" Tony groaned annoyed because come on that wasn't fair! He needed his damn beauty sleep! This face didn't just happen, sure he was naturally beautiful but he liked his sleep okay!? Not like he got enough with all the nightmares and... those things...

"Love you too." Pepper smirked

"Yeah yeah, love you." Tony gave up with a final wave resigning himself to another night of almost no sleep as he walked away from Pepper heading to the couch for some TV or something knowing he'd probably end up in the lab soon.

"Oh and Tony?" Pepper's voice stopped him making him turn.

"Hmmm?" Tony was too lazy to form a full sentence or word.

"I really am proud of you, you're a great man and don't you ever forget that." Pepper said before stepping into the elevator and disappearing behind closed doors and in that moment Tony noticed that not once during this whole thing or since the beginning of this new project had he thought of Loki or if he'd be proud of him and the thought brought a huge smile to Tony's face because maybe just maybe he was finally moving on.

* * *

**Review for Tony and Loki interaction! And to comment cause your input means a lot Thankx ;P**


	5. New Life

**A/N So here I am with another chapter and this time I brought Loki. YAY! So obviously you all want the Tony and Loki interaction well at least I think you do and I promise it is most definitely coming soon so you may relax. **

**Well this chapter is... I don't know, It took me forever to decide to post this and I hope you don't hate it or anything.** **Katie is also now in this story now and I was wondering, what you think of her? Hate? Like? Not sure? Love? I'd really love to know so yeah read on and PLEASE review. I don't plead for much but I am asking for you to review cause they make my week :D**

**Oh yeah and I don;t think I've done a disclaimer for this story yet X_X OOoops.**

**So Disclaimer for whole story: I don't own the avengers or any of the characters except Katie and others I may add.**

* * *

**5 Years**

Loki took another sharp turn into the next street hoping to god that it wasn't a dead end and continued sprinting down the unusually open street with his scarf billowing in the wind as he dodged the odd person and ran away from the herd of screaming fangirls that only seemed to be getting bigger and closer. He really should've asked his friends to come with him but it had sounded ridiculous in the moment because all he'd wanted to get was his favourite double chocolate mocha with extra whipped cream and a dash of caramel from his favourite coffee shop just down the road and yet here he was... in this giant mess.

He had been ordering his drink in the comfort of his favourite underground coffee shop knowing that no one there would attack him or something when he'd somehow been spotted by a passing group of fans in the street and that was when it had all gone to hell. He had tried to sign as many autographs and take as many pictures as possible when they had attracted far too much attention and he had had to dash so as to avoid being stuck in a crazed mess of fans forever but doing that had landed him right where he was now; sprinting down the streets of London hoping he'd make it home before they caught up. So with a shake of his head Loki sighed and pushed himself further grateful for his long legs, early morning runs and hectic training sessions. How about that? They were actually good for something...

After another check to see that he had lost them Loki slowed to a relatively slow jog then a casual walk laughing to himself because never in a million years had he ever thought it'd be this hard to get a cup of good coffee... it was insane!

And he really couldn't believe where he was at in life; it was kind of crazy when he actually thought about it. Being this big star that everyone knew and apparently loved, it was all too surreal and a little scary actually. After he had gotten his first album out there his life had changed; people actually loved his music and loved _him_! AMAZING right?!

He had been asked to do another album and do tours and signings and interviews and articles and shows and whoa...He was even invited to the most upper class events you could imagine, he met stars and even became friends with them! He even had George Clooney's, Hugh Jackman's and _Anne Hathaway's_ numbers for Pete's sake! CRAZY.

And he could still remember the day when he had thought he wouldn't get the record deal. Could still remember a time when he had been shy about his music and his voice, when he had been afraid people would hate him. When his only audience had been his shampoos and conditioners... And now here he was. As of two weeks ago he was a two time Grammy winner and the top male singer/songwriter in the business. Singing in arenas so big you couldn't count the seats, meeting so many fans you couldn't name half of them and partying so hard he sometimes didn't even remember his own name the morning after... his life was unpredictable, busy, fun, wild and downright tiring but if he had a chance to take it all back and do something else; he wouldn't change a thing.

He loved music, he loved performing! He loved having an outlet for his emotions and seeing how it touched others, how they understood him! And most of all, he loved his fans. He loved how he could change their lives and help them express their emotions with his music. He loved how they understood and how freaking amazing they were. He was not afraid to admit that he had the greatest fans ever. They made performing and writing music worth it, they're the reasons he enjoyed it... but sometimes it got a little crazy like today where they stopped him from getting his coffee. His COFFEE!

Nobody took away Loki's coffee.

So with a tired sigh Loki did a quick surveillance of the area around him checking to make sure there weren't any crazed fans behind him before unlocking his door and stepping into his house. He had bought it earlier on this year after having had enough of staying in the dorms on campus... not that he didn't love rooming with Katie because he did – he had even let her move in with him – but the rooms were so small and horrible and bleh! The house was completely different, it was everything that he had ever wanted and needed. It was perfect; it was large but not too large, had a huge kitchen, a beautiful garden, three floors and sooo much space! And what made it all the more amazing was that he had brought it himself! With his very own money! He had actually been kind of proud of himself, his life was finally coming together and it felt wonderful.

And when he said his life had finally come together he meant in every way; his career was rocking, his friends were bitching, his studies were going, his love life was... interesting and his family life well that was finally working. Yeah, about a year or so ago, Loki had finally found his real parents or more accurately they had found him. He had been driving home when he had gotten the call; his father's assistant had called and asked if they could set up a meeting. Sure he had been sceptical and unsure because you had no idea how many people claimed to be your family when you got famous... but after meeting them and hearing what they had to say, seeing the pictures, the DNA tests, the stories... he had been convinced. Sure in the beginning it had been a bit rocky and awkward but they got over it.

And honestly Loki had practically been convinced the moment he had met them just by looking at them because his father – Lawrence – looked so much like him it was uncanny with his raven black hair, long legs and pale skin all that had been missing were the startling green eyes... And the man was actually kind of funny and adventurous and a real trickster after you got past his serious business exterior and King like posture and loosened him up a bit.

His mom – Fae – was beautiful; where Lawrence had lacked in the green eyes department she had most certainly made up for it with hers. She also had raven black hair and soft lips but where they differed was in her average height and tan skin.

And even if you weren't judging her on her looks you would still think she was beautiful because of her outstanding personality. She was incredibly loving, relaxed, cheeky, smart, funny and a talented cook. They were both so amazing and it hadn't taken too long for Loki to like them and actually see them as family because that was what they were and he really couldn't imagine how he had lived most of his life not knowing them... Well, he was just grateful that he knew them now.

"Hello?!" Loki shouted out as he stepped into the eerily quiet house.

"Honey, I'm home!" Loki shouted again as he walked into the lounge to find Katie lying on the couch in the dark watching the walking dead. Of course... Katie had recently become obsessed with the show after Loki had shown her one episode and sometimes her regretted doing that because that was all she talked about now; walking dead this, walking dead that, walking dead everywhere. Okay, maybe Loki was over-exaggerating just a bit but he felt like Katie cared more about the show than she did about him... Oh god, that had sounded so petty Loki felt like he was gonna puke.

"Oh babe! I missed you." Katie replied as she craned her neck to see a very tired and worn out looking Loki walk in. Whoa, what had happened to him?

"I'm flattered." Loki deadpanned.

"You look like rodent shit." Katie observed and Loki let out a dry chuckle.

"Oh you say the sweetest things..." Loki smiled as he collapsed right onto Katie on the couch knowing she could take his weight.

"Ah damn! You're heavy." Katie hissed from beneath Loki but not making any attempt to move him off of her.

"And you're comfy." Loki said as he stretched his limbs just wanting to relax after his crazy morning.

"That's lovely, could you move a bit... I'm missing the show." Katie replied and Loki shifted so that he was lying on the couch holding her in his arms with her face on his chest facing the TV.

"Happy?" Loki asked and Katie would never admit it but yes she was immensely happy. Even after what? Two years... she still had that not so little crush on her best friend and it was currently growing. Like super fast because god! Loki was just so smart, funny, beautiful, creative, artistic, fit, strong, sexy, talented, crazy, mesmerising, kind, giving, loving, snarky, sarcastic... You know what? She could go on forever and that was the problem! In the beginning she could only do that for what? A minute and now she could talk about her best friend for hours! Talk about just how amazing he was, just how great a friend he was, just how much she _LOVED_ him! And it was bad, it was so so so so so so so so SO bad because yeah, they were amazing friends and Loki loved her but he didn't **LOVE** her at least not in the way she loved him and it hurt but she knew that if she told him how she felt it would ruin everything. Loki would not be her friend and she would lose him and she would rather have him as a friend – no – _best friend_ than lose him so she hid her feelings deep inside hoping that Loki would never find out. And it had worked so far so Katie was fine, she was **happy** with it like this. Well at least that's what she told herself every night...

God, she was screwed.

"Never knew you were such a cuddler." Katie teased snapping out of her Loki-daze or Lo-train or Lo-coma as she called it and Loki smirked oblivious to all of Katie's thoughts.

"Yeah you did and don't pretend you don't like it." Loki replied before turning to look at the screen. Oh... he'd seen this one already.

"She dies in the end." Loki stated and Katie looked outraged, completely forgetting about how much she loved Loki because he had ruined the episode! Evil! He KNEW she hated spoilers!

"Not cool! Spoiler Alert!" Katie screamed punching Loki in the chest and Loki had to admit, she looked kind of cute when she got all angry and annoyed like that. The way her nose scrunched up, the way her eyebrows were drawn downwards, how her full pink lips pulled into a frown... and how her blue grey eyes glistened and shined with the beauty of the night sky... She was beautiful.

"Beautiful." Shit, Loki hadn't meant to say it out loud. Ohhh fuck and now Katie was looking at him doing that cute confused face she did... Oh man, now he'd just have to tell her.

"What?" Katie asked and Loki shrugged feigning nonchalance.

"You're beautiful..." Loki trailed off and for a moment the two just stared at each other not sure what to say... Loki noticed that this had been happening a lot more since they moved in together and Loki didn't know what to think. They were just friends, nothing more. And anyways, if he thought his best friend was beautiful so what? He thought many girls were beautiful and he didn't sleep with them or want to date them... Nope, he just thought they looked exceptionally pleasing to the eye, his eye especially and Katie was beautiful! Even she knew it and Loki knew when to appreciate beauty. Yeah, that was it. He was just appreciating beauty... And man was Katie beautiful... and smart, funny, fun, brave, exciting, witty, sharp, hypnotising, a goddess.

With her blue grey eyes, her cute little nose, tan skin, long wavy brown hair, light freckles, pink cheeks, long legs, warm body, full pink lips that he just wanted to... Wait. No! No no no no no no **_NO_**! Had he just been thinking of, thinking of that?! No because Loki did not have a crush on his best friend and roommate! He didn't and he just couldn't because he just couldn't! It was wrong right? Right. And there were rules against such, right? Right. And anyways this was all pointless because he really DIDN'T and he meant DID **NOT** have a crush on Katie, not at all because he would've noticed if he did. Loki knew when he had a crush and right now he was most definitely not crushing on his best friend. He just knew everything about her, appreciated her beauty and personality and wanted to make her happy like ALL the time... Not a crush, just a really good friendship. Yeah, he just cared about her like any other best friend would.

Right?

"Ha, you say that to all the girls?" Katie teased breaking the tense silence and snapping Loki out of his internal freak out and back into reality. Oh yeah... What were they talking about?

"Yeah but this is the first time I've meant it." Loki replied playing along and Katie giggled.

"Ohhhh, you're good." Katie smirked and Loki shrugged. He had meant it.

"Well I guess I'm not trying hard enough because you my darling deserve the best." Loki said making Katie giggle like a school girl and Loki couldn't help but wish he could hear that sound again. Totally normal.

"Oh Loki!" Katie swooned and that did it for Loki as he burst out into laughter shortly followed by Katie's own laugh, all thoughts of crushes and love gone being replaced by their friendly flirtations and banter. Like how it was supposed to be.

"But I was serious." Loki stated after a while and Katie smiled not knowing how she deserved such an awesome and caring friend.

"About what?" Katie asked and Loki gave her a look.

"All of it." Loki answered before yawning and resting his chin against Katie's head, drawing her closer into his body, both too tired and comfortable to even think of moving away.

"Are you just going to stay here?" Katie asked.

"Of course, where else would I go?" Loki mumbled out and Katie sighed

"I don't know, your bed maybe?" Katie suggested amused and Loki only snuggled in further if that was even humanly possible.

"Too tired..." Loki yawned

"Okay, but you know you can't sleep right? You've got a meeting with your manager just now, an interview after that, movies with the gang and then dinner with Fae and Lawrence." Katie said and Loki loved how she always knew what was going on in his life, he didn't need a planner or a calendar... he had his little Kitty Kat.

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Loki whined wishing he could just hide in a hole and sleep forever or better yet never let go of Katie and stay right where he was forever.

"How about this; I'll make you some coffee – "

"COFFEE!" Loki moaned realising just how much he wanted his coffee and Katie laughed knowing that Loki could not live without his coffee and he had obviously not gotten it this morning.

"Didn't get your coffee this morning?" Katie asked only making Loki groan in annoyance

"Fans." Was Loki's short reply and Katie understood. Loki was crazy popular, fans everywhere around the world loved him and who was she to blame them. Loki was amazing. Too bad he was the most proud and stubborn person in the world...

"Told you to wear your hat." Katie said and Loki groaned.

"I'm not gonna hide." Loki replied

"It's not hiding." Katie defended

"Whatever." Loki said too lazy to go into this whole debate again. Katie and everyone else had already tried to get him to wear disguises or get someone to protect him when he was out but he didn't want to do that. He didn't want to have to hide or behave differently now that his life had changed. He just wanted to be himself and doing this was something he would not do, he was still Loki and Loki never shied away from attention or challenges. He faced them head on.

"Okay... I'm gonna make some food and coffee and you're gonna get up and change cause you look horrible." Katie said as she disentangled herself from Loki's limbs somewhat reluctantly. He was a really good cuddle bear.

"Again, I'm flattered." Loki deadpanned

"I try," Katie beamed and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Hmmm." Loki hummed tiredly about to doze off on the couch.

"Hurry up or you won't get your food." Katie said as she poked him.

"Okay mom." Loki sighed and yeah, sometimes Katie felt like she was his mother but no one could ever replace Fae. The woman was practically superwoman!

"Good boy." Katie teased as she pulled Loki off the couch and onto the floor making him land with a painful thump.

"I hate you." Loki groaned

"No you don't." Katie replied

"I know." Loki smirked

"Now shoo!" Katie said as she nudged Loki with her foot.

"Thanks." Loki replied out of the blue and Katie smiled understanding him completely.

"Don't think this is gonna become an everyday thing." Katie warned playfully.

"Sure it won't." Loki winked.

"It won't." Katie clarified

"That's what you said last time, but you just love me too much..." Loki said in a sing songy voice.

"And who told you that?" Katie asked

"No one needed to, I just knew." Loki replied smugly

"And that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say." Katie pointed out and Loki shrugged honestly, he had thought and said much worse before.

"You liked it anyway." Loki replied

"Whatever, now go!" Katie was on the verge of kicking Loki out if he didn't hurry up. Why did she always have to be the responsible one here?

"Yeah yeah, I'm leaving..." Loki said as he walked out the room leaving Katie to make him some breakfast and man did he love her for that. He honestly didn't know where he would be without her and he sure as hell wouldn't want to find out...

So yeah, in summary. His life right now was awesome, no, it was beyond awesome! He looked good, felt good, did good or well or whatever. Had a successful career, rocking personal life, amazing friends and a super loving family. What more could he ever wish for?

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, it really helps and I'll update sooner the more reviews I get :D**


	6. Old And New Collide

**6 Years**

Tony sat in one of the unrealistically comfortable arm chairs in Charles' office for what felt like the first time in a very long time and it probably had been a very long time judging by how different everything felt and the number of children that were here now. He could barely recognise anyone anymore, they'd all changed and moved on and Tony found himself staring out the window at some mutants longer than others wondering exactly where Charles had found these people because they were amazing... Everything seemed better, even the garden and classes seemed to have been redone but he supposed that after being gone for so many years everything was bound to look different to him...

Yeah, he hadn't really visited in a while or even attempted to accept any of their invites for parties or training or anything like that ever since he had left to go and be a big hotshot in the business world - abandoning his one true family and home in the process. Which was something he really did regret doing sometimes but deep down he knew he wouldn't have done things any other way because in a way he had needed to do it; he had needed to move on and make a life for himself. Proving to himself that he was actually worth something and boy had he done that...

And he didn't feel all too bad about it because everyone had actually kind of understood his discomfort about coming back anyway; or at least that was what they had said but deep down Tony knew that no one would ever actually understand what he went through. What it was like to have had no hope, love or happiness all your life; living out a meaningless facade only to one day happen to stumble across and meet a beautiful yet mysterious boy and fall so hopelessly in love with him...

What it was like to watch as the boy eventually seemed to feel the same, saying he loved you and saving you from the darkness that had become your mind giving you the power and strength to start dreaming, feeling happy and thinking of a great future again only to have your heart torn out by your very own saviour discovering that your very foundation and belief was nothing but a mere lie...

No, no one understood and Tony supposed that no one ever would but he was fine with that because at least they were there for him. At least they hadn't abandoned him and had actually stuck around when it counted; helping him get back on his feet and for that he would always be grateful...

"Tony."

"Yo Tony."

"Asshole!"

"Hey! That's not nice." Tony teased as he was snapped out of his thoughts and brought back to reality where he was sitting in Charles' office with all of his old friends there with him. He honestly hadn't known that they would all be there when he had decided to visit and apparently they hadn't known he was coming either. Somehow he had just happened to choose their monthly meeting day to visit hence everyone being there. Coincidence? A very cool coincidence... though Tony wouldn't be surprised if some of this was Charles' doing, the guy had a thing for meddling. Not that Tony minded this because he had kind of missed his bros and girls, phone calls and whatnot just weren't as awesome as being seeing them in real life.

"Well it's true and we were just trying to get you back from la la land or wherever you were in that big head of yours..." Clint shrugged and Tony smirked before frowning. His head wasn't big... Oh! He meant it figuratively!

"Touché and what, you miss me?" Tony teased earning eyerolls from just about everyone confirming Tony's thoughts. Yeah, they had totally missed him but who wouldn't? He was freaking Tony Stark after all...

"Oh you did! Awww! That's so sweet! I love you too Natasha!" Tony mocked earning a playful death glare from Natasha and something akin to a smile. Oh yeah, he still had it.

"Whatever man, I bet you were off daydreaming about curvaceous blonds and brunette beauties or something like that." Remy replied earning a smirk from Tony.

"Oh dammit! How'd you know?" Tony joked earning a few laughs from everyone.

"Once a playa, always a playa bro." Bruce teased earning a bark of laughter from Tony.

"Well when you look like this, have brains like mine and have this smile? The ladies just come and how can I – being the generous man I am – deny them such awesomeness?" Tony said earning a bunch of scoffs from everyone.

"Still a cocky bastard ey?" Steve asked and Tony shrugged.

"Never denied it Cap." Tony said.

"Gosh, I totally forgot just how annoying you are." Steve sighed and Tony grinned proudly.

"Don't act like you don't love it Babe." Tony smirked loving how easy and relaxed he could be with his friends. It was nice to not act like some proper idiot all the time... not that he ever did, but it was nice not to be expected to do so.

"No comment." Steve replied and Tony just smiled before turning to everyone else and noticing how so much and so little had changed if that made any sense... They all looked the same, acted the same, sounded the same but they just weren't the same. They had all grown up, the years had changed them and Tony knew it was the same for him. He wasn't the handsome and annoying but smart kid anymore... He was all grown up. He was smarter and stronger and a tad bit more mature. He may not act it but he did know when to behave and when to joke, he did know when to be quiet and when to speak and it just shocked Tony because if he had changed so much... how much had they changed? And how had they changed? He had missed so much.

"So Tony, like where have you been? What happened?" Thor decided to ask and Tony sighed thinking about all there was to say.

"Everywhere man, I've been everywhere, I've seen everything, done everything and I've never felt better. I've moved on, I've actually grown up you know? Taken responsibility, I realised I can't be a kid forever and that I need to make a change out there and not in the bad way so yeah... I'm now CEO of Stark Industries making lots of money and all. I'm the Iron Man as well so that's cool. Everything is chilled; my life's a never ending cycle of work and play. I go to really lame charity balls, I meet hot models, say Fuck you to the governor... the usual." Tony sighed and ended with a dry chuckle. There was just so much to say but he just couldn't. He couldn't fit how he felt, how he'd been doing, what he'd done, what he'd been doing and all that was in between into words. It wasn't something he could just tell people because he knew they wouldn't understand anyway.

"Wow, Starky's all grown up..." Jane teased and Tony smirked

"Speaking about growing up... How's my little peanut doing?" Tony asked as he looked towards Jane's stomach which was now showing and she smiled.

"Your peanut?" Jane joked and Tony beamed.

"But of course! He's my little boy!" Tony replied enthusiastically and Jane laughed along with everyone else.

"He's doing good the doctor says."Jane finally answered and Tony smiled affectionately at Jane. She and Thor were perfect, perfect for each other and perfect for their child. He knew that they would be awesome parents and that little peanut would be lucky to have parents like them. You know? Ones that were actually in love and cared...

"You know what you gonna name him?" Tony asked and Thor and Jane shook their heads.

"Don't you dare suggest peanut." Thor joked and Tony scoffed.

"As if, I'm a lot more classy than that... You should totally name him Tony." Tony said and Jane just laughed earning a frown from Tony.

"Oh come on! It'd be perfect! And wouldn't it be awesome if he could say that he was named after THE Tony Stark! That is a privilege man!" Tony exclaimed and Thor snorted.

"Suuure." Thor said voice dripping with badly hidden sarcasm.

"Don't believe me? Peanut like's it? Don't you peanut?" Tony asked as he moved to put his ear to Jane's stomach.

"You're crazy." Thor said and Tony smirked before standing up with a triumphant smile.

"Yeah, he just said that he likes it." Tony said with complete and utter conviction.

"And how do you know that?" Jane asked and Tony shrugged, well wasn't it obvious.

"He just told me." Tony replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmmmm." Jane hummed highly amused by Tony's antics. She just knew he'd be a great uncle to her kid somehow.

"Don't listen to them peanut... You'll get your name and we'll be awesome together okay? You can be a mini me and Uncle Tony will take you out for Ice-cream and Burger King and sweets and parties...I'll buy you a bike and a cool Stark phone and any toy you want. I'll help you sneak out to parties and clubs and teach you how to dress nicely... I'll even teach you how to score dates with girls, and how to make teachers do whatever you want and how to ace all your tests and not be a nerd. And we can be prank masters you and me, we can rule the world with our awesomeness! We'll be unstoppable!" Tony whispered to Jane's stomach and everyone watched amused and touch by Tony's behaviour. That had been one of the sweetest and funniest things they'd ever seen.

"I worry for when you get your hands on peanut." Jane sighed wondering when they'd started calling her little boy peanut.

"As you should..." Tony smirked before cackling evilly making everyone laugh as he started to choke on air. Mean people...

"Now that... was a fail." Remy said as he handed him a glass of water.

"Shut up." Tony smirked somewhat gratefully as he chugged down the whole glass.

"I don't think that's possible..." Darcy teased and Remy frowned playfully.

"Yeah, I do feel sorry for you; having to spend the rest of your life with this idiot... shame." Tony joked and Remy feigned hurt whilst Darcy couldn't help but laugh.

"I know... stupid of me right?" Darcy sighed and Tony nodded.

"You know, you can still back out now. No one will blame you." Tony said and Darcy pretended to actually consider it much to Remy's shock and everyone else's amusement.

"Nah, I love him too much." Darcy said after a moment of thought and Remy smirked.

"Oh you..." Remy said as he pulled her into his arms holding her flush against his body. God these two were so sweet it made their teeth hurt!

"Yeah yeah, you love me too." Darcy replied before pecking Remy on the lips and Tony just watched the exchange with a smile on his face. God, why did all his friends have to be so damn cute! It just wasn't right! And they were all so bloody happy and in love! Every single one of them had someone to share their lives with and it was in moments like this where Tony's heart hurt as he remembered when he and Loki had once been like that. Once been that close, mushy and inseparable. When he had thought that they'd end up like that but obviously they hadn't and Tony needed to forget about it but like they say... you never forget your first love and Loki had been Tony's one and only love.

"You know what? You guys are ju – "

"OH MY GOD." Phil cut Tony's sentece (quite rudely by the way) and everyone turned to see him gaping in shock? Happiness? Anger? Nervousness? Fear? Well it was something they couldn't place and just like that the playful and happy mood was broken and replaced withan anxious and wary one because Phil had that _look, _that look that he got when he'd just seen something. Something important and Tony had a feeling that this something important would change everything.

"What Phil?" Steve asked concerned for his husband as usual but before Phil could even bother to reply, the distinct and loud sound of a table snapping in half and a painful groan echoed throughout the silent room and without a moment's hesitation everyone turned to see that yes, one of the tables in Charles' office had been broken but exactly what had broken it was the thing that made everyone stop and stand still as if time had frozen because right in the middle of the shattered table lay a seemingly unconscious tall half-naked man and looking closer; the pale white skin, raven black hair, mile long legs, pink lips, long eyelashes, slender fingers and high cheekbones became even more recognisable as they realised that the foreign man that had seemingly fallen out of nowhere and onto the table was none other than their old friend.

Loki.

* * *

**Please Review**


	7. Lives Collide

**You know what? I'm sorry for this chapter, I think it's horrible or not as good as i wanted it to be cause I dunno, it's just not cool but I'm posting it. Posting it because i'm on holiday and I really wanted to give you guys something though no gift is probably better than a sucky gift right? Well I'm sorry and i hope you don't hate it or puke because you find this chapter so bloody horrifying cause that would suck and i'd feel so bad about it. I hope you somehow find a way to like it and I would relaly love it if you guys reviewed you know? They make me feel better and they actually to help and it's nice to know that someone is actually reading this story and that i'm not wasting my time posting chapters for a story that will never be read or loved or liked even.**

**So yeah, reviews please and the song for this chapter i kinda just thought of it today when i heard it somewhere and i was like oh my gosh! Haven't heard this song in like forever and i realised it kinda sorta links into the story well at least Loki's half of the story. So yeah the song is Good Life by One Republic.**

**Read on.**

* * *

**Continued...**

"Umph whoa… teleporting's a bitch!" Loki chuckled as he slowly moved to stand up noticing that nope, he wasn't in his room anymore and the people that were currently in the room definitely hadn't been there when he had fallen asleep last night. In fact, the people in the room all seemed to be gaping quite openly at him with various looks of surprise, happiness, confusing and of course… anger though why? He didn't know and honestly he didn't care. What he really cared about right now was where the hell he was and the fact that he seemed to be half naked at the moment; the only item of clothing on him being his much too revealing underwear though in his defense he hadn't really been expecting guests… or expecting to be teleported to god knows where in his sleep but that was life right? And not like he hadn't found himself in weirder situations before…

"What? Never had a half naked man fall out of the sky and onto your table before?" Loki joked lightheartedly hoping he wouldn't get sued for this because it really wasn't his fault! And he was injured for Christ sakes, they had to take pity on him…

"Loki?!" a female voice shrieked in disbelief and Loki winced at the painful sound. Well he sure as hell hadn't been expecting that reaction… But any reaction was better than a lawsuit right?

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it out." Loki smirked before he turned to face the short brunette girl who had screamed. Oh, she was cute in that weird Shakespearian type of way. Well it was a good thing he liked Shakespeare then.

"Oh my god! It's you!" The woman screamed as she ran to him pulling him into a huge hug that Loki could only return though uncertainly.

"Yeah and it's you…" Loki smiled weirdly and the woman frowned.

"Where have you been? What have you done? Why did you leave? What HAPPENED?!" The questions just kept coming and Loki slapped his hand over her mouth not wanting to be rude but god! The lady asked a lot of questions…

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked obviously confusing the woman if the look on her face was any way to judge.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? I'm talking about YOU?!" She exclaimed after Loki had removed his hands and he was starting to regret it.

"Yeah I gathered but who are you?" Loki asked and the room seemed to freeze as the words were uttered because what?

"What do you mean who am I?" She asked even more confused than before.

"I mean exactly that… Not that I mind you running to me and screaming my name. You can scream my name all night if you like." Loki winked and really it was kind of sad how that was one of his initial reactions to everything. Flirt flirt flirt and charm… his motto for life! Though you'd think an honorary in Music, Business and Psychology would think of more important things but in his defence he was a man and she was beautiful. What else did you expect?

But before he could even think to say something else, he was kicked in a place where no man should ever be kicked – his family jewels – and Loki doubled over in pain because fuck fuckity fuck fuck! That had hurt! Who the hell kicked a man when he was down anyway?! Especially a cheap shot!

Whimpering – like a man mind you – Loki hoped no permanent damage had been done to his babies because yeah even he would like to have children some day you know… like when he was old and delusional enough to think it a great idea. He clearly wasn't there yet but he had hopes and dreams and he could slowly see them fading away as the painful throbbing continued.

And for the life of him Loki couldn't think of anything that he could've possibly done to deserve a kick in the dick. Did he flirt with the wrong girl or something? Was this payback for breaking the table or did the universe and everyone in it just hate him? Loki really couldn't tell, far too focused on the pain that hadn't subsided one bit and the not so tall very pissed off figure looming above his crumpled form.

"What the fucking hell?!" Loki snapped as he managed to straighten himself up moving away from the shocked woman and think past the pain and confusion.

"What was that about?!" Loki screamed right into the man's face struggling to contain the urge to beat the man up right there and then. The man definitely deserved it; nobody touched Loki there! Well without permission of course…

"You know what that was about." The man growled back and Loki scoffed.

"No I really really don't know exactly what I did to deserve a kick in the dick but maybe if you told me I may not give into my urge to break your kneecaps and have you crawling to the hospital for help." Loki growled in reply towering over the man, the guy really wasn't that tall. He was about uhhh two to three inches shorter than Loki but he was still by all means just as intimidating.

"Oh don't spew that crap at me! You know what you did! You know how you fucking lied to and hurt me!" Tony snapped shoving Loki away and Loki tried not to think about how warm and soft but calloused the man's hands were on his sensitive and cool skin. Wasn't he supposed to be pissed?

"NO I don't! I don't know what I did! I don't know where I am! I don't know why I'm here! And I sure as hell don't know YOU!" Loki barked back his body shaking with barely contained rage. Oh there it was…

"You fucking LIAR!" Tony shouted before tackling Loki to the ground and punching his face repeatedly but what was weird was that Loki was just taking it all, not trying to fight him or push him off or anything. He just lay there taking the beating without a care or single worry in the world and that only served to piss Tony off more because he wanted Loki to hurt. To cry and scream and feel what he'd felt when he'd tossed his away like an old sandwich.

"Tony!" A male voice barked but through Tony's rage induced madness he didn't hear it. He just kept going like there was no tomorrow. God he hated Loki's guts.

"Tony!" The man screamed again and before Tony knew what was going on he was being violently pulled off of Loki and thrown to the other side of the room where he was held back by the other occupants of the room. Well thank god.

Loki sighed and dropped his head back onto the cold hard floor relishing in the feel of it against the throbbing bruises that were forming on his back from the perfectly executed tackle he had received. He didn't even want to think about what his face and torso looked like right then if his back hurt like it did but he could feel the bruises and cuts on his cheeks, the swelling in his mouth and on his eye and the blood flowing from his nose and mouth.

Loki didn't bother worry because it was nothing a little Magic couldn't heal right? He would be fine, of that he was certain but what he didn't know was why he had just lay there and taken the beating, why he hadn't responded and kicked his ass or why he hadn't at least tried to shove him off or snap at him because the man sure as hell did deserve it. Maybe he had felt sorry for the man?

"Loki, are you okay?" The man who had pulled his crazy ass attacker off him said and Loki shrugged unable to move from his spot. He was far too tired to even attempt standing by himself, he would just lie there on the nice floor and enjoy the view… but the man seemed to sense this as he offered him a hand to pull him up onto shaky legs. God his attacker could pack a punch.

"When am I never?" Loki tried for a smirk before wincing at the pain it brought onto his cut and swollen mouth. He was sure he looked like shit.

"What I want to know is why I shouldn't sue him for harassment." Loki said as his body started to glow a bright green; healing his wounds as it clothed him in a pair of black tight fitting jeans, a turquoise tank top and black supergas. At least he wasn't half nude and covered in blood and bruises anymore. Wait, had he just said sue him for harassment?

"Harassment?! You've got to be kidding me! You deserved every bit of that and much more!" The man shouted as his friends held him back and Loki scowled.

"You're really still sticking with that? After I LET you use me as your personal punching bag?! Are YOU fucking kidding me!? I don't even know you!" Loki replied annoyed because this man was an ungrateful prick.

Wait, he didn't know Tony?

"Oh really? Don't know me!? Is that what you're going with now? Oh so you don't remember how you broke my heart, left me in pieces and didn't look back not once!? How you threw me away like trash? How you left us?!" Tony shouted and Loki's face took on a look of realization as if he finally understood what was going on and for some reason everyone doubted that he really did.

"Oh… you're one of those people." Loki sighed somewhat sympathetically. What?

"One of THOSE people!? So now I'm just another person you knew?!" Tony snapped and Loki frowned thinking of another way to phrase this without annoying the emotionally hurt man.

"No no darling I'm sure you are different, I'm sure you're amazing and a lovely guy and I'm sorry for what I did to you I – "

"I don't want your shit apology!" Tony snapped and Loki flinched at the pure hatred in the guy's tone before lifting his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Okay I get it, I hurt you. I used you, I played you and you didn't like it. You thought what we had was love and special… but I'm sorry, I don't do love and don't take me leaving you in the morning personally or anything. I do it to everyone, I don't do commitments." Loki said and Tony and everyone frowned. The fuck? First he didn't recognize Darcy, his best friend since forever and now he thought Tony was some sort of a fling? Had he been serious about not knowing them? What the fuck was going on here?

"What the hell are you rambling on about!?" Tony replied and Loki was now confused. Okay, so he wasn't a one night stand who fell in love with him… then what was this all about?

"Okay I have no fucking idea what's going on here. I've fell out of thin air into your house thing, broken your table and probably got a million splinters in my back, gotten both physically and verbally abused by you guys and I don't even know WHY! Not to mention that I have no idea where I am and who you guys are." Loki said and there it was again. That whole I don't know you people act but unlike everyone else Tony wasn't buying this crap.

"Sure you don't… lying like always right? Old habits die hard don't they Liesmith?" Tony spat and Loki growled annoyed.

"I don't know what your problem is – "

"YOU!" Tony cut in and something in Loki seemed to snap.

"Well then get the hell over me because I'm nothing special!" Loki shouted back silencing the room before he continued.

"I don't even get why you're hung up over this! Over me of all people! I'm just Loki! JUST Loki Laufeyson the freak, monster, killer, liar, cheater, deceiver or whatever evil term floats your boat! There is nothing special about me, nothing grand or awesome or even desirable! I'm me! And you need to get over whatever fantasy or idea that you have of me because I obviously HURT you like I hurt everyone else who expects something from me. Who thinks I'm capable of doing good! But I'm NOT so you can shout, you can scream, you can hate me or cry about me or even beat me up but no one, NO ONE will ever be harder on me than I am on myself because I know better than anyone else how much of a problem I am! I'm everyone's issue, everyone's nightmare! The world's biggest failure and I sure as hell don't need strangers like you to tell me that." Loki spat venomously and for once Tony was speechless, well as speechless as Tony could be.

"MY god! Still playing the pity card after all these years Loki!? Are you kidding me?!" Tony exclaimed disbelievingly and everyone in the room couldn't help but glare at Tony because they could tell something was wrong here. Loki was acting weird and Tony was too hurt to see it. This wasn't their Loki, this guy didn't remember a thing. Sure he looked the same, possibly acted and felt the same… but he wasn't the same. Something had happened to him and they wanted to know what.

"Goddamit Tony! Shut the fuck up for once and listen to him!" The small brunette who Loki had hit on earlier spoke up and Mr. Pissy pants – as Loki had so aptly named him – glared at her.

"You should listen to Juliet over there." Loki remarked and the girl raised her eyebrow in question.

"Juliet?" The girl asked and Loki shrugged, he didn't know her name.

"Now this day hasn't gone how I like most my Sundays to go and there's two things that I could do right now taking into account all that's happened recently; I could… file a lawsuit for harassment which trust me wouldn't be good for you guys since I know the best lawyers in the world and not to mention the media would be all over this ruining your image however great or small it is for a good long while. Or I could not do that and spare us the long process of meetings and me the long process of interviews and you could oh I don't know explain this mess to me?" Loki suggested slipping back into his cool and collected Loki like persona but no one missed the hint of a threat behind his words as he spoke and honestly it's not like they were going to let Loki leave without getting and giving an explanation anyway but Loki obviously didn't know that if he was threatening a lawsuit.

"You don't know us do you?" The golden retriever asked and Loki glared at him.

"Well no shit! And if this is how you treat strangers I feel sorry for anyone who ever had the displeasure of meeting you." Loki growled

"You're Loki right?" He asked and Loki face palmed

"Oh I don't know, am I? Oh look, the tag on my T-shirt says Loki so I must be he. Are we done with the stupid questions?" Loki deadpanned.

"No such thing as stupid questions." Someone said and Loki smirked

"Yeah, just stupid people." Loki replied

"Well we chose the second option." The golden retriever said and Loki looked confused

"Rather not be sued you know?" He added and Loki nodded understanding.

"Yeah most people prefer not to be so start explaining and make sure to keep your pet under control; I wouldn't want to have to get my hands dirty." Loki said ignoring the deep growl – that only served to prove Loki's point – that came from Mr. Pissy Pants

"He's not a pet." Red replied and Loki shrugged honestly not caring. After what that man had done and said to him… he didn't owe him an ounce of respect.

"Yeah yeah he's just a really Pissed off man hell-bent on beating the pretty out of me." Loki said and was pleased to find that the girl smirked.

"He has good reason though." Red replied and Loki nodded, yes and he would love to know what that reason was.

"Oh, let me guess… It's Sexy boy met Hot boy. Sparks flew. Hot boy pined over Sexy boy for years. Sexy boy never really noticed. Sexy and Hot boy got stuck together and Sexy boy and Hot boy fell for each other. Sexy boy and Hot boy were cutest, best, most perfect couple ever. Sexy boy had to go away. Hot boy and Sexy boy tried to make it work. Sexy boy broke up with Hot boy and broke his heart. Now Hot boy hates Sexy boy." Loki joked and tensed when no one laughed or even smiled telling him he was so off it was crazy.

"Well yeah." A tall handsome man with long brown hair and a dark eyes said making Loki laugh because that's ridiculous.

"You're funny. Now who the hell are you guys and why I'm here?" Loki asked choosing not to talk about the topic anymore because that story was crazy and random and Loki would never fall in love much less forget he had ever done so.

"How about you tell us who the hell you are." Romeo – as Loki had now named him – countered.

"Or I could leave." Loki stood up off the chair only to be stopped by a strong male's voice.

"You wouldn't." The man said and Loki turned to face a tall blond and blue eyed man. Not the giant golden retriever, no the other one. Cute face, strong build, firm ass from what Loki could tell and Loki would have totally hit that if he wasn't certain the man was taken. He had morals... Most of the time.

"What, you think you could stop me?" Loki asked as his eyes flashed a dangerous red.

"No I don't think we could but you want to stay here." All American boy said and Loki smirked.

"What makes you think that sweetheart?" Loki asked not missing how Mr. Pissy Pant's jaw tightened at the pet name.

"Oh don't get all possessive now 'Hot boy', it's just a word." Loki directed at Tony earning an annoyed scoff from the guy as he shrugged off the arms holding him back.

"Because you're curious." All American boy finally replied and Loki smiled.

"Yeah, one of my many flaws…" Loki smiled

"Now I'm only going to ask this one more time because I actually have a life to get back to and honestly this is getting soooooo boring. Who are you?" Loki asked turning serious again as he waited for the answer.

"We're your family." Juliet said bluntly straight to the point and Loki was actually silenced right then and there as his mind went reeling.

**X**

**"I can't take letting even more people down, letting you guys – my family down – letting you guys see the failure that I am but I'm no Mahatma Ghandi or anything like that. I'm just me and I'm so afraid of him and what will happen when I set foot on that stage. I need help." Loki sobbed again, not caring for the tear that ran down his cheek because he was messed up and hiding in a bathroom with his boyfriend so he could cry all he wants. Not like his reputation could get any worse right?**

**X**

Loki winced as he blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear his vision and focus again. What had that been?

"Yeah, that's hilarious. Now tell me who you are." Loki said again disregarding whatever that had been just a few moments ago.

"Yeah you're right. We're family, you're not. You abandoned us, left us and hurt us. You're not family. You're a monster, you're just as bad as Odin." Tony sneered and watched as everyone's faces took on looks of horror and anger and Loki couldn't help but feel as though he should've been offended or something but he couldn't seem to get his mind working as he felt really dizzy all of a sudden. Weird.

"Uh, ouch I'm hurt. Insulted in fact, that hit me right here… in the heart. You have forever hurt me and I'm gonna go and cry to my mom about how the little boy hurt me. He called me, Okan? Obin? Ougin? Or whatever, you wounded me oh so greatly." Loki feigned hurt because he had no idea what the hell was going on. Who was Ougin anyway? Sounded like some ugly gay ogre or something…

"It's Odin." The giant golden retriever said and Loki smirked unable to keep the amusement off his face.

"Hehe, Odin." Loki snorted clearly finding this hilarious

"That's a really weird sounding name." Loki laughed because man he had thought his own name was unique though he being him made it awesome but Odin? That just sounded gay, all offence to whomever the man was.

"You're laughing." All American boy deadpanned and Loki couldn't help but burst into more laughter because this guy was killing him. Duh he was laughing!

"Yeah, it's what people do when they find something hilarious. You should try it some time, just seeing your smile is bound to brighten up my day love." Loki winked and purposefully ignored the glare sent his way by Mr. Pissy Pants because the jealousy had been hot in the beginning but now it was kind of a turn off, though that wasn't going to stop him from being a complete flirt.

"How can you find the man who made your life a living hell funny?!" Oh so the human puppy could bark…

"Well cause I don't know him and if his influence and who he was was so important don't you think he would've made enough of an imprint on my mind or affected me so much that I would remember him?" Loki challenged because he did remember some things, he remembered important things and this guy clearly wasn't important.

"You'd think we would've made enough of an imprint." Juliet muttered and Loki scowled not liking how down the mood had suddenly gotten. He hadn't meant it like that…

"I'm sorry." Loki tried and everyone seemed to scowl simultaneously at the words and that would've been awesome if they all hadn't looked so damn sad.

"You can't apologise for something you don't know about." Romeo said

"I can, if I mean it." Loki countered and he did because he may be a bastard and rude and annoying but he wasn't blind. He knew when people were hurting and he didn't like it, he wasn't some sort of unsympathetic and uncaring prick. He actually liked to make people feel happy.

"You can't possibly mean it if you've forgotten 18 years of your life!" The small and pretty girl – Pixie stick Loki had named her – standing beside the giant golden retriever snapped and Loki sighed heavily.

"Well I'm sorry! It's not like I forgot on purpose! It's not like I wanted this to happen! I didn't plan for my life to turn out this way!" Loki exclaimed hating how everyone always blamed him, how this was always his fault. How he could never do anything right! Yeah because he was supposed to predict his own future and somehow stop it! God, he wasn't some supernatural being! He wasn't GOD! People just needed to stop expecting the world from him and maybe they'd be happy.

"And besides it doesn't matter anymore. I honestly don't care about my past or what I was and did because it's all behind me. It's irrelevant and unimportant. I'm doing fine, no , great without knowing. All that matters is what I've got right now which is:

The best friend every guy dreams of, the mother of every little boy's dreams, the badass father of all badass fathers and the most amazing little genius brother in the world along with a couple of once in a lifetime friends…

Really, I've got all I could ever wish for, all I need and thinking about what I lost all those years ago is just a waste of time to me." Loki stated hating how some of the people in the room flinched as if his words physically hurt them.

"Well that's fucking awesome for you Loki, you can go back to your freaking awesome life and forget about your friends and family here like you did last time." Mr. Pissy Pants said and Loki would've said something smart back but his mind went blank the only thing filling it being memories he didn't remember ever having lived.

**X**

**"Do me a favour and don't forget about our friends alright? I want you to live life, live it as if I am right beside you because I would never be able to live with myself if I was the reason you turn into an anti-social hermit." Loki replied only half joking.**

**"Tony Stark an anti-social hermit? Not possible babe." Tony smirked and Loki smiled knowing that Tony would be just fine.**

**X**

"Well you're clearly not much of a family if you're still holding a grudge over something I allegedly did years ago. I thought family was meant to be understanding, loving and forgiving but all I see here is a judgmental and unforgiving prick. If you were my family then I'm sure as hell glad I left." Loki replied having shaken off the weird thoughts.

"Feeling's mutual babe." He sneered back

"Not like we need you anyway." He added

**X**

**"Give me one good reason." Tony said coldly and Loki winced at the pure anger in that tone.**

**"I need you." Loki choked out as tears welled up in his eyes. "I miss you Anthony and I shouldn't have done what I did. Please." Loki begged and Tony almost cracked at the tears in Loki's eyes and the sound of his voice. Almost.**

**"Please Anthony." Loki begged **

**X**

Loki stumbled a bit as the images attacked his mind and his vision swam the only thing registering in his mind being dizziness.

"Yeah, you don't need me. This is all pointless and I should leave." Loki agreed only just barely able to think straight with his mind the mess it currently was.

"You should've never come back." He spat and Loki involuntarily flinched at the words but why? He didn't care…

Right?

**X**

**"So even though it's taken me much too long to realise this, what I'm saying is that I'm a stupid, crazy, insecure, cliché, sappy, broken, childish, narcissistic, asshole. Who's incredibly insensitive, mischievous, rude, careless, weak, delusional, ridiculous and a complete and utter fool but this nut job right here is in love with you…" Loki said as he stepped off the table and moved to stand right in front of Tony.**

**"I love you Anthony Edward Stark and I miss you and I need you and I can't live without you." Loki said**

**X**

Loki tripped and fell down on the floor onto his knees worrying everyone as his skin went extremely pale and he started sweating.

"Loki are you okay?" Golden retriever said though he knew it was a stupid question. Of course the man was okay, he looked as if he was about to faint.

"Yeah, uh. Right as rain I am! Just need to lie down for a bit you know?" Loki said breathing heavily as he looked up at them with hooded eyes. Nope, he was not okay.

"Whoa! There's two puppies!" Loki exclaimed pointing at the space beside Thor.

"Okay, you're not fine." Thor said and Loki shook his head denying it still and in that moment he reminded them of their old Loki more than he had in the past hour because he was still as stubborn as hell.

"I'm fine, I can stand. Watch." Loki said as he made a very valiant attempt to stand only to stumble and end up leaning on the couch beside him.

"Suure you're fine." Juliet said disbelievingly

"We can help, we're here for you just let us help." Juliet offered

**X**

**"Shhhh Loki... it's alright. You're alright babe and we're all here. I'm here okay?" Tony cooed as he rubbed his arms on Loki's back in comforting circles knowing it would calm him down from whatever this was.**

**"I'm lost... I'm so lost Anthony." Loki sobbed into his shirt**

**"Please save me..." Loki whimpered**

**"Shhh Loki, I'll always be there for you..." Tony whispered reassuringly as he kissed Loki's forehead, tenderly dragging the boy into his lap.**

**X**

Loki seemed to pale even more as he started shivering like crazy worrying everyone even more but whilst they were freaking out Loki realised what was going on. The visions, the dizziness, shivering, sweating, light-headedness, the buzzing… it was happening again.

"My phone, it's in my back pocket. The password is 'MIML247' letters all in caps. You gonna call speed dial number 3 and when she answers you're gonna tell her 'it's happening again' okay?" Loki asked no one in particular but he knew that someone would understand.

"What's happening again?" pixie stick asked concerned and Loki was flattered, they cared. How sweet of them.

"IT'S happening again." Loki clarified

"It?" She asked and Loki nodded

"Why are we doing this, who is she? What the hell's going on? Are you okay?" Juliet asked frantically and Loki winced at the noise, he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Just do what I said and and… a…" Loki swayed dangerously.

"And?" Romeo asked just as concerned and Loki snapped back to attention.

"Everything'll be f-fine." Loki finished before dropping down onto the floor with a painful thud shocking everyone as they raced to his side eyes filled with worry and Loki was surprised to find that Mr. Pissy Pants was no different.

"Loki, LOKI!" He heard someone scream though it sounded far away.

"Oh and… don't –" Loki mumbled half awake

"Don't what?" Oh it was All American Boy

"Don't touch my skin." And just like that Loki was out leaving behind him a crowd of worried friends and family kneeling around his unconscious body all unsure of what to do.

"What do we do?" Thor asked concerned for his brother and for a long while it was silent, everyone still trying to process what had just happened until someone finally spoke up.

"We call speed dial #3."

* * *

**Do me an amazing favour and Review?**


	8. Story Time

**This is super huge just cause I love you guys so yeah enjoy and yeah I hope it's not too confusing and clears up a few confusing things from the last chapter.**

* * *

"Help!" Loki startled awake from his nightmare with an ear piercing shriek of pain as he sat up in the bed panting and sweating as if he'd just ran a marathon or even worse... been tortured and the feeling was all too familiar to Loki. He really had never liked sleeping, nightmares tended to be a constant for him. He dreamt of things he couldn't understand, things he didn't know and when he woke up the only sign of having a nightmare was his physical state but in his mind he could never recall exactly what happened or why he felt the way he did – empty and alone. It was something he didn't like to dwell on much, it tended to get depressing.

As if suddenly waking up Loki sat up straighter and realised, a little belatedly, that no he wasn't in his room and that this sure as hell wasn't his super soft and extravagantly large bed but rather someone else's which was weird considering that he really couldn't remember having gone home with some random person the previous night. Actually, he couldn't remember anything from the previous day at all well at least until he looked up and was met with numerous faces expressions ranging from concerned to uncaring and all eyes seemed to be trained on him. Oh, that's what had happened.

"Fuck guys, the staring is getting a little creepy." Loki sighed as he ran a tired hand over his face wiping off the sweat and brushing his no doubt unruly hair out of his face. God, he needed a shower.

"Oh sorry." All American boy said and Loki rolled his eyes as he sank back into the bed hoping he could just disappear because his week was not going how he had planned for it to go. Not that anything ever did but a little change would've been nice.

"No apology necessary; I am the one who crashed here out of nowhere and messed up your day." Loki replied as he checked his energy levels and as he suspected they were so weak the most he could do was produce a small light and nothing more. Shit, now how was he supposed to get out of there?

"Shame on you Drefan, causing trouble everywhere you go..." A voice said from the shadows and Loki squinted his eyes as he tried to see and wrack his brain for exactly who it was because only a handful of people knew his middle name and his dad wasn't here (on a business trip in Tokyo), his mom never called him that and Bly well... it just couldn't be him, could it?

"Drefan?" Loki heard someone murmur from the side but he was too busy gaping at the man who had just stepped out of the shadows to care. Oh My Gosh.

"BLY?!" Loki exclaimed in shock as the man beamed and tackled Loki down onto his bed starting up a wrestling match between the two as they played like children who hadn't seen each other in forever.

"DRE!" The man supposedly named Bly screamed as he stopped fighting and pulled Loki into a huge hug that Loki seemed to be more than happy to return if not completely eager and excited.

"What in the hells name are you doing here lil bro?" Loki asked and ohhhh, they were brothers. Well now that it was mentioned they could all suddenly see the resemblance between the two, they could almost be twins him and Loki if it wasn't for Bly's startling grey eyes but other than that everything seemed the same. This family had a majorly strong gene.

"Well when I get a crazy and super worried call from mom saying that you went out and did something stupid again... I kind of have to be there to see how much you've fucked up so I can laugh in your face." Bly replied and Loki scoffed shoving the man playfully.

"Well laugh all you want Bright because this time I didn't fuck up... much." Loki smirked teasing him with his middle name. Loki would never get over that; Blythe Brighton Laufeyson.

"And wait, shouldn't you be off being a shining star somewhere? Showing off your brightness for the entire world to see? Yeah! What about your studies and all that nerdy stuff?" Loki asked realising his bro was still in uni and shouldn't be here, not that he didn't want him here... but he honestly didn't need everyone to come running just cause he was a little sick. He was a big boy.

"Don't call it nerdy stuff like you didn't do it too." Bly said defensively and Loki smirked.

"Yeah but nothing's nerdy when I do it." Loki replied easily earning an eyeroll from just about everyone in the room.

"See! Even they think you're an arrogant asshole." Bly pointed out as he looked towards everyone that had gathered in the room as if they mattered in their conversation which according to Loki, they didn't.

"And since when do I care what others think? So studying! Shouldn't you be somewhere else working your ass off?" Loki got back to the point and Bly smirked.

"What? Trying to get rid of me are you? Haven't seen me in two years and when I do show up you chase me away like this?" Bly replied as he wiped invisible tears from his eyes making Loki snort in amusement.

"Don't play that card, I'm not gonna say it." Loki said not falling for his little brother's scheme.

"But it'll make me feel better to know that my brother loves and missed me..." Bly replied still pouting and Loki looked away, he hated puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work Bly." Loki warned but the other boy wouldn't give up.

"Then I won't tell you about how I've already got my degree and am practicing already..." Bly trailed off and Loki's eyes widened as he turned back to face his brother, face full of surprise.

"YOU WHAT?!" Loki shouted in astonishment.

"I did." Bly looked real proud and he sure as hell deserved to look proud.

"That's amazing! What did mom and dad say? Did they buy you something big? An apartment? Another sports car? A private Jet? Wait... how old are you anyway?" Loki asked, a million questions swarming around in his mind.

"God Loki! I'm 23! One year younger than you, remember?" Bly said exasperated and Loki had the decency to at least look embarrassed before he continued talking.

"Oh yeah... Still, well freaking done bro! Mom and dad better have bought you something good or I'll beat dad up until he gives you what you want." Loki said so damn proud of his brother.

"Yeah, I got a new apartment from them." Bly smiled shyly and Loki beamed.

"I'm so throwing you a house warming party." Loki said his tone leaving no room for debate but Blythe being Blythe just had to try.

"NO! Your last party ended with icing on the walls, someone passed out naked in a hole in the garden, jelly in the pool, graffiti on the walls, people super glued together, your Jacuzzi filled with vodka, someone dressed as a panda stuck in the chimney, a bunch of stoned policemen, two new piercings on my body, a tattoo of some random poem in Romanian on your inner thigh and my best friends dressed up in drag not to mention all the people that somehow found their way into your bed... What was that? A twentythreesome?" Bly argued and Loki laughed as he recalled his 23rd birthday party... now that had been awesome.

"Hey, for your information. Jack was searching for treasure after playing strip poker so that's how he got stuck in that ditch. The jelly was amazing, grape flavour, my favourite. The graffiti was not us. It wasn't my fault Dean and Cas's parents wanted them to break up which made them superglue themselves together to prove their love. The Jacuzzi idea was all Crowley's fault because he wanted more Russians at the party and who am I to stop him? It was a VODKA Jaccuzi! Oh and that panda dude... I have no excuse but the policemen they wanted that weed. You like your piercings anyway and the poem isn't random. I got it as a birthday present from that hot Romanian tattoo artist and your best friends in drag... well they got issues or something because I sure as hell had nothing to do with that. And as for the bedroom activities yes, it was a twentythreesome, one person for every year I've been alive and it was awesome." Loki retorted and Blythe face palmed along with everyone else who just stared in shock and horribly concealed amusement.

"And anyways, what's a party without a few crazy memories right?!" Loki looked to the group of people that had been standing quietly on the outskirts listening to the conversation with complete amusement.

"YEAH!" Romeo replied and Loki beamed.

"You see?! He gets it! He gets me." Loki smirked and Bly rolled his eyes knowing he wouldn't be able to stop Loki anyway but at least he could say he tried...

"God, I don't even see why this is such a big deal anyway. I'm only a resident." Bly shrugged and Loki frowned.

"Are you telling me that being a resident is nothing?" Loki asked and Bly shrugged.

"No just..." Bly trailed off not sure what his point was anymore.

"Exactly! That was six years of intense studying AND you're gonna be the best damn resident that hospital has ever seen man! You'll be kicking those attendant's asses!" Loki beamed proudly and Bly smirked.

"I suppose so." Bly replied and Loki smirked, not fondly or mockingly but mischievously and Bly feared what was coming next.

"Yeah and I think this calls for a... CONGRATULATORY NOOGIE!" Loki screamed as he attacked his brother's head probably damaging a few brain cells in the process but the kid didn't need those anyway... he was a genius.

"Loki stop abusing your brother. Well at least not in front of other people..." A feminine voice cut in and Loki smiled as he shoved his brother away from him letting him recover silently on the side. Yeah, the kid would definitely be feeling that one for days.

"They didn't mind right?" Loki asked looking towards the group and they all shrugged, they had seen worse and they kind of found it cute though they were still currently trying to get over the shock of the fact that Loki had a brother, a younger brother. Another brother, one that he was actually related to by blood.

"You boys... what will I do with you?" The woman said as she stepped forward and moved to sit on the side of Loki's bed.

"With us? It was all Dre!" Bly exclaimed from where he lay beside Loki on the bed and everyone still wondered what was up with the odd nickname. What was a Drefan?

"Very well but you're fine." The woman, Fae as they had learned when she had arrived said.

"No I'm not, my head hurts..." Bly pouted and Loki rolled his eyes, the kid was such a baby.

"Oh, you want mommy to kiss it better?" Fae teased and Bly's face paled comically.

"No, no! I'm fine now." Bly said quickly and Loki smirked along with his mother and the resemblance between the two was uncanny.

"How about you my son? You alright?" Fae asked and Loki shrugged, he hadn't felt all that bad when he'd woken up well except for the nightmare and the fact that his powers felt drained but everything else was fine from what he could tell.

"Yeah." Loki smiled and Fae nodded as she looked at him again, her forehead creased.

"You know what's happening don't you?" Fae asked and Loki sighed, he had suspected but after waking up this morning he was certain.

"Yep, it's happening." Loki stated and everyone frowned. What was this it? They wanted to know dammit!

"What's happening?" Science man asked and Loki, Fae and Bly all turned to face the group as if they'd totally forgotten that they were there. Oops.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry, we have been ignoring you!" Fae said only now realising how rude she had been.

"No it's alright, family's important." All American boy replied and Fae smiled.

"And you were all so kind and sweet enough to help my son and I just go around forgetting about you. How rude of me, even if family's here I should still remember my manners. I don't even know your names!" Fae said ashamed of herself and Loki held her hand comfortingly, she was such a saint. Loki hadn't even bothered to learn their names and he had crashed into their house breaking their table... Not to mention insulted one of them pretty badly.

"Oh! I can tell you." Loki volunteered excitedly and everyone looked at him surprised. Well okay.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Bly smirked and Loki punched him on the arm though Bly was right, it was bound to be entertaining.

"Well over there that's the golden retriever or puppy." Loki pointed to Thor who smirked obviously amused and obviously not the first time he had been called a puppy though Loki didn't doubt that for a second.

"She's pixie stick." Loki smirked and Jane giggled looking away, cute.

"She's Juliet." Loki pointed towards Darcy who just raised an eyebrow in his direction faintly curious.

"And he's her Romeo though I don't think they'll do the whole killing themselves bit." Loki pointed towards Remy and everyone could tell why he had made them Romeo and Juliet, they were so in love it was crazy. Sickening even...

"She's Kim Possible." Loki pointed at Natasha

"And he's her Ron Stoppable." Loki pointed towards Clint who chuckled beside Natasha who was trying o hide her own amusement and kind of failing at it.

"He's The Doctor." Loki indicated towards Bruce who wore a dress shirt, jeans and sneakers not to mention his lab coat. Yeah, they saw where he got doctor from.

"He's the MIB agent." Loki pointed at Phil

"And he's All American boy because come on! That hair, his style and those beautiful baby blues! He's like the poster boy for patriotism and americaness." Loki said as he indicated towards Steve who was blushing at Loki's compliments. Oh these people were so adorable...

Loki frowned as he searched the room because he was missing someone, someone very important and Loki couldn't help but beam when he found him hiding behind everyone in the corner.

"And over there hiding behind everyone is none other than Mr. Pissy Pants aka Blank face aka Hot Guy! For obvious reasons one being the fact that he hates me, the other being his amazing Poker face and the last one being the fact that he's incredibly and undeniably s-smoking hot!" Loki finished as he pointed towards Tony whose face was as straight and impassive as ever only serving to prove Loki's first and second point though he was probably proving the third one too since he looked hot no matter what he did.

"And now you know all their names!" Loki beamed again and this time Bly couldn't stop himself from bursting out into a crazy fit of laughter because man had that been hilarious! And he wasn't the only one who found it funny because a few of the previously mentioned people were laughing silently among themselves at their new nicknames finding them oddly appropriate no matter how silly and childish they were.

"Well of course the man hates you... who doesn't?" Bly teased and Loki smirked.

"I don't know, how about you ask your girlfriend?" Loki retorted and Bly punched him on the arm earning a small yelp from Loki.

"You're such a dick!" Bly said

"As if you didn't already know." Loki smirked and Fae just shook her head at her two sons. Children.

"I'm sorry for my sons' behaviours, they are quite immature but I hope you can ignore them and as much as I love your nicknames I would love to learn your actual names." Fae said shushing her sons with a soft smack on their arms.

"Well I'm Thor Odinson." Golden retriever said and something about that name and everything else in the room suddenly held some importance and sparked something in Loki's mind... something like a reminder or... recognition and Loki froze as the small spark grew into a blazing fire that went on burning down the walls and blocks in his mind as several faces and names flashed before his eyes like old secrets hidden in the walls of his brain being burnt out from underneath and shown to him in several flashes and it didn't stop there as the fire blazed on breaking every barrier in his mind showing him what he needed to know, what he _wanted _to know and Loki couldn't help but let in a sharp intake of breath as the fire burned out leaving a pile of ashes and memories in its wake.

What the hell had that been?

"Jane Odinson." Pixie stick said and somehow Loki had already known that, like they were old friends...

Like he remembered.

"Darcy – "

"Lewis soon to be LeBeau." Loki cut in speaking without noticing it and everyone stared at him surprised, how had he known that? But both Bly and Fae knew how, because like Loki they had suspected the same thing. Loki had known these people before, before _he_ had come along and Fae and Bly didn't believe for a second that coming here and meeting them and then having this happen was a mere coincidence. It was something like fate or destiny if you believed in that sort of thing.

"Re – "

"Remy LeBeau." Loki said smiling at his... at his, friend?

"Natasha Barton used to be Romanoff." Loki continued testing his memory, seeing exactly how far he could go.

"Clint Barton." Loki said next

"Bruce Banner." Loki continued

"Phil Rogers used to be Coulson." Somehow he had known Phil would take Steve's name though he was pretty sure there had been a lengthy debate about it with Steve being Steve wanting to make sure Phil would be happy with his name. Though Loki suspected Phil would do anything for Steve like Steve would for him. They were a cute couple he had to admit.

"Steve Rogers." Loki said before moving onto the last face, one that should've been easy.

"And lastly..." Loki's mind drew a blank at Hot guy and it stunned him as his mind snapped in on itself like an elastic that had stretched too far. But why was hot guy too far? What was so different about him? Loki tried to think of his name again but it was like there was a wall blocking him and he couldn't get through no matter how hard he hit and pounded on the wall he could get through. It was like he was being pulled back by something into a cage and Loki wanted to be free already.

**X**

**"Why do you still call me Anthony even though we're like a couple now? Not that I mind at all, but I'm just curious..." Tony asked out of curiosity and it was quiet for a while so Tony presumed Loki had fallen back asleep with how tired he had been until he replied.**

**"... I call you Anthony because that's what you are to me, who you are to me. Everyone calls you Tony and that's fine because that's who you are to them, you are their Tony; funny, snarky, flirt, asshole and genius and I used to call you Stark because that's what you were to me, you were Stark; annoying, asshole, snarky, idiot, pain in the ass and that's how it was but then you became Anthony who is all that but he's also sweet, caring, cute, charming, sensitive, loving... mine. Anthony is mine. That is who you are to me. You are Anthony and I call you that because it is my name for you and it is who you are to me. Anthony is the Tony Stark I get to see. That's why you're Anthony." Loki said tiredly and Tony was amazed, he had just thought Loki liked to stand out and annoy him.**

**X**

And suddenly everything cleared as if someone had wiped the dirt from the windshield. As if he had just stepped out of the fog and into open air. As if the sun was finally rising bringing with it a new dawn. And all of a sudden his world had colour again, his mind was filled with music and beauty and most of all it was filled with him.

He saw it now; the curly brown hair, tan skin, soft pink lips, toned body, strong arms, warm skin, radiant smile and the unbelievably mesmerising brown eyes. And Loki knew, he just knew that standing right before him, giving him the most impassive and uncaring look... It was him, it had been him all along and Loki hadn't noticed. The image that had haunted his dreams and plagued his mind had been here! He was right there and it was Anthony.

"Well shit." Loki chuckled as he shook his head not believing this because the man that had haunted him for years was right here and he was a complete and utter Asshole!

"You don't remember him?" Thor asked and Loki shook his head, oh he remembered. Well not much but he knew his name, that was for sure and he also knew that there was something more here, a story behind this but he couldn't believe that of all people he could have met or known in the past. It had to be this asshole his mind chose! This asshole that he needed to figure out! This asshole had to be the freaking key to unlocking his long forgotten memories! What was so damn special about him? Why couldn't it have been Remy or Darcy or Thor or Natasha or Bruce or somebody else?!

"Oh I do, I'm just a little pissed about it." Loki replied and Tony scowled from where he stood.

"He's Anthony Edward Stark, heir to Stark industries, kid genius, playboy billionaire philanthropist, level five mutant and not to mention a major asshole." Loki said and Tony stepped forward so he could be seen and gave Loki a cold hard glare that probably would've made most men back of or even run off crying but Loki wasn't most men and he met the glare with a empty and nonchalant look of his own.

"You're calling ME the asshole?" Tony asked outraged and Loki was far too tired for this.

"Yeah yeah, I hurt you. You're sad okay I get it. Can we move on now?" Loki asked and Tony growled about to say something before Fae interrupted.

"We were right weren't we?" Fae asked and Loki sighed his annoyance leaving him.

"Yeah." Loki nodded

"Right about what?" Bruce asked confused as to what was going on.

"Right about his memories coming back." A new voice said and as soon as Loki and his family turned to see Charles and Erik enter the room they all seemed to pale at the same moment as Loki teleported into the corner along with his brother who jumped to stand in front of him next to his mother who had placed a protective hand over his chest as if something or someone was going to hurt him. Whoa, that had been kind of cool.

"Telepath." They all said at the same time and that would've been awesome too if it hadn't been so creepy when their eyes all flashed different colours at the same time.

"You didn't tell us there was a telepath here." Fae accused and everyone frowned.

"We didn't think we needed to." Darcy replied and Loki looked around the room until his gaze finally settled on the two men on the opposite side of the room.

**X**

**"If he hates you then he is a fool. If he is so willing to throw away someone as great and loving as you over one mistake you made out of naivety then he's not worth your time. You are much better than that, you are worth more than you know and if he truly loves you as he says he'll see that and he'll see how much you truly do love and care for him. If he loves you he should be willing to listen to you over and over and over again until you convince him because he's got to want you back if he loves you, I sure as hell would. He should be more than willing to forgive you because you're worth it and nobody's perfect, we all make silly mistakes and he really can't judge you. And I'd sure as hell listen if you were to tell him you love him, that'll probably change everything, he still loves you Loki." Erik said and Loki shook his head**

**"He won't listen to me again; he won't talk to me if we're alone."Loki said doubting himself, Tony could hardly look in his direction, could hardly be in the same room as him without freaking out.**

**"Well you'll have to make him listen." Erik said and Loki scoffed**

**"And what will I say? What can I say?" Loki asked and Erik shrugged**

**"Speak from the heart and he'll be all yours Loki." Erik said earning an eye roll from Loki because Erik may call him the secret sap but he's the one who sounded like a cheesy romance novel half his life.**

X

**"Erik, Darcy, Frigga, he's right. He needs to take his own stand and you'll be there for him if he gets hurt. We'll all be there for him but we all know Loki won't need us. He's stronger than we know." Charles said **

**X**

"Mom, wait..." Loki said as he continued to stare at the two men unsure whether to trust them or not but why would he have remembered all that if he wasn't meant to trust them? Or at least be able to stand their presence without feeling the need to attack.

"No son, he's a telepath and you know what they can do." Fae said sounding protective and Loki sighed, he understood her uneasiness. He really did but she hadn't seen what he'd seen. She didn't know them and Loki wasn't sure if he really knew them either but he must've if his mind chose to show him that.

"Yeah, they mess with the mind so don't you think guarding my body is pointless?" Loki asked raising a good point and Fae sighed as she let go of Loki and stood beside him.

"You trust them... him?" Fae asked and Loki shook his head , no he would never.

"I dislike telepaths as much as you do. Maybe even more." Loki replied and the group frowned in confusion.

"Then why are you so trusting right now?" Blythe asked sceptically.

"I'm not trusting him, I'm just choosing not to attack or react negatively right now." Loki replied

"Why not? After all that they've done to you..." Blythe didn't understand but Loki figured he wouldn't since he didn't know Charles and Erik like he did. Or er, used to.

"I know Bly. I don't think I can ever trust anyone out of my family ever again but has he hurt any of us yet? Has he attacked? Have any of them attacked? No, I don't think this place or anyone in it means any harm or at least not to us. They're not threats, _he's_ not a threat guys. He's not _him_." Loki replied and Bly relaxed as he shifted his position to stand calmly beside his brother trusting his decision.

"How do you know?" Fae asked and Loki looked at her.

"I'm more sceptical about this than you, I went through it. He messed with _me _remember. I'm not saying you should trust him, I'm saying trust me." Loki said taking her hand in his.

"Alright but I can't stand to see you hurt again, I don't want to see you like _that_ again." Fae said and Loki understood. He understood better than anyone. They still hadn't gotten over everything that had happened and Loki doubted they ever would. It was actually quite ironic how the memories he wants to remember he can't but the ones he wished he could erase and never see ever again wouldn't leave his mind. But he guessed that _he_ had done that on purpose. Another way to torture him he supposed.

"Torture?" The telepath asked and Loki's eyes flashed a dangerous red and he looked towards Charles.

"I know you don't mean any harm and I know you're a friend... I remember you, I really do but for your own safety I'm asking you to _never_ touch my mind again." Loki said or more like growled at Charles as his eyes faded back to their normal bright green.

"I'm sorry, it's habit." Charles apologised and Loki nodded understanding that he hadn't meant it but Loki didn't like anyone touching his mind and the fact that the man had gone in and Loki hadn't felt it at all, hadn't felt a single breach in his walls... it scared him.

"I understand." Loki replied as he moved out from in between his brother and mother, well at least he tried to do so before he ended up toppling over as his vision swam again.

"Dre." Bly said as he caught him before he hit the ground and lifted him back onto the bed with such care and ease that the group wondered how many times he had had to do that before.

"What's wrong with him?" Darcy asked concerned as she moved forward towards the bed and Loki shook his head dismissing their concern.

"Don't worry, I don't think I'll be fainting again." Loki smiled as he sat back up feeling a bit more stable and grounded as he leaned his back up against the wall for the extra support.

"What's wrong then?" Thor asked as he too moved forward to stand beside Darcy where he could see his brother's face better.

"Nothing just that my... my powers are depleted. I shouldn't have teleported just now, with the energy I had I wouldn't even have been able to make a light without feeling a little faint but I'm fine. I've just exhausted myself." Loki assured as he closed his eyes for a moment, not sleeping yet just relaxing. He needed a break.

"Can someone please explain this whole situation?" Tony asked annoyed and Loki groaned, trust him to be the one to ruin his peace.

"Can a man not get some rest over here?" Loki asked and Tony frowned.

"You were out for three days." Tony deadpanned and Loki's eyes widened. Whoa.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Loki muttered repeatedly worrying Fae.

"What's wrong honey?" Fae asked and Loki looked at her, his face downcast and forlorn as if his world had just ended.

"I missed my hair appointment." Loki said gravely and everyone was stunned into silence because what the fuck?!

"You're kidding me right?" Tony asked and Loki looked taken aback.

"Would I really kid about something as serious as my hair?" Loki asked and Tony had no words to describe just how shocked he was. This had to be some sort of joke because who in their right mind worried about a hair appointment after being out for three whole days?!

"My god." Was all Tony could say.

"Yes?" Loki teased and Tony growled – a recurring occurrence since Loki's return.

"You're a little spoilt brat aren't you?" Tony asked and Loki shrugged not taking offence.

"If anyone is little between you and me... it's you." Loki pointed out and Tony scowled, Loki knew exactly how to get on his nerves.

"Just..." Tony trailed off and Loki smirked

"Ohhh, speechless? I know. My presence can be quite intimidating." Loki said and Tony had never wanted to punch someone so bad as he did in that moment.

"Dre, I think you should stop." Bly warned as he watched Tony's fists shake with barely contained anger.

"No, he can hit me if he likes. That's what all weak men do; they result to physical abuse because they can't solve their problems the mature way, with words." Loki said not scared of Tony in the slightest, he could take a hit. He could give it back just as good too but that was beside the point.

"I've got a few choice words for you you little –"

"Ohhhkay! Uh so was anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Phil cut in and Loki sighed, no fun.

"Oh I don't know... were we?" Loki asked

"Yes you were." Darcy said and Loki raised an eyebrow. Demanding...

"I mean, please?" Darcy tried and Loki smirked

"Manners don't suit you darling." Loki replied

"Well, please tell us?" Remy asked

"For me?" Jane asked and Loki smirked

"How about for me?" Darcy asked and Loki scoffed

"And for Tony?" Bruce tried and Loki burst out laughing, because he would tell them his tragic life story for a man who hated him...

"It was worth a shot." Bruce shrugged and Loki respected the man for that.

"How about for me?" Erik asked and Loki turned to face the man amused.

**X**

**Loki didn't bother knocking as he barged into Erik's office not caring if anyone was there, they would leave. Luckily he found it empty except for Eric who just stood there looking at him with sad and sorrowful eyes. He could read Loki like an open book; he could see the pain and grief.**

**No words were said, they didn't need to be said. There was an understanding and in the next moment he and Erik were on the couch cuddled up with Loki sobbing quietly into his shirt. Erik let him because this was what he needed. No questions were asked, no explanations given just silence and companionship.**

**X**

"It's a long story." Loki warned as he gave in much to Fae's and Bly's surprise but everyone else had known he would say yes to Erik. Him and Erik even after years, even after whatever had happened to Loki... they still meant something to each other. There was still that unbreakable bond between them even if Loki didn't realise it.

"We got time." Erik replied and Loki nodded.

"Very well then. It's not my favourite story and you may chose whether you believe it or not but it's the truth." Loki stated as he sat up and looked at everyone in the room before taking his mother's hand in his for comfort because man did he hate this story, he hated telling it, hated thinking of it. He just hated it all round. Why he was telling them this? He really didn't know.

"It all started six years ago I suppose... I don't exactly remember too many details aside from what friends and family have told me but I remember the story. Anyway, six years ago I moved to London to look for my parents or at least that what my friends say. I had searched the whole city hoping to find them using a letter I had gotten from them a while ago whilst in America and after a few months of searching I finally found their house but when I arrived there it was empty. I was told that they had gone on a business trip and that I could stay there if I wanted and honestly then is where I should've suspected something was wrong because if my parents had really wanted to meet me then wouldn't they have stayed in the country awaiting my arrival instead of leaving? Well back then I didn't think about it much, too excited to be in a new city and too happy to have finally found something from my past. I longed to know who I truly was so anything I found that looked or seemed remotely true relating to my past I believed it without a second thought and I was so stupid. So naive and I realise now but isn't that how it always is. After something bad happens you always look back and see your mistakes... And I see them alright, I see them and think of them every day and I suffer the consequences of them even now.

But anyways back to the story... it had been months since I'd found the house and my parents didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon so one of the housemaids suggested I go to uni whilst I wait and have a life because I couldn't just wait around for them every day so I did. I applied for university and got in. I decided to study many things at once hoping it'd keep me busy and help pass the time by so that it'll feel like only a few days or weeks before my parents get home and in uni I made many friends, friends I still have now and friends that practically saved me but I also made a friend that ruined me.

His name was Thanos; the man was charming, handsome, funny, artistic, smart, innovative, creative, caring, sweet and just amazing all round. Words couldn't even describe what he was to me back then... we became close friends quick cause Thanos didn't have many friends for some reason but now I realise it was because those people were smart enough to see past his bright facade and into the darkness within him but anyways we became best friends shortly and we were closer than brothers. We practically did everything together, were always together and eventually I found myself drifting away from my friends and closer to him without even noticing it. My friends would tell me that I had abandoned them, that I had changed and was different. That Thanos was affecting me and ruining me but I didn't listen back then because I was blinded by my own personal feelings towards Thanos...

I – I developed feelings for him, over the time we spent together and the things we did I began to like him and how he made me feel even as friends. It was like his attention was sorely focused on me, like I was the only thing he cared about in the whole world. Like I _was_ his world! He was always there for me, he never left me and he cared for me! He helped me when I needed help and there was just something about the way he smiled and laughed and looked at me. He was absolutely beautiful and mesmerising in everything he did and I fell for him. Man did I fall... I fell so hard that I was willing to do anything for him even if he didn't ask. And eventually we got into a relationship, it was amazing really. He loved me and I loved him, it was perfect and I didn't want anything else really... And blinded by these feelings, this complete and utter trust and blind faith in him I didn't see what he truly was. I didn't see how over the course of our relationship I changed a lot. More than I thought I had. I uhm, I was rude and ugly and angry at everyone else all the time and I thought myself above them. I thought myself a god all of a sudden and I didn't care who I hurt as long as I got what I wanted. Thanos made me that, he made me believe I was god's gift – no – that I _was_ god himself and he made me feel beautiful and all powerful. He made me proud of what I was; a mutant. He made me stronger and confident and demanding and also cunningly evil. He changed me so much that I didn't even recognise myself anymore but I didn't even care nor notice because I was with him and that was all that mattered to me back then.

Then it got real bad. Like incredibly horrible. It's weird now that I look back, I had forgotten all about my parents by then you know. As if the reason I had come to London was for Thanos and that they were nothing. I moved out the house – which I later found out wasn't even theirs along with the fact that the letter had been a fake – and into an apartment with him. My whole world was Thanos, I didn't have any other friends or anything except him and now I realise that he did that on purpose. He made me so dependent on him so that he could manipulate me like he did. Over the span of our relationship like I said, he had been changing me. Not by telling me to but by convincing me and slowly but surely changing my mind. You see he, he was a telepath. So you all know how that works don't you? Anyway, he was a damn strong one too and somehow I didn't notice. I didn't notice that he too was a mutant. It was like he had made me blind to what he was and I realised that yes he had... he made me blind to almost everything but school.

He had been in my mind since day one; he had made me look at him. Made me notice him and made me introduce myself. He had started it all, it wasn't fate or an ordinary meeting no it had been him and ever since day one he had been slowly changing my character and convincing me to do things that I thought was my idea and I was none the wiser... well until one day where I don't know what I was doing but it was something stupid and I was alone in the house – Thanos was working or something or in a lecture I forget – but I fell down the stairs and hit my head pretty badly. I was bleeding like crazy and my head was throbbing. I went to the hospital but the doctors were confused. They had no idea what was going on with my head because after they had taken their scans they found that there was something blocking the part of my mind that held my memories, something invisible that couldn't be operated on and they were amazed and shocked at the same time. Clearly they hadn't studied a patient who had been messed with by a telepath before but here I was and I didn't even know. I was incredibly confused and tried to forget the whole encounter but the hit to my head had cleared things up a bit because when I saw Thanos again I realised he was a telepath and I didn't want to jump to conclusions or anything back then because I loved him and when you love you don't like to see the bad in the person who you love but when he went out again I searched his cupboard and drawers and everything until I found his journal and inside it wasn't the typical dear diary crap but some sort of record, an experimental log of some sort...

And written in this log was what he'd been doing to ME. My _progress_ as if I were some sort of experiment! And I found out that he _had_ been experimenting with me in a way, he had been using me... making me do stuff and then wiping my memory after. He had violated my privacy and that wasn't even the worst thing... these things he had been making me do, these activities... his WORK. He had been making me... ma – making me... Making me KILL! He made me kill people! Innocent people! People who I didn't even know or care about or anything! He had been using my skills, my powers and strength and making me KILL! He had turned me into an assassin! Some sort of expert assassin! I was on the CIA's and FBI's most wanted list! Me?! An ordinary University student! That night I cried myself to sleep, I cried and cried and when he asked what was wrong I told him that my friend had died or something and he left me alone being a 'good' boyfriend. God, I hated him, I hated him so much because of what he'd done to me but I hated myself more because I had been played. I had been used and most of all; I had killed those people. With my own hands and I was so stupid that I didn't even know. I hated everything.

But after all that I realised I wanted revenge, I wanted to hurt him, make him cry like I had. Make him feel guilt but I knew he wouldn't. I knew he was a monster now and I wanted to kill him. I wanted to end his life after what he'd done to me but I knew I couldn't do that because that would just make me a monster like him. So I had a plan, I was going to go to the police. Sure they wouldn't believe me and I'd probably go to jail but someone had to go to jail for this and I believed it was all my fault. So I packed my things whilst he was asleep and grabbed his journal but he woke up before I could leave and he figured out my plan and attacked me. We fought and fought and I screamed hoping someone would save me, I couldn't believe that the man I once loved was this monster and I fought back but he was stronger, bigger. But I tried and he stabbed me, I was fatally wounded and was I dying but what was crazy was that when I thought he was going to leave me to die he held me and cried as I bled out and he tried to save me. HE CRIED and tried to SAVE me! HE CRIED over me like he CARED or something?! Like he actually LOVED me and he said he was sorry, said he didn't mean to and that he loved me! He actually CRIED! And he almost had me, I wanted to forgive him. Tell him that it was fine and that I still loved him because man did I love him. I STILL loved him after all that and the thought made me sick! I was a monster too but I didn't want to be one and so I didn't forgive him, I looked away and ignored him. He screamed and wept and kissed me and tried to stop the blood. He tried to save me and I told myself that it was probably so that if I survived I would owe him my life and not report him and he continued to try and save me but the problem was that I didn't want to live, I wanted to die. I wanted to end my life, my sorry, pathetic excuse of an existence after all that I'd done I didn't believe I deserved life... but he forced me to heal, he went in my mind and made me heal and I lived but god did I hate him. I screamed and tried to twist out of his grip and run but he wouldn't let me. He kept murmuring how he loved me, how I would understand, how he had to do what he did and how I was a hero for killing those people. How he loved me and just wanted to protect me... He kept lying to me and I hated it. I shouted and fought until I passed out and next morning I woke up and he wasn't there, he wasn't home at all and all his belongings were gone.

I hated the fact that I was sad when I realised that he left, I hated the fact that I still felt like I loved him. I hated him for that, hated how he had made me feel, hated everything and now I didn't have any proof that he had done it all but when I turned on the TV he was there. He had turned himself in for his crimes; he had said that it was him. And when they asked about me I thought he would rat me out but he told them that he was a telepath and that he had mind controlled me and made me kill. He fought for me not to go to jail; he fought FOR ME and made a deal for me to be a free man. I hated that! I hated him and LOVED him! I couldn't stop myself from loving him even though he ruined me, lied to me and used me! And when I went to see him and tell him he wasn't forgiven you know what he did? He said that he loved me, that that hadn't been a lie. That those times we spent together where I had fallen for him... he hadn't been in my mind, He hadn't done any of that. He told me that I had loved him out of my own free will and that we were meant to be. That our love was real and the sad part about it is that I knew he wasn't lying there. I knew that that was true because I knew I fell in love with him on my own. He had honest to god charmed me and made me fall for him! I had just fallen in love with the one side of him that wasn't a monster. And even he knew that. He knew me! He understood me and he knew exactly how I felt and you know what he said? He said that he was _sorry_! Sorry?! That was what he said and it made me sick, he had taken everyone of my memories and erased them! I didn't remember a thing from a time before him and all he could say was that he was sorry?!

I left him and that place swearing to never trust again and most of all to never love again because to me, love is a disadvantage, all sentiment is. To love is to be blind and I will never be blind again because when you're blind you get taken advantage of and I never wanted to be fooled again. I went back to my dorm, got my friends again and they helped fill in the gaps in my memory. They helped me move on from him and for that I'm forever thankful and a year after I found my family, I became a star and I had the life I'd always wanted. The memory of him fading away like the ones he had taken."

* * *

**Drefan means trouble and I thought it would make a great middle name for Loki. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Team Loki or Team Tony

**Well this chapter was... Fun I guess? I honestly am unsure on whose side to be on in this story. Tony or Loki? I love them both but I just can't choose. Who's side are you guys on? Please tell me in a Review after you've read this chapter.**

**Anyways, Enjoy**

* * *

"This isn't right!"

"What isn't right Tony?" Charles sighed, feeling a headache coming. Tony had been pacing the room for the past hour complaining about the same thing over and over again. Even though they got where he was coming from and just how hard this must be on him, it was getting kind of annoying really and nothing would change their minds about the fact that Loki was here to stay and that was final but Tony seemed to be hell bent on trying to change their minds.

"What do you think Charlie!?" Tony snapped and Charles raised his hands in a placating manner not wanting to piss of Tony more than he was already.

"Uhm, the colour of my shirt?" Charles suggested and Tony froze.

"The hell?!" Tony screamed

"Well Erik says brown isn't really my colour especially with the pants I'm wearing. He says I should wear cooler colours like green or blue which goes with my eyes but I don't know. Since I totally suck at fashion and –"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR EYES!" Tony snapped

"Hurtful." Charles frowned and my god, how old was this dude again? Fifty three and he acted like this?!

"I for one think Charles's eyes are beautiful." Erik stated and Tony felt like he was going to blow up.

"I DON'T FREAKING GIVE A SHIT!" Tony burst and he was so angry you could practically feel the energy rolling off his body.

"We know." Steve groaned

"Then how about you fix this damn problem?!" Tony demanded

"What problem?" Phil sighed and Tony glared

"Oh I don't know... how about the fact that that bastard just crashes here after years of abandoning us and you just let him stay because oh, he's a little bit hurt in the brain!" Tony shouted in a mocking tone

"He's not just a little hurt Tony. You saw him collapse! You even helped get him better! You were WORRIED about him! Doesn't that say something?" Darcy pointed out making Tony scowl. What had he been thinking when he did that?

"Yeah, it says I would make an amazing doctor." Tony replied

"And that you wanted to HELP him!" Darcy stated

"Well I'm regretting it now." Tony hissed

"Don't say that." Jane said and Tony scoffed

"Why not!? I should've just let him lie there or taken him out to a hospital where he could suffer there with people who could at least pretend to like him because I sure as hell don't!" Tony retorted

"But you didn't." Darcy pointed out

"And I think I was delusional when I decided not to but now I'm one hundred percent sane and I want him GONE! He's got a stupid family; they can take care of him now!" Tony snapped as he continued to pace making them dizzy.

"Yeah, he's also got a family here too." Natasha stated and Tony laughed. He _laughed_ because that was ridiculous. Loki being his family? He hadn't been for years.

"No, he hasn't had one here for years." Tony spat making everyone cringe. They could all remember a time when Tony had loved Loki the most out of them. The time when they had been the happiest and cutest couple on campus; never leaving each other's side, completing each other's sentences and sharing just about everything. Everything had seemed so perfect then, like nothing could break them down but then London had happened and now Tony hated Loki's guts and Loki didn't care anymore. It was like they were strangers, worse than they were when Loki had hated Tony because then there had at least been a little bit of hope with Tony liking Loki but it wasn't anything like that now. There was no hope of anything ever happening and it hurt because all they'd ever wanted for their friends was for them to be happy and the truth of it all was that the one person that made them the happiest was the one person they couldn't stand.

"Tony..." Darcy sighed, she understood how Tony felt. People may think she didn't but she did because she had loved Loki too. Everyone seemed to forget that, but she had been his best friend, his sister even and she had loved him with all that she had. He had been her rock and her, his even when Tony had joined their group. It had hurt her more than everyone knew when Loki had cut all ties with and forgotten them. She had missed him like no other person and now that he was back she didn't know what to feel but she had to give him a chance right? He deserved that at least.

If only Tony could see that.

"Don't give me some stupid speech about how he is still family and how we all love him soooo much because I can tell you that I for one, hate his guts and would rather have him lying unconscious in the middle of the highway... or wait I would rather be there than in the same room as that thing." Tony growled.

"Don't say that either." Thor said

"What? Don't be honest?" Tony questioned

"You know there was a time when you loved that 'thing'?" Natasha pointed out

"Yeah, I was an idiot." Tony spat

"Tony –"

"I would rather cut off all my limbs, duct tape myself into a roll, wrap myself in bacon, gouge my eyes out and have an eagle drop me into a volcano then proceed to be eaten by cannibals for breakfast after I've been thoroughly fried than have to talk or even look at Loki again." Tony stated simply making everyone gulp.

"That's taking it a little too far d –"

"Is it?!" Tony exclaimed challengingly

"We know how he hurt you but –" Bruce started and Tony snorted in disbelief. They'd never know or understand.

"Do you now? Are you sure? I doubt you do. I doubt you know what it's like to have the person you're convinced is the love of your life leave to go to another continent for an undetermined amount of time and still hope they'll come back to you only to have those hopes crushed when they break up with you over the _phone_ on CHRISTMAS! Then to be haunted by their memory for years, to see them in every dream you have and to long to feel them or see them our hear them even though you know it'll just break your heart even more knowing that you can never have them. To have everything around you remind you of them. To still foolishly and pathetically hope that maybe one day they'll come back and apologise saying that they miss you and to know that you would still take them back because you love them that much even though the truth is that they never loved you all that much and then after you've finally gotten over them and moved on in life, have them crash back into your world again but this time with some pathetic excuse like 'I don't remember'.

You know what that's like? Know what it's like to all of a sudden question everything you've known for the past six years of your life and at the same time feel a boiling red hot anger in the pit of your soul and within your bones every time you hear their name or just think of them because whilst you hate them, whilst you wish the worst upon them... there will always be that small part of you that still longs for them, that still remembers them the way they were and is still irrevocably and pathetically in love with them. You're telling me you know what that feels like?" Tony asked as he stared all of them down daring them to challenge him, daring them to speak up and _lie_ to him.

And the truth was that whilst they didn't know any of that and didn't even begin to understand it. Tony hadn't been the only one that had been hurt when Loki had disappeared. They all had; in their different ways and Tony belittling their pain just wasn't right or fair because they had all loved Loki in some way and it may have not been that deep but he had been and still was their family so they weren't going to let Tony disregard all that just because he was hurt. They were all hurting!

"Yeah you're right, I don't understand your pain but I don't think you understand mine either. I was Loki's best friend since the day he arrived; in all his skinny, handsome and shy but smart glory. I got to know him as more than the hot new guy, I got to know how funny, smart, insecure, amazing, caring, loving, mischievous, flirty and respectful he was. I knew him long before you came along and I understood him in ways you didn't. He may have not been my boyfriend but he was my best friend and _brother_. You know what that means Tony? It means that I would've died for him, I loved him, I needed him and we were like two pieces of a puzzle; you need the one to complete the other and vice versa.

We may have not kissed and did lovey dovey coupley stuff but Loki and I had a bond no one else had. We had that freaky relationship where we could practically read each other's mind, feel where the other was at any point and could practically talk to each other about anything and everything. We knew each other inside out and we accepted everything about each other. So just imagines how I felt when he abandoned us, when he broke up with you it felt like he had broken up with me. Severed that bond of ours forever and I felt like I had lost a limb and a part of my heart because Loki was my other half. My friend soulmate if you will and he was gone. I cried, I hurt and yeah I was haunted by his memory too. I would wake up in the middle of the night crying and screaming his name wishing for him to be there but he wasn't and I hated him for leaving me like that. I hated everything about him, wanted to get rid of him but now he's back and different. So different but he's still Loki and I may not forgive him but he deserves a chance to explain and at least try to regain our trust at least. Just look at everyone else too! Thor his brother! Erik his father figure! They were close to him too, you think they don't hurt?! They DO! A hell of a lot more than you think and yet they're strong and brave enough to try and forgive because that's what we do! That's what family does and that's what X-men do." Darcy replied baring her soul out to Tony hoping the bastard felt guilty or at least felt _something._

"Okay, I'm sorry for not thinking about how you guys felt and I get that you guys are hurt too but I never claimed to be strong or tough or a good guy. I never said I was a good X-man or a forgiving guy because I'm not. I HATE Loki and nothing will convince me to try to do otherwise." Tony replied

"We're not saying you must –"

"Yeah, but you're saying I must give that monster a second chance! That bastard doesn't deserve a chance, he doesn't deserve any of my time and I want him gone! And if he's not going to leave then I will." Tony said serious as hell. He couldn't _stand_ the thought of Loki much less being anywhere near his presence; he feared he would kill him if he got the chance.

"Why?" Thor asked stupidly

"I can't _stand_ his presence. I'll probably kill him if I get the chance." Tony snarled

"He doesn't even remember it Tony!" Remy snapped and Tony whirled on him.

"He sure as hell remembers enough to be insulting us all!" Tony barked back

"It's not his fault you freaking attacked him on the spot." Clint defended

"Actually it is because as much as you guys think he didn't. He _deserved_ it! After all the shit he pulled!" Tony screamed

"Shit he doesn't remember! We don't even know if he did it!" Clint snapped

"I remember it! I remember all of it! I don't care if he remembers! What matters is that he DID it! HE LEFT US!" Tony screamed and something seemed to have snapped in Remy as his eyes darkened and he whirled on Tony his expression full of pure anger.

"And you know what?! YOU LEFT US TOO!" Remy snapped and the room stilled, the only sound being the heavy breathing of both boys as everyone started incredulously at them both.

"Don't you dare. Don't you DARE!" Tony growled

"Don't I dare what?" Remy asked

"Don't you dare accuse me of such LIES!" Tony screamed

"LIES!? I'm not lying at all because YOU DID! You abandoned us right after him. You left us and you only came back years after! How is that any different from HIM!? You say you're better than him? You did the same as he did!" Remy accused

"You are the SAME as him!" Remy added

"I am nothing like him. NOTHING!" Tony argued

"You keep telling yourself that." Remy snarled

"The only difference between the two of you is that he DOESN'T remember hurting us and that he may have a reasonable excuse. What's yours Tony? Heartbreak!? We were all heartbroken and you just left us. Like we were nothing but you still remembered us. You KNEW what you did to us! He didn't! He barely remembers a thing as it is!" Remy continued piling on the blame and Tony couldn't take it anymore. He WASN'T Loki! He was nothing like that asshole.

"YOU don't get to judge me!" Tony exclaimed

"I'm not judging. I'm just stating facts! Like the fact that you're a hypocrite. You're not better than Loki and yet you judge him. Take a look at yourself before you judge others! You might learn something." Remy hissed

"Learn something?! Facts?! You're LYING! Just like your boyfriend!" Tony accused and Remy's face darkened to a point where everyone in the room was getting worried for their safety.

"You shut up!" Remy growled and Tony smirked

"Push a button did I Romeo?!" Tony mocked using Loki's nickname for the mutant

"A button won't be the only thing I'll be pushing into you Pissy Pants." Remy snarled

"OHHH, I'm so freaking scared!" Tony teased and Remy smirked

"You know what? Go ahead, do whatever you like Tony because whatever you do will just prove you're as much of a monster as you think Loki is so go on! HIT ME, I dare you." Remy smirked even offering up his cheek to Tony, mocking him.

"I AM NOT LOKI! I know what I am; I'm an asshole, annoying, sarcastic and even a dick but I am nothing like that THING." Tony screamed refusing to punch Remy as he stepped back

"You're right about one thing." Remy conceded with a mirthless smile

"You are a dick." Remy stated

"And Loki's any BETTER?!" Tony questioned

"No, you're the same but at least he has an excuse! You don't and maybe you need to get over yourself and realise you have as much fault as Loki does in this!" Darcy shouted

"What excuse?! His shit story about what he DOES remember?!" Tony laughed

"Yeah! You know, like how he remembers being mind controlled and manipulated by some freak. How he remembers searching and never finding what he wanted; a family, people who love and care for him! Let's talk about how he tried to build a life and be normal even with the pain of not knowing where he belonged and being far from friends and family who should've been there for him! Then let's just think about how he remembers being drawn to and used by a freak that only cared for him as a toy. Or how he remembers being forced to like someone he didn't; how his emotions were manipulated. How he remembers involuntarily pushing away his friends against his own will. And how he lost what made him him. How he was changed! How he wasn't himself anymore!

Or let's think about the fact that he remembers being forced to KILL people! And remembers having his memory erased like some sort of machine and then how he was beaten and abused both mentally and physically by a monster. His human rights being taken away! How it took him forever to piece together his life again and I bet he still isn't happy either. Just think about how he feels now Tony! He was forced to KILL innocent people! He was a murderer! He was USED! Imagine living his life, having constant reminders of the monster you were moulded into! Imagine trying to remember the things you want but not being able to forget the thing you hate most about yourself! And you call him a bastard?!

Sure he hurt us all these years but have you ever thought about how much he hurt whilst he was gone?! Have you ever considered the fact that maybe ever since he left us he was being manipulated! Even the letter was fake! Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe just maybe he wasn't _him_ when he broke up with you!? Do you really think that the real Loki who cuddled with you, needed you and even exclaimed his love in front of the whole school to you could've broken your heart like he did. He loved you just as much as you loved him! And maybe you should get your head out of you stubborn ass and consider the fact that maybe you were WRONG about Loki and that deep down where his memories lay, he still, always has and always will LOVE YOU! And he will always be family." Thor snapped his voice booming throughout the room and shocking everyone because Thor hardly ever lost his cool and when he did, he didn't give a lecture. He just beat the crap out of people. Though Remy did wish he had chosen the latter right now.

"Oh, is that what you heard when he told us his pathetic sob story? We must've been hearing different things because what I got from all that was that Loki left us! He moved to another continent, made new friends forgetting all about us, he then forgot about me and fell in love with some prick (practically cheating on me). Then moved on to break up with me when he realised I wasn't good enough for him and ditched us for his better life with his fancy school, lover boy and best buddies. Only to discover that the Boyfriend wasn't the angel he thought and get used by him which sucks I get that but he still chose to leave us. He still forgot about us and that's that. Everything that happened after that was his own fault or a result of being a dick because as they say, Karma's a bitch and she sure did get Loki back. And now he comes back all of a sudden remembering what he left behind and still isn't even the tiniest bit grateful we haven't kicked him out or better yet murdered him and you're all taken with him again... Disgusting. Loki LEFT us! He moved on! He got a new brother, a new best friend and a whole new family! What I heard from that whole spiel was that Loki is over us and that he never gave two fucks about us! He abandoned us and I think it's time you guys get that. Loki is gone and he's never coming back, I don't think he even wants to." Tony replied his voice full of anger and hatred. There was no freaking way in hell he'd ever forgive Loki or care about him.

"You fucking LIAR!" Remy burst

"Am I now?! How about you just accept the fact that your best freaking buddy is a MONSTER! And LIAR and Manipulator! He never CARED for you!" Tony shouted his whole body shaking with rage. How dare he?! How dare he defend Loki!

"You're just a hurt little teenage girl! How about you grow up and realise that maybe Loki isn't the big bad wolf here! Maybe YOU just weren't good enough for him! REJECTION'S a bitch hey Stark?!" Remy knew all the right buttons to push and Tony lost it

"I'll show you a BITCH!" Tony screamed as he leaped towards Remy about to beat the shit out of him before he felt hands pulling him back.

"Both of you ENOUGH!" Erik barked and both Remy and Tony stopped

"All of you, not just Remy and Tony. You need to grow up and accept the fact that he's here and he'll be staying for as long as he likes. And we're not going to make assumptions or judge Loki because we know NOTHING. We don't know how this happened; don't know what happened in the last six years and I for one would like to find out BUT we won't find out anything if you're all busy fighting like CHILDREN. So GROW UP and wait. We'll find out the truth eventually and you never know... maybe Tony's right and maybe Remy's right or maybe just maybe there's more to this story than what we think and only one person can tell us this. Loki. So he's staying and you're going to be mature about this okay?" Erik asked his voice stern and hard

"Whatever." Remy muttered as he shoved off the hands that were holding him back.

"Tony?" Erik asked

"Lover boy over there won't agree. He's too much of an emotional drama queen." Remy scoffed

"Remy." Erik reprimanded his voice cold and scary reminding them of the days when they all used to fear Erik and see him as the world's scariest teacher ever.

"Erik." Remy stated not afraid of the man. He was grown up now; he wasn't another kid the man could reprimand.

"Tony?" Erik asked again ignoring Remy because there was nothing he could do. He was a grown man – contrary to how he was acting – and he could make his own decisions.

"What?" Tony asked rather rudely

"You know what." Erik stated and Tony scoffed

"You're not my father. I can act how I like, beat the crap out of whoever I like and say what I want. You don't control me and I don't fear you." Tony said looking Erik straight in the eyes. He had had enough of this shit.

"But I along with Charles am in charge of this place and I will not tolerate such behaviour on this property." Erik replied and Tony who was not stupid heard the thinly veiled threat in those words. Erik had practically just said 'behave or I'll kick you out' and Tony being Tony, was never one to respond to threats... today was no exception.

"Well then I'm leaving."

* * *

**P.S I will not post another chapter until I get at least Five reviews. Yes, I am taking the next chapter and the rest of the story Hostage. Evil right?**


	10. Dr Grey's Advice

**Well Thank you for the reviews, Chapter ten is free and happy to be here and I hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure about it but... THIS IS IT! And LOOK! A quick Update! Aren't you proud? I AM!**

**So er... enjoy**

* * *

Loki groaned for what felt like the sixteenth time that hour because man was he bored! He had been stuck in the same bed for the past three days and it sucked! Like real bad! There was absolutely nothing to do there! Sure people came and talked to him and there was a TV and he did still have his sketchpad and tablet but he was still dying! Forget his fatigue, fainting and low sugar levels! The boredom would surely kill him first!

He just wanted to get out and do something you know? Like take a walk in the garden or play some piano or swim or fight or have some FUN! Loki just wasn't a laze around type of person... Well not _all_ the time and he sure as hell didn't like following orders but he had practically been restrained and locked in the room like some sort of prisoner! And the warden pretended to like him but he saw how much he wanted to keep him locked up and then there were the other prisoners who got to walk free, mocking him with their smiles and laughter! They were pure evil! Sure the prison food wasn't that bad, tasted good even and the visiting hours seemed to go on forever which was good because the pictures were mean to him and he liked to have someone else to talk to you know? Anyways, if you weren't Loki you'd find the prison nice and oddly tidy but he didn't because he didn't deserve to be put there! They had the wrong man! He was innocent I tell ya! Innocent! Oh and did he forget to mention that he was slowly but surely losing his mind?!

"So, how am I doing doc?" Loki smirked as he looked at the beautiful red head in the white lady coat standing above him. She wasn't the most sociable of doctors but she was nice... in that don't mess with me type of way.

"Well you've got some colour back in you, your blood pressure is good, your sugar levels are back up and your body seems to be well intact." The doctor said and Loki nodded waiting for the rest or more importantly, if he was allowed to leave his prison cell.

"So..." Loki urged

"So that's good. I did a brain scan and it showed nothing major or concrete. It seems like your memory loss really was from a mad telepath and no major head injuries. And your fall didn't seem to have done any harm so you're healthy there not to mention how good your brain looks which I have to congratulate you on. Wait, is that a creepy thing to say?" The doctor rambled before asking and Loki choked down his laugh

"Uh, just a bit but at least I can honestly say that no one has ever told me that before so I'm flattered." Loki smiled and the doctor nodded with her own smile

"Well I don't know anything about your memories, I've only ever seen memory loss in another patient and his wasn't from a telepath so I don't have much experience with this." She said closing her chart making the room feel like an actual hospital and absentmindedly Loki wondered if there were a bunch of kids having fun in a broom closet somewhere...

"How did he lose his memory then?" Loki asked curious

"You'll have to ask him that yourself." The doctor winked and Loki smirked, challenge accepted.

"Wait, does that mean I'm free?" Loki asked excitement bubbling up and the doctor laughed

"Yes, yes it does but you still have to be careful not to over exert yourself and to eat properly. Keep yourself hydrated, keep sugar levels up and lots of vitamins... you know the usual." She nodded and Loki beamed in excitement as he sat up just barely quenching the urge to jump up and hug the lady because one she didn't seem like the overly affectionate type except with her husband and two he was only in his boxers so that would just make things weird.

"Yeah yeah, be healthy. I always am! But thank you! FREEDOM!" Loki exclaimed excited and the doctor looked at his strangely.

"What? I'm happy." Loki shrugged

"You always were special..." The doctor trailed off and Loki looked at her strangely

"You knew me?" Loki asked

"Not well, but there was always a teacher talking about the Stark and Laufeyson boys so I know a little bit about you." The doctor smiled nostalgically and Loki felt a pang knowing that he should've been able to remember that.

"I suppose there's a story behind all that talk." Loki stated and jean sighed

"Yes." And Loki had a feeling it was a long one

"Well thank you Mrs..." Loki didn't know her name, or more accurately he couldn't remember and she could see that as she smiled kindly.

"You don't have to." The doctor told him but Loki did. If he couldn't remember something so simple as a name, how would he be able to remember the more important stuff? Like stories?

"Mrs. Summers." Loki smiled

"I think you can call me Jean considering that you're practically an adult now." Jean smirked and Loki scoffed

"Many would disagree with that statement." Loki joked

"I'm sure they would." She replied

"What do you think?" Loki asked suddenly as jean finished packing up everything

"About what?" She asked not following but when did anyone really?

"About my memories." Loki explained and jean seemed to actually be thinking about it unlike other people who usually gave him the same, what do they matter? Answer. Which Loki HATED because his memories definitely _mattered!_

"I think that they'll come back, all you need to do is jog them a bit." Jean finally answered and Loki supposed that made sense

"How?" He was curious

"Take a walk down memory lane." And Loki wasn't sure if he was meant to take that literally but being Loki, he did.

* * *

It had only taken Loki a matter of minutes to get out of his room and another one to convince his little brother to join him on his tour around the school, which had somehow turned into a group trip when the other people had heard him ask and offered to show him around and tell him what he needed to know. And as much as Loki had wanted to be somewhat alone to catch up with his brother and all... his need to know more had been greater, so he had accepted and now there they were... standing in the garden talking about **nothing**.

Seriously, it was so quiet it was making Loki anxious. Didn't these guys tell him they were going to tell him stuff? Or did he have to actually ask them? My gosh!

"Uhh anyone going to tell me something or why you're all so quiet?" Loki asked as he turned to look at the group which consisted of Darcy, Remy, Thor and Bruce. Excluding him and Bly.

"Oh sorry, we were just thinking..." Bruce trailed off as he looked out to the spot in the garden that they all knew as Tony's and Loki's spot, or well er it used to be theirs but the memory would never fade. Not like it had for Loki.

"Mind if I ask what about?" Loki asked noticing Bruce's far off look.

"Well uh, I don't know if it's something I should be the one to tell you about." Bruce replied and Loki frowned

"Why?" Loki asked his curiosity getting the better of him

"It's not really about him." Remy replied and Loki nodded

"But it's about me and..." Loki trailed off hoping someone would complete the sentence

"Tony." Thor finished and Loki winced a bit at the thought of the guy who hated him and Loki was sure hate was an understatement if the glares he received every time he saw the man were any way to judge.

"Oh." Loki didn't know what else to say

"Yeah oh." Bruce smirked

"Can I ask what about me and him you were thinking about?" Loki asked again and Thor sighed at his brother before wondering if Loki even knew they were brothers at all or just how deeply connected he was to Tony and this place. He doubted he did.

"You see that spot in the garden over there; next to the fountain in the middle of the roses by that bench?" Thor asked and Loki nodded, it was beautiful; it gave a perfect view of the rest of the garden and you could see the sunset over the hill... his type of place really.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Loki said his voice just barely above a whisper as his eyes zoned out his vision filled with long forgotten memories.

* * *

**"What is up with you and nature?" Tony groaned as they walked the garden hand in hand and as much as Tony loved just being with Loki, taking a stroll in the garden wasn't exactly his idea of a dream date and all especially on their one month anniversary but Loki had insisted and since when could Tony say no to Loki?**

**"What is up with you and being against it?" Loki asked in turn and Tony shrugged**

**"What can I say? I'm a city boy through and through." Tony shrugged earning a small smile from Loki**

**"And I'm a boy scout." Loki smirked**

**"Really?" Tony hadn't known that**

**"No but I do like nature, it's just calming I guess." Loki said as an explanation and Tony squeezed his hand reassuringly though why he felt the need to do so, he didn't know. It had just felt right.**

**"Well are you going to tell me where we're going boy scout?" Tony mocked and Loki rolled his eyes**

**"It's a surprise and we're almost there." Loki repeated for what felt like the millionth time that night.**

**"I thought you didn't like surprises?" Tony asked**

**"I don't like them when I'm being surprised." Loki clarified**

**"But it's fine when you're doing the surprising?" Tony questioned and Loki smirked**

**"Well yeah."**

**"Ridiculous." Tony sighed fondly**

**"But you love me anyway." Loki said in a sing songy voice**

**"That I do Tarzan; that I do." Tony replied with a smirk**

**"I wasn't raised by ap – actually yeah I was but I'm far more literate than you." Loki said rethinking his earlier thought because Odin was an ape so... yeah but he was by far smarter than Tony well when it came to English at least.**

**"Whatever Mr. Brit." Tony smirked**

**"I thought I was Tarzan?" Loki teased**

**"Whatever!" Tony exclaimed unable to keep the smile off his face**

**"You know saying that is basically admitting that I've won." Loki pointed out**

**"Won what?" Tony asked**

**"The argument of course!" Loki exclaimed amused**

**"We were fighting? Does that mean I get me some make-up sex." Tony asked excitedly and Loki shook his head. Was Tony capable of thinking of anything else?**

**"My gosh Tony!" Loki groaned and Tony smirked**

**"Yes, that's what you'll be screaming later on tonight well if all goes well." Tony replied wittily earning a weak glare from Loki**

**"What do you mean if all goes well?" Loki questioned**

**"Well if your surprise sucks then I might not be feeling very sexy by the end of the night..." Tony reasoned**

**"When aren't you sexy darling?" Loki asked and Tony beamed**

**"Man you flatter me." Tony chuckled**

**"A pleasure." Loki said as he leaned down to peck Tony's cheek lovingly**

**"So we there yet?" Tony asked yet again and Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes**

**"Are you a child or something?" Loki groaned**

**"Well Natasha does always say love is for children and I'm pretty in love with you right now so yeah." Tony replied easily**

**"Pretty in love?" Loki asked feigning hurt, he thought they were more than that.**

**"No. I'm insanely, irrevocably, undoubtedly, unhealthily, deathly and truly in love with you." Tony said as he pulled Loki down for a kiss which lasted a little too short for Loki's liking as he pulled Tony back up for another kiss. He could do that forever**

**"My my Anthony, that's a lot." Loki mocked as they moved on**

**"But true." Tony shrugged**

**"And I don't know what I did to deserve it all." Loki sighed**

**"You loved me." Tony replied honestly and Loki didn't know what to say so he settled for squeezing Tony's hand and joking on.**

**"God you're sappy." Loki teased**

**"It's all your fault! You bring it out in me!" Tony exclaimed as he playfully punched Loki's arm**

**"Are you trying to say I bring out the best in you?" Loki questioned**

**"If you call sappy the best..." Tony shrugged**

**"Well you know what's the best?" Loki asked as they slowed to a stop**

**"Besides you?" Tony smirked earning a bark of laughter from Loki.**

**"No! We're here!" Loki exclaimed as he turned Tony around to face a small spot lit by candles beside a fountain in the middle of a rose bush and next to it was a bench filled with all types of food and Tony swore he had never loved nature as much as he loved it then because it was –**

**"Whoa, it's..." Tony trailed off not knowing what to say**

**"Amazing?" Loki suggested and Tony shook his head. No, that wasn't enough.**

**"Perfect." Tony settled on as Loki pulled him into his arms**

**"Ours."**

* * *

"It was our spot wasn't it?" Loki asked before anyone could explain any further. He already knew.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bruce asked confused

"I remembered." Loki shrugged

"You what?" Thor asked

"Can we move on?" Loki asked instead and no one could deny him that, if he didn't want to talk about it then he didn't have to. They weren't going to force him into anything.

"Yeah, so what do you want to know?" Remy asked as they moved past the garden and onto other areas of the school.

"Tell me about you guys." Loki shrugged

"Yeah I'd like to know about my bro's best friends." Blythe beamed

"Well I don't know, Darcy's his best friend." Bruce shrugged

"Man! Do you have a thing for girl best friends!?" Blythe asked and Loki laughed whilst everyone else was confused

"I have this really close friend and she's a girl, her name's Katie. You'd like her I think." Loki smiled fondly and everyone noticed

"Everyone likes Katie! It's like her superpower!" Blythe exclaimed

"She's a mutant too?" Darcy asked and Loki shook his head

"Nope, she's normal but she knows about me." Loki explained and everyone nodded in understanding

"So are you out?" Remy asked before realising how that had sounded

"Well I'm not gay per se -" Loki answered not seeing where this was going.

"No I meant, as a mutant." Remy explained and Loki nodded in understanding; that made more sense.

"Not to everyone, just family and close friends or other mutants." Loki replied

"Your family... who's in it? Or uh I mean..." Bruce stumbled over his words and Loki smirked

"No, I got it. I've got my mom, dad and Bly and that's it." Loki replied and everyone nodded as they continued to walk before Thor got serious as if he had an important question to ask and for some reason Loki felt like he should tell Thor not to think too hard. He might hurt himself... But that was mean.

"Loki?" Thor asked his tone deep

"Yeah Thor?" Loki asked lightly as he turned to face his brother... brother? Wait what?

* * *

**"Hello, I'm Thor." The large blue eyed blond said as he looked down towards the much lankier green eyed kid who sat huddled in the corner working on a puzzle unlike the other kids who had rushed to see the parents walk in. Loki knew he wouldn't get adopted; none of the parents liked him. They thought he was too quiet.**

**"You have nothing to fear... I won't cause any harm upon you." Thor as he had said stated towards the kid who had moved back when he had sat down beside him.**

**"You talk weird." Loki finally spoke up looking to the giant**

**"Sorry."He apologised**

**"No, I like it." Loki said and the boy smiled**

**"You do?" He asked as if surprised**

**"Yeah, it sounds smart." Loki muttered as he looked for another piece to add to the puzzle**

**"No one's ever called me smart before." Thor said as he found the piece and helped Loki with his puzzle, he had never really liked them but it seemed like a nice thing to do and he liked the small boy.**

**"Well then they're meanie pants."Loki stated making Thor laugh a bit**

**"You're nice." Thor said**

**"No one's ever called me that before." Loki stated**

**"Well then they're also meanie pants." Thor quoted Loki making him smile**

**"Hehe..."**

**"What's your name?" Thor still didn't know**

**"Loki." He didn't have a surname.**

**"That's a weird name." Thor noticed**

**"And Thor isn't weird?" Loki challenged**

**"Hahaha, true." Thor admitted**

**"Are you adopting?" Loki finally asked. Thor was the first person to come to him and he hadn't seen his here before. He couldn't be new.**

**"Yes, my mother and father sent me to find a brother or sister." Thor stated proudly and Loki thought that was nice... to have a mom and dad. He had never had one.**

**"Oh, that's nice." Loki mumbled**

**"Yeah, I can't wait to have a younger sib – sibl..." Thor stumbled over his words.**

**"Sibling." Loki offered**

**"Thanks." Thor said**

**"It's fine. So you find anyone?" Loki asked curiously not getting his hopes up, why would this boy want to adopt him?**

**"I think so." Thor said**

**"Oh, well that's good." Loki said hating how he felt sad all of a sudden. Of course he wouldn't get picked. He would stay here forever.**

**"It is." Thor nodded beaming**

**"I have to go." Loki suddenly said wanting to go somewhere else**

**"No." Thor said and Loki tensed**

**"What?" Loki asked shyly, hoping the boy wouldn't bully him.**

**"You coming with me." Thor explained**

**"Why?" Loki was confused**

**"Because you're going to be my brother of course!"**

* * *

"Do you... do you remember me?" Thor asked and Loki was confused, well duh he knew his name didn't he?

"Well duh." Loki smirked coming to terms with the new fact easier than he thought he would

"I mean, who I am. Like being your..." Thor trailed off unsure if saying it would be smart but he just had to know

"Being his?" Blythe was curious as always

"I do remember you brother." Loki smiled and watched as Thor beamed before being pulled into a bone crushing hug that he couldn't help but return... well until Bly's screechy voice cut in.

"Brother?!" Bly exclaimed

"Bly, Thor's my brother." Loki thought being blunt was best

"What?" He just couldn't grasp the concept, they looked nothing alike and HE - Blythe Brighton Laufeyson - was Loki's brother!

"Step brother technically but a brother all the same." Loki shrugged and it took a while for Bly to calm down and think rationally again.

"So... I've got a step brother!?" Bly asked eventually as a small smile crept up onto his face, he could dig this.

"Well kind of..." Loki trailed off though he doubted that made sense. Were Thor and Bly brothers through him or something?

"Oh my gosh! This is all so awesome!" Bly eventually screamed and Loki was somewhat surprised though he should've known Bly would be cool with this since the kid always did the opposite of what Loki thought.

"Glad you're cool with it." Loki beamed as he pulled his other brother into a hug along with Thor. Two brothers... five or six years ago he had thought he hadn't even thought he had one and now he had TWO! How awesome was that!

"Well duh, you get kind of annoying you know..." Bly teased earning a laugh from everyone else

"Says you!?" Loki exclaimed as he shoved them both away from him, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

The rest of the afternoon went about the same way with someone saying something, Loki getting visions, Loki remembering and then more teasing; mostly from Bly though but they gave as good as they got and it was fun as hell. It really felt like they were a family again and Loki loved it. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed social interaction until now or just how much he had missed these people though in his defence he hadn't really remembered them... but anyway. He was glad he was there now and it was fun.

But like all good things, the tour regrettably came to an end as they all approached the lounge somewhat reluctantly as if they wouldn't be seeing each other again though Loki thought they were being incredibly ridiculous since they all lived there but it just wouldn't be the same... But when they reached the lounge they were met with a very odd sight.

Sitting in the lounge along with Tony, Charles, Erik and everyone else was a random woman and as soon as they entered the room and their eyes locked onto each other Loki seemed to pale and brighten simultaneously – if that was possible – at the sight whilst Blythe beamed and everyone else... well they were just confused and curious.

"Uh if you don't mind me asking... Who is that?" Darcy finally broke the silence awaiting an answer along with everyone else and when the answer came, no one could really say they had been expecting it. Tony sure as hell couldn't.

"That's my girlfriend."

* * *

**So guys, I won't have to take the chapter hostage if you guys review like you did last time so... it's up to you ;)**


	11. I don't dislike him, I hate him

It had been three days since the very odd and out of the blue arrival of Loki's girlfriend – who had reacted quite interestingly to Loki as she had jumped up into his arms only to be twirled romantically by the man himself – which had received many different reactions. Shock, excitement and we won't mention Tony's reaction because at the moment he still had to process the madness that his life had become because Katie as they had later found out after Loki and his lady friend had settled, had arrived with none other than Loki's father! Who seemed to be just about the polar opposite of Odin and so alike to Loki in both looks and personality it was crazy but that was genetics right?

* * *

**"So this is where you've been hiding out is it?" Loki's dad as they had later found out was named Lawrence said earning a smirk from Loki.**

**"Yeah, my new holiday retreat you see." Loki joked**

**"Not as exotic as the others though." Lawrence thought and Loki chuckled**

**"You're right about that but I felt like I needed something different you know? A school full of crime fighting mutants seemed good enough." Loki teased making his father laugh**

**"Glad to see you're having fun then." Lawrence said and Loki beamed before walking towards the tall figure on the opposite side of the room.**

**"I missed you dad." Loki replied before being pulled into a huge man-hug by his dad and the sight seemed so unfamiliar and strange to the group as they wondered who this man was. Could he really be Loki's dad? Had Loki finally found a home? Well if he had, then why had he come back? That was Tony's question.**

**"Missed you too son and Katie has been worrying her ass off wondering where you are." Lawrence nodded towards Katie who had now turned away somewhat embarrassed**

**"Aww, you missed me?" Loki teased and Katie scoffed**

**"I missed you even when we were friends! Of course I missed you!" Katie replied and Loki smiled as he walked towards her totally forgetting about everyone else except his amazingly awesome and beautiful girlfriend.**

**"And you know what we can do now that we're not ****_just _****friends?" Loki asked as he reached her and pulled her into his arms. Her favourite place to be...**

**"I don't think you can do anything. You just ditched me! Disappeared! I – I thought you'd left me..." Katie muttered turning away from Loki and Loki felt a tug at his heart at that. She had thought he would leave her? God, he'd never do that!**

**"Kitty Kat... you know I could never do that." Loki whispered turning her head to face him**

**"And you know what? That wasn't even the worst thing. I realised that I would've been fine with you leaving me as long as you were okay. I didn't even know if you were okay! You could've been Kidnapped or something! Flip Dre! I was sooo worried!" Katie's eyes were now filled with unshed tears and Loki hated that, he hated when she cried because he knew he couldn't take them away and because he was usually the cause of it. When he did things he never thought about the fact that someone might care about him, he never thought about how it would affect others, he just did it and he always ended up hurting her and his family like this. If he was smart, he would leave her and let her be with someone who would make her happy but he wasn't smart and he was a selfish man. He wanted Katie to himself; he wanted her so bad that it scared him at times. His need for her; it wasn't healthy, she was his crack, his weed, his everything and she would kill him but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.**

**"Please don't cry..." Loki pleaded as he wiped away a tear and pulled her face closer to his. The scene seemed so intimate that everyone else felt like they should look away but they couldn't and Tony hated it. He wanted to claw his eyes out! Wanted to freaking attack Loki and hurt him bad but something kept him grounded. That something, as he had later realised had been Erik pulling his body down onto his seat.**

**"I thought you'd forgotten about me, thought you'd gotten over me..." Katie choked out and Loki frowned**

**"I could never forget you. You're my girlfriend, that's awesome, but more importantly you're my ****_best friend_**** and there's no way I could just leave you like that. There's no getting over you for me, there's no leaving you and moving on. I don't think there's anyone else for me Kat and you know what? That scares me like a lot but I don't care because you'll always be in my life Kat, whether you like it or not and no kidnappers would be strong enough to keep me away from you and your Hot Chocolate." Loki said smirking at the last bit because it was true, Katie made the best Hot Cocoa ever! Like he was hooked for life and she knew it! He bet it was all part of her plan to rule the world! 'One Cup At A Time', whoa that should be her motto... well anyway getting back to topic – **

**"My Hot Chocolate hey?" Katie smiled and Loki beamed**

**"Well yeah and... other things." Loki smirked as he pecked Katie's cheeks one after the other**

**"What other things?" Katie questioned**

**"Nice things..." Loki trailed off as he kissed her forehead**

**"What nice things?" Katie asked **

**"Girlfriend Boyfriend nice things." Loki answered pecking her nose**

**"Do these girlfriend boyfriend things involve my lips on yours?" Katie asked and Loki smirked mischievously **

**"Do you want them to?" Loki asked his mouth just barely hovering above hers**

**"Yeah, I'd like that." Katie smiled leaning up but not far enough, not yet.**

**"Whatever the lady wants..." Loki smiled as he pulled her into a slow kiss only to be ended by Bly's screaming.**

**"PDA! PDA!" Bly screamed forcing Loki to pull away and glare at him only then remembering that oh wait, he was in a room full of people. Oops.**

* * *

Tony groaned at the memory, sometimes he hated his excellent memory and right now was one of those times because he would not be able to forget that. He'd continuously see Loki and his stupid girlfriend in his head every time he thought of Loki and honestly; to Tony, it was annoying and disgusting. Jealous much? No, he wasn't. He just didn't think assholes like Loki deserved to be in relationships... Or maybe he still had a little bit of hate towards the guy, yeah just a little bit.

So now the house was full of new and random people that Tony honestly didn't care for. Well actually, he didn't care much for _anyone_ related to Loki and yes that may have been a bit harsh because they hadn't been the one to hurt him or anything but Tony was pissed and when he was pissed or annoyed he took it out on everyone else. And everyone else – being the perceptive people they were – had most definitely noticed his foul mood, or at least Tony assumed so with how they had been oh so obviously avoiding him and making sure not to mention Loki when he was around which was great and incredibly considerate when you really thought about it and Tony had thought about it. He had being doing a lot of thinking these past few days Tony realised somewhat belatedly but when you thought about it (there he went again – thinking), it wasn't really strange since there was never a time when his genius brain wasn't thinking. And that fact alone had its own pros and cons.

Well anyways back to the point; on one hand he was extremely grateful for such considerate friends but on the other hand he was angry, like really angry, because he wasn't a child who couldn't control his hatred and they most definitely didn't need to treat him like one! Yeah, Tony knew that that had been a lie. He was being unbelievably childish, but could you blame him?

He had basically come back to the mansion for the first time in years to coincidentally have his evil ex-boyfriend crash into his life again – literally – then to find out that no; the idiot didn't remember breaking his heart and all that painful jazz. Instead what he had become was an A-Class douchebag, not that that is any different from how Tony would've seen him but he really was one... Waltzing around the room like he freaking owned the place showing off with his superiorness! A stupid little brat was what he was!

Oh and not to mention how only a few moments after that incredibly unfortunate event his ex-boyfriend just _had_ to collapse on the floor right before him leaving him in _his _care! What was this, madness?! Yes, it was and Tony was sure that god hated him right then. Why couldn't Loki have collapsed on the side of the freaking road or something? Or into a shark tank!? Or even better... Not have freaking crashed into the mansion! That would've been excellent but nooo he just had to have his stupid fainting thingy right in front of him instead of somewhere else leaving none other than Tony to take care of him... Why couldn't he have had his stupid girlfriend take care of him? Why hadn't he called her?!

Oh yeah and that was another thing! Loki had a girlfriend now! My flipping GOD! Not that Tony cared, oh no. Tony really didn't care about Loki anymore; the man could go bang any girl he liked but really?! The girlfriend just had to arrive as soon as he had decided to come back to the mansion convincing himself that he could survive the week because he would not give Loki the satisfaction of driving him away. She had had to arrive then! Because that's what every guy likes to come back to, your ex-boyfriend's girlfriend sitting in your lounge on your seat. Yeah, she had taken _his_ seat! EVIL right!? That last bit had just been cruel on the universe's part or maybe Loki had arranged that bit. He sure wouldn't put it past the creep...

Tony groaned as he felt a headache coming on; hate thoughts sure did take a toll on the body...

"Need a painkiller?" Bruce asked from where he stood across the pool table lining up his shot. Everyone – or everyone that was important (Loki was just there) – was currently chilling or more like, lazing around in the entertainment room. Somehow they had all decided to come down today and Tony not being one to believe in coincidences wondered if Charles had been behind all this (yeah, that's right. Blame the telepath) because who else could it have been? Charles was smart that way and Tony still believed that Charles was an evil mastermind planning to rule the world with his crazy British accent and amazing tea... maybe that was a little wild but it was possible! Charles was a meddler at heart and Tony had learned that the hard way... several times.

"Nah I'll survive. It's not the first headache I've gotten." _Since Loki came back_. The rest was left unspoken but Tony knew Bruce would get it, he always did.

"Whatever you say man, just don't come crying to me when your brain feels like mush." Bruce shrugged taking his shot and just barely missing the hole. Close.

"I'll try not to." Tony muttered as he bent down to line up his shot and as fate (the fickle bitch that she was) would have it, he ended up facing the direction in which Loki was. Great... he sat on one of the many couches watching TV – New Girl reruns Tony guessed – with none other than his lovely girlfriend, Katie under his arm and like any other raging ex-boyfriend the sight made Tony sick.

"Are you going to quit glaring anytime Cyclops?" Bruce teased and Tony scoffed as he took his shot, smacking the ball too hard and making it rebound out the hole.

"Shut up." Tony rolled his eyes tearing his gaze away from the sickening scene.

"Well come to think of it; if you were actually Cyclops, would that make Loki your Jean?" Bruce wondered as he sank his 3 ball.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked defensively and Bruce shrugged as he handed Tony the cue.

"Nothing..." Bruce replied and Tony frowned as he messed up yet another shot. Maybe playing pool with a mad headache wasn't the best of ideas.

"No, it's something." Tony said wanting to hear whatever Bruce had to say. The man had been acting weird all week; saying things and then shrugging them off, opening his mouth only to close it again, being silent in conversations (well Bruce was naturally a silent person but this was a different kind of silence you know? No you don't, but Tony did because Bruce was his best friend and he knew when something was up)...

Well anyways back to the point, Bruce was acting weird and Tony wanted to know what was going on. He knew Bruce had something to say but wasn't saying it for some reason and that annoyed Tony because he wasn't one to leave things unsaid. If you had something to say to him, you had better say it to him and what better time to do so than when playing pool with a few beers in you already?

"You going to go?" Bruce asked gesturing towards the cue in Tony's hand

"Only when you tell me what's been bugging you." Tony countered, stubborn as always. One of the only things he had inherited from his mom.

"Nothing's bugging me except for the fact that you won't take your shot." Bruce replied urging Tony to go but as usual the man wasn't having any of that.

"Because you won't tell me what's been bugging you!" Tony snapped making everyone – including Loki which Tony would admit, irked him – turn and face them curious as to what was going on.

"Just forget it Tony." Bruce sighed as he walked out the room ignoring the curious eyes that followed him all the way out. He wasn't going to talk, not about this. Tony didn't want nor need to know what he thought; it would just make things worse. He should just let him glare and hate (love) Loki as much as he wants. Not like it's any of his business anyway right? He's just the man's best friend...

* * *

"Lovers spat?" Loki smirked in Tony's direction as he moved towards the door making Tony glare; he wasn't in the mood for Loki's shit though when was he ever?

"Not that it's any of your business Laufeyson, but he's my best friend, idiot." Tony spat

"And she's mine." Loki shrugged as he gestured towards Katie who still sat tucked under his arm seemingly immersed in the show but Tony could tell she was listening. Curiosity he guessed and really, everyone in this place was too damn curious for their own good.

"Not all of us fuck everything that moves Laufeyson. Some of us actually have these amazing things called platonic relationships... you should try it sometime." Tony replied earning a snort from Loki, of course the man wouldn't care.

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black Stark?" Loki replied and something about the insinuations in that sentence struck a wrong chord with Tony.

"We're nothing alike!" Tony snapped beside himself because he had been trying not to but he was pissed. How could he!? How dare he imply that they were alike in any way! Tony was nothing like him! He would never leave the person he loved or break up with them over the phone on _Christmas!_ He would never cheat on them and he sure as hell wouldn't string them along only to dump them when they got boring. He was **nothing** like that.

"Well that's a shame because you'd be lucky to be compared to someone as unbelievably amazing as I am." Loki smirked his arrogance back in full blast and Tony couldn't wait to kick the guy off his pedestal.

"What? A cheating, psychotic, playboy murderer?" Tony sneered and for a moment, just a brief moment Tony thought he saw Loki's eyes darken with some emotion Tony would've called pain if it hadn't disappeared so fast along with any signs of hurt in his body language as his calm and collected mask was back in place like it had never left and Tony hated that. He hated that stupid mask he put on! Tony used to think that it was some sort of defence mechanism but now Tony wondered if that wasn't really his face, if he wasn't some sort of freak robot because that would make sense. Somewhere in the back of Tony's mind he wondered if Loki could actually feel or comprehend human emotions in that cold and mechanic heart of his. Well that was assuming that the bastard even had a heart and all of a sudden Tony felt kind of sorry for Katie. She would fall for Loki; she would because who didn't fall for Loki? She would fall for him and he wouldn't fall for her, he wouldn't love her back and she'll be left alone.

Like he had been.

"Wow, someone's bitter." Loki stated after a while of silence and Tony couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the statement.

"And I wonder who's fault that is..." Tony remarked as he stormed out the room in search of Bruce.

* * *

After that brief and unpleasant encounter with Loki Tony had walked around the mansion for what felt like a million times in search of Bruce until he found the man in one of the many labs of the school and Tony wondered why he hadn't searched there first - idiot. Bruce being the major nerd that he was, was always in the lab doing something and Tony swore that the guy practically lived in the lab which really wasn't all that good for his health and social skills though who was he to judge? Exactly.

The fact that they both lived for science was one of the things that they had in common and one of the main reasons why they were the best of bro's. Bruce just kind of understood him; he understood his intense love for science like no one else did because they both shared that passion and from that Bruce understood everything else about him. They were brothers in science and to others that probably meant nothing but to them it meant everything.

"Bruce?" Tony asked into the relatively silent room hoping for a response, Bruce couldn't be angry with him could he?

"Yeah?" A voice replied from somewhere on the other side of the room and Tony could practically picture Bruce leaning over a microscope discovering the cure to some insane disease, doing research like always.

"Find the cure for cancer yet Dr. Banner?" Tony teased as he reached the man to find him exactly like how he'd thought he would be. Too predictable.

"When are you going to get over him?" Bruce asked randomly and Tony frowned; his confusion obvious.

"My question, the nothing that's been on my mind all week. When will you get over him?" Bruce repeated and Tony scowled as he finally understood what Bruce was asking but what type of question was that?

"I am over him." Tony replied and Bruce sighed

"Are you? Because you sure as hell don't seem like it to me." Bruce said and Tony really couldn't believe it.

"You haven't dated anyone since he broke up with you." Bruce stated and Tony scoffed

"I have – "

"I meant a real relationship where you go on several dates and bother to learn about each other's likes and dislikes out of the bedroom." Bruce cut in and Tony frowned

"I don't do dating Bruce and what does it matter?" Tony asked

"It matters a lot Tony!" Bruce shouted and that was new, Tony hardly ever heard Bruce shout or saw him get angry or frustrated. Bruce was just about the calmest guy he had ever known... well that was when he wasn't rampaging around as a giant green rage monster.

"Why?" Tony asked and Bruce sighed calming himself Tony hoped.

"Because it does Tony, you're not over him and you need to see that." Bruce said

"I am over him! I hate the guy." Tony argued

"You keep saying that but do you really? Your eyes are always on him, you're always around him and you just can't seem to get enough of him. I bet you're always thinking about him too." Bruce said and Tony shook his head.

"I'm glaring Brucie! Glaring and I'm arguing and fighting and I'm hate thinking. I'm way over him." Tony explained and it was Bruce's turn to shake his head.

"Well either way I'm worried man." Bruce said and Tony's eyes softened

"What?" Tony asked

"You haven't been the same Tony. You've changed – "

"Well heartbreak changes people Bruce! He hurt me and ruined my life –"

"Ruined yes! Hurt yes! That's all past tense and yet you still let him hurt you now. You're bitter, sad, rude, annoyed, angry and depressed all the time! It isn't good Tony." Bruce cut in; he just didn't want to see his best friend like this.

"I can't just get over it Bruce. I hate him, really really bad and I hold a massive grudge and I just want to make him feel the pain I did or regret it or something! He can't just get away with this." Tony said feeling the anger build up within him again at the mere thought of what Loki did to him.

"Can't get away with what Tony? Breaking your heart? I know it's tough but everyone suffers a broken heart at least once in their life, it happens to everyone and we just have to get over it –"

"I am doing that Bruce! That's why I came back! To show him that he can't chase me away and that I'm over him." Tony's shout cut in

"You have to believe that to be able to show it to him." Bruce pointed out

"I am over him Bruce." Tony insisted because he _was._

"Then let it go." Bruce said

"Let what go?" Tony asked not getting it, he wasn't holding anything.

"The hatred and glaring." Bruce elaborated and Tony scowled immediately

"What? NO! I know you guys can stand him but I can't! You can't seriously be telling me to be friends with him can you?!" Tony shouted not believing this crap. He would not be friends with that man, not if he was the last person on earth and the only thing that could save them and bring back everyone else was to shake his hand. He would NOT.

"No I'm not, I'm just saying that you need to let it go because if you continue glaring at Loki and Katie people are going to think you're jealous – "

"I'm not!" Tony denied because he wasn't. Really, he WASN'T!

"I know you're not but people will think that. They'll think that you're the bitter and broken-hearted ex who's still pining over his dick boyfriend." Bruce said in a placating tone and Tony couldn't help but beam slightly at his words.

"AHA! So you do think he's a dick!" Tony exclaimed

"Of course, Loki's a major asshole. What he did to you was wrong. You really thought I had forgotten what he'd done? What a complete and utter idiotic moron he is, not to mention how much of an arrogant, self centred, cold hearted bastard he is? No I really haven't, I even wanted to go all hulk on him and smash him into the floor repeatedly but I didn't – "

"Awww why not?" Tony pouted and Bruce rolled his eyes. Of course Tony would want that.

"Because I let it go Tony. I still know what he is but I'm being the better man and moving on, trying to get past the shit and you need to do it too." Bruce said yet again hoping Tony would just listen. This thing had been going on too long. Yesterday they had had to literally pull Tony off Loki again as he beat the living daylights out of Loki who still hadn't seemed to have been fighting. For what reason Bruce didn't know but what he did know was that the man would've been dead if Tony had been left to continue with what he had been doing and that wasn't good. This needed to stop.

"I will not be friends with that monster, I can barely stand his presence." Tony spat disgust clear in his voice

"Don't you think that you snapping, glaring and showing him how much he affects you is letting him win in a way? Because you're showing him that he can mess with you and that he can manipulate you. You're letting him win Tony, don't you see that?" Bruce asked trying a different tactic. Tony much like Loki – Bruce would never tell him that to his face – hated losing, they were both competitive to the core and if Bruce had to use that to get him to stop assaulting Loki... then so be it.

"I am..." Tony realised

"And don't you think that letting it go or at least acting indifferent to his jerkiness and responding how you would to anybody else to him will work better because you'll be showing him how you _have_ moved on? You'll be the better man Tony and maybe you'll be less bitter and resentful after you've done it because you would've let go." Bruce continued knowing Tony was listening now.

"So I can hate him on the inside?" Tony asked

"No one said you have to like him –"

"Good, because I don't." Tony hastened to add

"Just saying that you should lay off on the hate glares and whatnot. I really don't like the fact that he hurt you, I hate that he did that to you. I hate that he made you angry and bitter and everything and we all are – even Remy – we just want what's best for you and letting it go or forgetting about him seems like a good place to start." Bruce said his tone softer than before

"I can't forget." Tony knew he couldn't. He had tried and tried and tried but he just couldn't and that was another reason why he hated the bastard. He wouldn't leave him alone.

"Okay, then show him how much you don't need or want him." Bruce proposed

"I don't need him." Tony stated because he didn't.

"Exactly." Bruce nodded

"I'm sorry." Tony said next and Bruce raised a questioning eyebrow. Tony hardly ever apologised.

"For what?" Bruce asked

"For being a pissy dick – oh shit that sounded wrong. I meant I'm sorry for being a hothead and making you guys worry about me, I just... hate him so much and how he's back and for everything. I don't want him back, I don't want any of this and I hate how the day when I choose to return he has to come back! It's like the world just hates me!" Tony yelled in frustration and Bruce supposed that was weird; Loki and Tony both arriving on the same day after years of not seeing each other... weird.

"Yeah, it's like your lives are tied together." Bruce joked and Tony groaned

"God no, I'd kill myself if that were true." Tony muttered and Bruce frowned at the thought.

"If that isn't a backwards Romeo and Juliet love story I don't know what that is." Bruce chuckled

"And it's cool man, I get it. He hurt you bad and now he's back with this new family and he's forgotten you and us like we didn't even matter. It sucks." Bruce continued after a moment knowing Tony wouldn't reply to his previous comment. He had always hated Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah." Tony sighed all tired out; like he said, hate does take a toll on the body.

"And the new girlfriend! It's just so messed up and you know what?" Bruce exclaimed in disbelief and Tony turned to look at him from where he had been resting his head on the cool table

"What?" Tony asked

"I always thought that if any of us in the group were going to make it as a couple it'd be you two." Bruce sighed and Tony had once thought that too. Stupid.

"And look where we are now." Tony scoffed

"You hate him, he hates you, it's like we're back in the first year of High School." Bruce said and Tony nodded, it was true. Well...

"Except for the fact that this time I hate him more." Tony pointed out and Bruce sighed feeling just as tired as Tony. Yeah, hate talks sure did drain the body.

"Yeah, except that."

* * *

**Well uh that's it and I so won't be taking this chapter hostage because I don't think I'll be able to update soon anyway and hostage cases just aren't cool. I wanted to update two chapters but I just couldn't get the second one finished in time so you only got one which sucks... So the reason for the almost double update besides the fact that I love you guys is that I probably won't be able to update until end of November or December or any time around there because I've got end of year exams and I totally need to ace them, like ace the hell out of those things because I really want to do good and I know that's nerdy but that's me! So yeah no updating then and I hope you'll still review because that really would mean a lot to me, maybe even spur me on to study harder so that I can update as soon as exams are done so please do review. Like PLEASE! **

**And I hope you liked the Tony - Bruce talk and did anyone expect the girlfriend to be Katie? I had debated whether to make it her or not but as you can see I decided she could be the girlfriend... good or bad? Please do tell me and Loki's father is there! Awesome right? Yeah, I think it's cool. And if anyone here has ever watched the series Fairly Legal - which was awesome by the way - can you spot the reference? If you can then I'll totally dedicate the next chapter - whenever it may come - to you! **

**So yeah that's it. Bye!**

**Stay chilled like a Jotun ;)**


	12. Night Encounter 1

**A/N I shouldn't be updating, I really shouldn't but I just had to since an Author's Note alone kind of sucks and it's nice to give people chapters. So anyways what I uploaded for - besides making you guys happy - the announcement.**

**So uh, in my other stories which I I sadly deleted I said that I was deleting them for religious reasons and life and addictions and other stuff... yeah that's kind of right but it's more than that. I've changed and life's changing and stuff's going on that I can't really say but the point is that I can't write Fanfiction anymore.**

***Cue Sad Awwwwww***

**Now just hold up for a moment, that doesn't mean I'm abandoning this. Oh no, I WILL finish this! It's just going to be my last story and after I will probably delete my account so yeah. **

**I hope you guys understand and keep reading this story cause i was looking at my story outline and planned chapters and this story will be the longest I've ever written so yeah.**

**This chapter may be a bit rushed and I'm sorry if there are many glaring errors but I did this instead of studying so yeah. Be grateful :P**

**Please by the end of this, Review.**

* * *

Tony and Bruce walked out from the lab after having finished off their chat and done their own separate research just hoping to pass by the time. Tony hadn't been in the mood to go back to the lounge where he would be forced to look at Loki and his girlfriend and be expected not to glare at the sight and Bruce had been too buried in his research to want to leave. Thus having had spent something like hours in the labs, so they both weren't surprised when they walked out to find that it was late at night and that everyone had already gone to bed.

But what they hadn't been expecting was to walk in on Loki in the kitchen so late at night and to say that Tony wasn't happy with the situation would be an understatement. If Bruce hadn't been there, Tony was sure he would've either punched the guy or walked out swearing like a madman because why did Loki have to be everywhere? Why did he have to ruin Tony's life like this? Tony was obviously displeased and he sure as hell wasn't afraid to show it. Not like he hadn't made his hatred for Loki obvious...

"Oh hey Loki, didn't know you were still up." Bruce said much calmer than Tony at this point and Loki smiled in response purposefully not looking at Tony and Tony wasn't sure whether to be glad about or annoyed by that.

"Yeah I can tell from the look on Stark's face. Sorry if I'm intruding, I just... yeah, sorry if I'm intruding, I'll leave." Loki replied and Tony frowned. What?

"So it does have manners..." Tony mused out loud unable to resist himself and watched as Bruce just shook his head. Why did Tony have to do this?

"Yes Stark, contrary to your belief. I'm not an all round dick, I unlike you don't find it necessary to argue at such a late hour." Loki sighed and Tony frowned

"What's that meant to mean?" Tony asked stopping Loki from leaving

"Nothing." Loki replied moving back away from Tony; an action Tony wasn't foolish enough to believe was out of fear but it was a nice thought.

"Of course... nothing." Tony snorted as he moved past Loki towards the fridge hoping to find something to eat. He was starving!

"And what does that mean?" Loki questioned his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Just that you were never one to speak your mind, always afraid." Tony sighed grabbing an apple and closing the fridge... it'd have to do.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Loki asked bemused, the man couldn't be serious.

"No, I'm not egotistical enough to believe that – "

"So your ego does have limits..." Loki smirked mockingly though still somewhat tiredly, he really wasn't in the mood for this but something about him just couldn't resist fighting with the shorter brunette.

"Yes, shockingly it does though I can't say the same for yours." Tony remarked and Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Okay so first I'm scared and now I'm egotistical... confused much?" Loki chuckled lightly turning back to face them realising he wouldn't be leaving now.

"You know what?" Tony scowled taking an angry bite out of his apple and Loki thought of how hilarious it would be if the man started choking... yeah he'd save him but he'd wait a bit, you know to enjoy the show... and make sure he wouldn't get punched for trying to help of course!

"What?" Loki asked knowing the question would just serve to piss off the other man even further

"This isn't worth it." Tony spat and Bruce who had been watching the whole confrontation hoped they'd call it a night already because he wasn't in the mood to break up a fight.

"You never were." Loki remarked and Bruce tensed knowing that had been the wrong thing to say and Tony to none of their surprise whirled on Loki his fists clenched in anger. Dammit!

"What?" Tony growled and Loki remained silent not feeling like repeating himself. Such a tedious task and if the man had really wanted to know what he'd said he would've heard the first time round.

"No, say that again." Tony challenged so ready to punch Loki.

"I'd rather not." Loki replied coolly looking everywhere but into Tony's eyes. He didn't want to see what he'd find there.

"What? Scared I'll get pissed and kick your ass." Tony mocked and Loki frowned, giving Tony the reaction he wanted.

"No, afraid I may hurt your already fragile feelings even more." Loki replied smirk firm in place and Tony raised his eyebrow in question.

"Fragile..." Tony mused, oh no he hadn't.

"Yeah; easily broken, delicate, flimsy..." Loki listed off similes

"Tony..." Bruce warned as he saw the man's jaw clench and his eyes darken somehow managing to shine brighter at the same time. Bruce didn't like where things were going.

"Bruce..." Tony mocked said man's tone, not backing away from Loki

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" Bruce ignored Tony's childishness and Loki couldn't resist his smirk.

"Boyfriend doesn't like you getting this hot around other men?" Loki teased only serving to make Tony angrier. Bruce was now pretty certain Loki was doing this on purpose and had some sort of death wish.

"He's not my boyfriend." Tony growled and Loki chuckled

"So I do make you all hot and bothered?" Loki smirked and Tony just barely resisted the urge to deck him right there and then because man would he deserve it. Insinuating that Tony's feelings towards him were anything other than hatred, implying that Tony thought him hot... that he would sleep with that monster?! Unbe – freaking – liveable!

"In the way that I want to kill you? Definitely." Tony replied his voice so close to a growl but Loki didn't seem even the least bit worried about Tony's anger. He actually seemed to be enjoying himself! The hell?

"Homicidal much?" Loki questioned

"Asking for it much?" Tony mocked and Loki laughed, he actually _laughed_! As if this was funny.

"I think you're just looking for a way to get your hands on me." Loki smirked and he could swear he saw Tony's eyes start glowing before fading back to their usual brown.

"You're a fucking dick, you know that right?" Tony replied as if unable to comprehend it and maybe that was just it. Maybe he was just unable to believe how the Loki he had trusted and loved so much had become this man, this egotistical bastard. It just didn't compute but that didn't matter because that was what Loki was and Tony, with every single fibre in his being, hated him since he now knew that the Loki he had thought he had known had never been real. Just a shadow of the man he really was and Tony just couldn't believe he had been so foolish as to believe that the other Loki had been the real one. Maybe that was why he hated Loki so much – he had managed to fool him.

"Well if you play your cards right, you could have both of those things tonight." Loki winked, enjoying this far too much as Tony's face twisted into disbelief then anger then disgust then shock then finally back to anger. Oh this was very entertaining. It was wrong for him to be enjoying this wasn't it? Oh well!

"I _hate_ you." Tony spat and Bruce felt like face palming, because that hadn't been obvious... and hadn't they just discussed how his constant proclamation of hatred really didn't help things? Well it wasn't like he had expected Tony to actually take his advice. When did he ever?

"Well you know what they say; the opposite of love isn't hate, it's indifference." Loki retorted and Tony felt like laughing because that was hilarious! Hilarious that the man who couldn't even remember their relationship would quote that! The quote that basically summed up their entire relationship in High School! Well it was too bad it didn't apply now.

"Well I never really cared much for what they say." Tony replied

"How about hell hath no fury like a woman scorned?" Loki mocked his tone playful

"Do I look like a woman to you?" Tony spat earning a smirk from Loki

"Well I don't know, you show me yours and I'll show you mine." Loki flashed one of his famous smiles and the unintentional reference to the past wasn't lost on Tony, not at all. It was like the universe was mocking him with these references but he was far too furious to even bother think or be pissed about it.

He was too busy hating Loki. Even so late at night, the guy managed to be a complete and utter douche! The man's assholeness truly had no limits and Tony found himself disgusted as he thought of how a few years ago he would've found that smile and his response charming. Now it just made him sick.

"That smile work for you?" Tony questioned and Bruce raised an eyebrow in question. Where was this going?

"I don't know, you tell me in the morning." Loki replied all too easily

"Is anything you say ever not a line?" Tony asked finding himself even more disgusted than before

"A pickup line? No, around you they're not lines. You are just so fine you make me forget my pick up lines..." Loki winked and that seemed to be Tony's breaking point as he burst out into laughter startling both Loki and Bruce as the tense silence of the kitchen was suddenly broken. Tony was laughing... okay.

"You think you're all that don't you?" Tony asked in between giggles and Loki shrugged

"And more" Loki joked

"God I feel sorry for your girlfriend. Oh yeah! You do know that you have a girlfriend right? Short but beautiful little lady who's stupidly falling for you? Oh I feel so sorry for her because she has to suffer being with you. And you don't even treat her right! You just go around flirting with everyone you see! You even flirt with me, someone who hates you with a passion! Have you no loyalty? No commitment? It's disgusting really, you're disgusting and it's really sad how people fall for this! I really can't believe it! Your stupid little charm and smiles, it's pathetic but you know what? I've been studying you and your reactions all night and I've known you since forever... I see right through it. I see right through you. You may be charming and funny and flirty on the outside but on the inside you're just a – "

"Now don't you dare presume to know me! You know nothing of my commitment to Katie, of my feelings or who I truly am. You're just a misguided man blinded by misplaced hatred over some petty breakup or whatever. You **don't** know me." Loki cut in his tone serious, the playfulness having left his face making him look that much older and worn out and Tony would've felt sorry for the man if... yeah, no he wouldn't have.

"I don't presume to know you, I don't presume to understand your doomed relationship or non-existent emotions... no because I don't presume, I know. I see through your shit and all that, I know exactly what you are and you're a monster. You said that real men solve their problems with their words... you were right there but _you_ don't solve problems with words. You manipulate people with them, and hide behind whatever facade you create and your expertly woven tales. You're a coward and a cheat and a liar. You're pathetic and ridiculous. You have no respect and I doubt you know what it actually is to feel. You're one of those sick people who prey on the weak using them until you have no more use of them and I ashamedly was one of those people but at least I can say that I've seen the light. I'm not a misguided man blinded by misplaced hatred over some petty break up... I don't hate you for breaking up with me... no I thank you because you freed me from you. You set me free and I've never been better. I just hate you because it's what you deserve, you don't deserve love and it's about time someone showed the world that. I sure as hell wished someone could've shown me that when I met you. I just hope Katie figures it out soon enough. You say I was never worth it? You will never be worth it." Tony dished it out and the room was silent yet again. With Bruce standing off on the side forgotten, but that didn't stop Bruce from seeing the hurt hidden behind Loki's eyes as he tried to hold up an expressionless face. Tony had done it, he had gotten through and hurt the man even if it was just a little bit and Bruce just wished they would leave now. Tony had said what he had wanted and maybe he hadn't gotten the exact reaction he craved but he had affected Loki and that was enough. There was nothing more to do and Bruce didn't want to see Loki or Tony get anymore hurt because that was what they were best at... hurting each other and if they remained in each other's presence any longer neither would leave the room unscathed though Bruce supposed it was a little too late for Loki.

"I think we should leave now Tony." Bruce finally spoke up having had enough of the tense atmosphere in the kitchen.

"Yeah, my appetite's been spoiled and I'm done here anyway." Tony scowled as he tossed the half eaten apple into the bin and walked out leaving Bruce alone in the kitchen to look at Loki before the man left without saying another word...

And Bruce could've sworn he had seen a tear fall from Loki's eye.

* * *

**Dayum, you think Tony's being too harsh? Who's side are you on now? And this so only the beginning of a very long story. Please review or I shall be forced to take the next chapter hostage and I hate being so evil... I think Loki's rubbing off on me.**

**Speaking of Loki, OMG! Anyone see THOR 2!? LOVED IT And LOKI right? Don't worry there will be no spoilers in this story or at least I hope not and if there are... it'll be way later in the story when you've all watched it, IF you've watched it, please tell me what you thought in a review?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
